Devuélveme lo que perdí
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Pero nada volverá a ser como antes, aun no comprendo como hay madres que ponen como mas importante a un hombre que a su propia hija. Mi inocencia ya no puedo recuperar-la. Sólo busco que me devuelvan lo que perdí. Que me devuelvan a mi hijo... Occ. T/H
1. Chapter 1

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Devuelveme lo que perdí._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Prologo._

* * *

.

En ese entonces tenía tan sólo 16 años.

Yo era una chica que lo tenía todo.

Tenía popularidad en el instituto.

Tenía miles de amigos.

Algunos por convenencia.

Otros, pocos y reducidos, eran sinceros.

Tenía un padre que me adoraba.

Una madre que aun seguía pensando que era una adolescente.

Cada uno de mis padres tenían sus vidas por separados y era como mejor estaban.

Solía tener al novio más popular del instituto, quien se desvivía por mi, su nombre era Mike Newton.

Pero un día lo perdí todo y no por no saber valorar lo que tenía.

Lo que pasó no lo pude evitar.

Y no quiero que me digan que no tuve la culpa.

Una victima de violación lo menos que desea es que le digan "Tu no tuviste la culpa".

Me siento tan sucia al haber pasado por eso.

Aun recuerdo ese día y no lo puedo olvidar.

No puedo olvidar el rostro de Mike, sus intentos para poder salvarme.

No pudo hacerlo y por mi culpa él esta en un hospital.

Por mi culpa no sólo me perdí a mi misma, sino que perdí a Mike, su familia aun espera ver a su hijo volver o al menos que habra sus ojos y escuchar su voz.

Pero nada volverá a ser como antes, aun no comprendo como hay madres que ponen como mas importante a un hombre que a su propia hija.

Mi inocencia ya no puedo recuperarla.

Sólo busco que me devuelvan lo que perdí.

Que me devuelvan a mi hijo...

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo #1_**

 ** _Forks. Washington._**

 ** _Año 2009._**

Hoy empezaba un nuevo día en el instituto y mi madre pasaba por casa de mi padre ya que él no estaba. Y empezaba con su discurso de siempre... Pero poco me importaba lo que ella dijera, no la veía como una figura de autoridad. Renée era así.

Al llegar al instituto ya me esperaban allí mis amigos...

—Isabella, por fin llegas—Me dijo Jessica.

—Jess, siento llegar tarde. Mi madre llegó a casa con el sermon de cada día...

—Bella tú madre es una bruja—Me dijo ella y yo le di la razón.

—¿Qué clases tienes hoy?—Quise saber si teníamos clases en comun.—Tengo literatura, calculo, aritmetica, historia y gimnasia.

—Yo tengo teatro, algebra, pintura y gimnasia...

—Entonces nos veremos en gimnasia, Jess...

—Mike estuvo preguntando por ti, dijo que luego lo buscaras.—Me sonrió y luego nos despedimos.

Mike Newton era mi novio, el chico más popular del instituto y yo podía estar con él por ser popular.

—Bells... Amor, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien...—Con él siempre me sentía como una tímida colegiala.

—Sabes, Bells... Mis padre quieren que el fin de semana vallas a cenar con nostros...

—Mike, recien es lunes...—Me reí, algunas veces se mostraba tan tímido.

—Bueno, Bells... Es para que no hagas planes...

—Allí estare, Mike.—Le dije para besarlo apasionadamente.

—Tenemos que ir a clases o llegremos tarde—Me dijo susurrando contra mis labios.

—Tengo literatura...

—También yo...—Me dijo besandome una vez más para tomar mi mano para asistir a clases.

Mike estaba en todas mis clases, no me dejaba sóla y era adorable, considerado y super inteligente además de atlético. Este año nos tocaba literatura universal y como supuse, nos tocó empezar por la épica clásica, en donde vinos La Iliada y La odisea, las cuales debíamos leerlas y analizarlas.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta que nos tocó gimnasia y no era con otro que con Phil, el novio joven de mi insufrible madre, que como siempre, miraba a las chicas de forma lujuriosa y con deseo, la verdad es que no sabía que era lo que mi made le veía a ese hombre, era tan desagradable...

—Quiero que hagan cinco vueltas corriendo, luego de estirar, que hagan flexiones de brazos y acdominales y terminaremos con un juego de voley...—Me puse al lado de Mike y empece a correr a su lado, esto era tan molesto, más el sentir esa mirada en mi, como lo odiaba.

Las clases pasaron y decidí ir a donde estaban todos mis amigos, Mike estaba hablando de salir para divertirnos, esa tarde podríamos ir al cine a ver una película y eso hicimos. Al llegar a casa estaba tan cansada que me fui a dormir, Charlie no estaba y él no volvería hasta el otro día, ya que estaba en la reserva, en una tarde de pesca con Billy.

El martes temprano fui a la librería, neceitaba encargar unos libros y en ese momento, decidí comprarme los libros que sbía que estabn en el programa, termine encargando La Iliada, La Odisea, Edipo Rey, Cumbres Borrascosas entre otros...

Llegue a clases un poco tarde y no pude entrar en la primea hora de administración, per sabía que hoy tenía también Biología, música y como siempre gimnasía, lo detestaba ya que tenía los cinco días de la semana la misma clase.

Tomé aire par tranquilizarme, de verdad lo necesitaba, quedarme fuera de clases era aburrido más si no tenía a Mike a mi lado, pero pronto pude entrar a clases y entonces pude estar con mi novio que como siempe me recibía con una sonrisa.

Sólo llevabamos dos meses juntos y sabía que este fin de semana seriamos "oficiales" ya que conocería a sus padres, estaba nerviosa y tenía miles de ideas en mi cabeza. Sólo esperaba agradarles a sus padres.

Esa tarde debía hacer mucha tarea, no pude salir ni a tomar aire. Lo bueno era que me había salvado de la tarde de tortura de Jessica y su tarde de compra. Sabía que saldría con Lauren y ya que ella estaba alli me sentía aterrorizada de salir con esas dos, locas de las compras.

El miercoles no hablaron de otra cosa que no fuera de su tarde de compras, volví a tener calculo, biologia y ciencias politicas para tener después gimnasía.

Ese día debía ir a retirar los libros y tenía una cita con Mike... Quien decidió que debiamos dar un paseo por la reserva, allí me encontre con unos de mis amigos, Jake quien miraba mal a Mike. No entiendo porque no pueden llevarse bien estos dos...

El jueve llegó al fin y con ello clases de historia, aritmetica geografia y gimnasia, laúltima clase no la tomé ya que me dolía el estómago.

El viernes tenía biología, literatura, musica y nuevamente gimnasia...

—Isabella—Me llamó Phil.—Debes quedarte después de clases, debo hablar contigo.

¿Ahora qué quería? Mike me preguntó si quería que me esperara le dije que no, que se fuera a entrenar y que luego ll alcanzaría.

—Isabella, trata de no faltar mucho a clases, no por ser el novio de tú madre te dejaré pasar tantas inasistencias.

—Claro, ayer me mandaron a casa desde la enfermería. Me dijeron que no habría problemas, me dolía el estómago y es por ese motivo que tuve que irme—Dije a la defensiva. No podía creer que me diga esto.

—Lo entiento Isabella—Me dijo acercandose a mi, para intentar rodearme con sus brazos—Sólo que puedo ser más comprensivo contigo a cambio de que...

El muy hdp me estaba mirndo descaradamente los pechos. ¡Que hasco!

—No te entiendo Phil...

—Que sería bueno contigo si tú aceptas acostarte conmigo—No lo podía creer, el muy cerdo quería conmigo y además era el novio de mamá, me quedé en shock y momento que él aprovechó para besarme... En ese momento le peque en su entre pierna y lo vi caer a suelo—Maldita...

—¡No soy una cualquiera!—Le grité.

—Isabella si no eres mía por las buena lo serás por las malas.

Salí de allí temblando, no podía creer lo que había pasado, no sabía que hacer, me había amenazado y se quiso aprovechar de mi...

 ** _Continuará._**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

.

.

Estaba temblando, Mike no podía verme así, no. No y no. Él se preocuparía y más al saber lo que pasó, trataría de defenderme y eso sería fatal. Alguna vez escuche decir a Renée que Phil esta loco y como no, si el moretón en su mejilla izquierda lo decía todo. Sabía que tenía un gran problema pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Me puse a caminar por el estacionamiento y lo que vi me dejó impactada, Jessica, mi "amiga", Jessica Stanly subida al capo del coche de Phil con la falda arriba y lo más asqueroso que pude ver, estaban teniendo sexo. Sin pudor ni nada de vergüenza. Quiero decir, ¿Quién lo haría con un profesor? Ahora lo sabía, Jessica si.

Quería olvidar eso, pero el intento de forzarme a algo que no quiero de Phil me puso más susceptible, cada cosa de mi entorno me amenazaba aunque sea la misma inocencia, hasta en ella veía una amenaza. No puede ser que un simple intento de propasarse de ese cerdo me haya dejado así.

Lo mejor es que no tuve que esperar mucho para ver a Mike, lo espere y llegó pronto, más temprano de lo que tendría que haber terminado su entre-maniendo, él era el capitán del equipo pero aun así se daba tiempo para mi, por eso lo adoraba.

—¿Qué sucede, Bells?—Me preguntó.

—Nada, sólo siento un poco de frío.—Dije para abrazarlo. Odiaba mentirle, pero decirle la verdad sería como matarlo, dejarlo a merced de Phil.

—Nena, si sentías frío, ¿Por qué no te fuiste a casa?—Me miró con esa mirada llena de ternura que me dedicaba solamente a mi.

—Lo siento...—No sabía como actuar después de aquello.

—Es mejor que vayas a casa. Yo vine a decirte que debo entrenar un poco más con los chicos así que es mejor que vayas a casa, así no estaré preocupado de que te pase algo aquí...

—Entiendo.—Lo bese como despedida.—Yo iré a mi casa, de seguro que mi padre esta allí. No te preocupo.

—Isabella...

—¿Si?

—No olvides la cena con mis padres, cariño.

—No podría aunque quisiera—Le dije riendo.

—Te amo...

—También yo...

Subí a mi coche y me marche lo más rápidamente que pude.

Este era un viernes traumático en varios sentidos.

#1. Phil quiere propasarse conmigo.

#2. Tengo una cena en casa de mi novio, me presentará ante sus padres.

#3. Phil y Jessica teniendo sexo en público.

No, esta pequeña lista espantaría a cualquiera

—Bella, yo me iré a ver a Billy. Tenemos un fin de semana de caza.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Diviértete, Papi.—No quería preocuparle, conociendo como era Charlie, era capáz de buscar al maldito hdp de Phil para matarlo. Sentí un horrible escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Bells? Sabes que puedo decirle a Billy que lo dejemos para otro día y que tu...—Por cosas como estas es que amaba a mi padre, era tan él.

—No te preocupes, papi. Estoy nerviosa porque Mike me invitó a la casa de sus padres—Charlie me miró fijamente—Es que me quiere presentar como su novia formal... Y no se si les voy a agradar...

—Bells, eres una chica excelente y de un buen corazón. No sólo bella por fuera, sino que hermosa aquí y aquí—Me dijo señalando mi pecho a la altura del corazón y mi cabeza, no pude evitarlo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—Así que, quiero que estés tranquila y pienses que todo esto es una prueba y que saldrá bien. Si algo va mal se resolverá y si lo de ustedes no funciona, recuerda que siempre habrá algo mejor esperando a por ti, cariño.

No lo resistí y abrace a mi padre, él era tan Charlie que aun no entendía como una mujer como Renée lo pudo dejar, claro que lo sabía... Mi padre era mucho hombre para Renée.

—Papi ve con cuidado y recuerda que no puedes exaltarte. Cuida tu corazón—Le dije, después de su pre-infarto no quería que volviera al hospital. No quería quedarme sola en el mundo ya que sabía que con Renée nunca podría contar.

—Bells, si quieres invita a Mike a que se quede aquí contigo... Así me quedaré más tranquilo—¿Es que esto no podría ser menos vergonzoso? ¿Cómo carajo un padre podría sugerirle a su única hija que invitara a su novio a pasar la noche en su ausencia? Charlie es único.

—¡Papá!—Mi cara estaba sonrojada, pedía que la tierra me tragara, era un final mas digno que lo que estaba viviendo.

—Pero Bells, si tú me dijiste cuando ustedes...

—Ya, ya papá... Es mucha información...—Yo le dije a mi padre; es decir, le cuento todo, lo fundamental entre nosotros es la confianza así que cuando tuve mi primera vez con Mike se lo dije porque confiaba en él, aunque sea policía no era capáz de matar a mi novio por algo así.

—Te lo digo porque se que es un buen muchacho y que cuidará de ti... Soy policía y se de esto...—Me dijo seguro.

—¿Te quedaras más tranquilo si lo llamo y se lo digo?—Lo miré suplicando que ya terminara este vergonzoso tema.

—Esta bien, Bells. Cuídate y saluda a Mike de mi parte—Dijo después de besar mi frente e irse de casa.

No quería llamar a Mike, es que me daba algo de vergüenza; ¿Qué pensarían sus padres de mi? No quería darle una mala impresión desde el principio. Así que no llamaría a Mike. Hice mis tareas, que por cierto, eran bastantes y también limpie un poco. Cuando me dirigía a hacer la cena, alguien toco el timbre, fui a abrir ya era de noche. Era Mike que me sonreía nervioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Le pregunte confundida.

—Tú padre, pasó por casa y me pidió "amablemente" que venga a quedarme contigo ya que él saldría este fin de semana...—Lo miré avergonzada.

—Charlie te amenazo...

—No, no, no... ¿Cómo crees?—Estaba algo nervioso, lo sabía. Como siempre, Charlie usando su encanto con Mike.—Traje pizza.

—Amor, no tendrías que haberte molestado. Yo podría haber hecho la cena...—Le dije sonriendo. Mike era el hombre perfecto y era todo mío.

—¿No piensas besarme?—Me sonrió algo nervioso y me abrazo mientras me besaba con ternura...

—Estamos en casa de tú padre...—Me susurro.

—Pero él no esta...—Le dije haciendo una mueca seguramente graciosa ya que él se rió y me abrazo fuerte.

—Serás mi perdición, Bella. Y lo sabes—Me sonrojé.—Debemos comer.

Ambos fuimos al comedor y comimos entre bromas. Nunca pensé estar tan enamorada. Y sabía que mi padre aceptaba a Mike, de lo contrario nunca lo dejaría ni acercarse a mi. Lo cual era bueno, ya que el mismo Charlie le dijo a Mike que viniera a casa en su ausencia, aunque no se que métodos usó con Mike.

—¿Vemos una película?—Me preguntó.

—¿Cual quieres ver?

—Vi que tenías la película de "Él increíble castillo vagabundo"...—Le sonreí nerviosa.

—Creo que esa película no va a gustarte...

—¿Por qué?

—Es que... Es una película de animación japonesa...

—Pero es basada en el libro de la escritora británica Diana Wynne Jones...

—Si es ese mismo, pero con la diferencia que en el libro hace más hincapié en lo mujeriego que el Howl y en su astucia de buscar nuevos rivales y en la película se le da más importancia al hecho si es legítimo provocar una guerra por razones de paz...

—Lo supuse, después de todo esa es la temática de Studio Ghabli. Es como que refleja sus visiones políticas...

—El pacifismo... Ahora veamos la película—Le dije con una sonrisa, era capaz de hablar de la película y del libro...

La película inició con esa hermosa melodía instrumental que me podía, me abrace a Mike mientras la veíamos, él tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, sin hacer muchos comentarios sólo su mirada fija en la pantalla, Cuando ya terminaba la película Mike muy serio me dijo casi en un susurro:

—Si tengo que elegir cual personaje ser, yo diría que Cabeza de Nabo...—Yo me quedé literalmente con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué?—Me moría por saberlo.

—Es que si yo fuera tu verdadero amor y algún día tú llegaras a amar a alguien más, pues te dejaría ser feliz con esa persona—Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí con tristeza, Mike aun no entendía que yo solo podría amarlo a él—Es que hay cosas que cambian y el corazón es uno de ellos, Bells.

No quería pensar en el futuro, vivir el momento era lo más adecuado e importante, en el presente nos teníamos y ambos eramos felices así, ¿Por qué pensar en un mañana? Era consiente que las cosas cambian pero que en este momento mi corazón estaba con él y eso era lo importante. No quería pensar en un futuro, solo disfrutar los momentos al lado de mi "Cabeza de Nabo", al lado de Mike.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios a esta historia, espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado. Lamento y me disculpo por los posibles faltas de ortografía... Un gran saludo de mi parte.

Lia1412


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

.

.

Desde ese momento, Mike paso a ser mi Cabeza de Nabo y ese día ni me tocó, no indebidamente, me respeto a mi, respeto la casa de mi padre. Sólo nos dedicamos a hablar y a dormir, quizás así seríamos al llegar a la vejez y con él al lado mio, sería una bonita experiencia.

Mike al otro día se fue temprano ya que debía ir a su casa a ayudar a sus padres con los preparativos de la cena en la que me presentaría esa noche. Pedí la opinión de Jessica sobre qué vestido usar, pero el vestido que me dijo no me gusto, me hacía ver como una cualquiera y a penas cubría, ni dejaba nada a la imaginación. No era el adecuado para esta noche, ni para ninguna, al menos no para mi.

Al llegar la noche, ya estaba lista. El maquillaje era natural, con un vestido negro que era más acorde a este evento... Yo estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer y temía hacer algunas de mis entradas triunfales, si me encantaba besar el suelo.

Escuché el timbre de casa, fui a abrir y allí me encontré con Mike con un traje negro y con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Lista?

—Si...

Cerré mi casa y nos dirigimos al coche de Mike, el camino a su casa se hizo en completo silencio. No estaba mentalmente preparada para dirigir-le una palabra coherente en estos momentos. Me encontraba repasando lo que diría y sólo lo haría, no quería parecer como la novia loca ni desesperada. Deseaba caerles bien y mi temor era no ser lo que ellos esperaban para su hijo.

No se en qué momento llegamos a su casa pero ya habíamos llegado y no tenía escapatoria... Así que, Bella Swan, debes ser valiente, se valiente... Fácil decirlo.

—Ya llegamos, estoy seguro que le caerás muy bien—. Me tranquilizó.

Yo asentí, aun no sabía que decirle. Era tan gallina, una cobarde. Tome aire profundo una y otra vez para relajarme.

—¿Crees que les caeré bien?

—Estoy seguro que si. Ellos saben que te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Sonreí, sus palabras me dieron las fuerzas que necesitaba en estos momentos... La puerta se abrió y vi a una pareja que me observaban más de la cuenta... Pase a su casa el brazo de Mike.

—Es un verdadero placer al fin conocerte, Isabella—Me dijo un hombre rubio muy parecido a Mike—. Soy Michael Newton padre.

—Yo soy Susan, la madre.

No supe bien que sucedía, pero presentí que no le caía bien a mi suegra...

—Encantada de conocerlos—Dije de forma tímida.

"Las tímidas son las peores" escuché murmurar a Susan. Definitivamente, no le caí bien.

La cena transcurrió normal, hablé de mi familia y al parecer, el que mis padres sean divorciados no fue de su agrado, supuse que eran conservadores cuando se trataba de temas tan delicados como estos...

—¿Qué piensas estudiar, Isabella?—Me preguntó el sr. Newton.

—Quiero seguir medicina y especializarme en pediatría...

—¿Te gustan los niños?—Pregunto Susan interesada.

—Si, son muy tiernos. Necesitan cuidados y tanto amor...

Con ello me gané a Susan o eso pensé.

—Yo quisiera que Michael estudiara administración o leyes.

—Pero él quiere ser arquitecto...

Sentí el disgusto de sus padres, ninguno lo apoyaba, tomé la mano de Mike para infundirle mi confianza, para decirle en silencio que creía y confiaba en él a pesar de todo.

Sobreviví a ese encuentro aunque aun estaba pendiente la aprobación de la madre de Mike.

El lunes llegó y con ello mis clases, pero en compañía de Mike. Me sentí bien, sólo que las última clase me hizo sentir incomoda, Jessica ayudando a Phil, me produjo asco al recordar lo que vi con mis propios ojos...

Phil descaradamente manoseo a Jessica y ella encantada, no sabía quien era esta chica, no era la chica que conocí, no era la persona que creí, era una zorra. Al terminar las clases me fui con Mike rápidamente pero Lauren nos alcanzó.

—¿Chicos, vendrán a la fiesta de Jessica esta fin de semana?

—Si nos invita—Dijo Mike.

—Lo hará...—Nos dijo y se fue.

A Lauren le gustaba Mike y lo sabía, pero él no la veía. Lo que me tranquilizaba. Escuche a Mike suspirar, le molestaba Lauren.

Mi padre estaba en casa y lo vi muy sonriente, no se que le sucedía, él era un hombre de pocas palabras y se que no me diría lo que le causaba tal felicidad.

El martes, Jessica nos invitó a la fiesta. Toda la semana solamente hablaba de ello y Jessica se volvió una verdadera molestia.

Mi madre llegó a casa gritándome que su querido Phil le dijo que yo era una maleducada y toda esa mierda, pero no le dijo que intento violarme... Super conveniente, ¿No?

—Yo no te eduque así—Me grito—¿Qué clase de hija eres? Sólo falta que quieras robarme a Phil.

Levantó mi mano para pegarme pero una mano la detuvo, era mi padre.

—Tienes razón Renée... Tú no educaste a nuestra hija, yo lo hice y estoy orgulloso de ella—La miró con furia—. Bella es una excelente hija, ¿Qué clase de madre eres tú? Ya se, eres la que prefiere un macho en su cama que atender a su propia hija.

—Cállate, Charlie. Eres un mediocre.

—Renée conmigo no finjas. Eres una mujer adulta y Bella es más madura que tú... Acaso digo una mentira... ¿Quieres estar a la altura de Phil?—Le pregunto iracundo mi padre—¿Por qué no vas a clases en el instituto?

—No te burles Charlie. Si yo hubiera educado a Bella no seria una mediocre como lo eres tu.

—No tienes nada que hacer en mi casa. Te vas o te saco—Rugió Charlie y vi a Renée tomar sus cosas y salir e allí.

—¡Esto no se quedará así!

—Claro que no... Loca de mierda—Charlie nunca se había puesto así. Lo vi llevarse la mano a su pecho.

—¿Papi, estas bien?—No quería que nada malo le pasara.

—Es debería preguntarte yo a ti, pequeña—Me sonrió dulcemente—¿No te lastimo?

—No, papi. Gracias por defenderme.

Abrase a Charlie, él era fuerte, valiente, mi modelo a seguir. Él era el mejor padre sobre esta tierra.

Charlie tomo su medicamento y se calmó, por suerte el incidente no paso a mayores.

El miércoles le conté a Mike lo de mi madre

—Bells... Ese sujeto, Phil. Te mira más de la cuenta—Me dijo molesto—Ahora lo entiendo, debes cuidarte de él.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

La semana pasó y Mike estaba atento a lo que Phil pudiera hacer... El resto de esa semana fue un verdadero tormento, sentía que Mike era capaz de saltar-le en la yugular a ese maldito cada vez que lo veía.

El sábado llegó y fuimos los primeros en llegar...

—Chicos, llegan pronto—Nos dijo preparando una bebidas.—Mis padres se fueron de viaje y tenemos la casa solo para nosotros...

—¿Por qué aun no llegan los chicos?—Pregunto Mike.

—De seguro esperan pasar por mas bebidas. Ya los conoces...

—Hola...—Nos saludó Lauren que recién llegaba—¿Los otros aun no llegan?

—Nop...

—Tomen...—Nos dijo Jessica ofreciéndonos unos refrescos.

Puso música y se puso a bailar como loca... Ahora me arrepentía de haber venido a este lugar...

Vi que Mike y Lauren se encostraban mareados y vi a Jessica, ¿Ella le puso algo a la bebida? Estaba segura.

—Isabella, ve a la cocina y trae hielo. Por favor...—Gritó por la música tan alta que había... Fui a buscar hielo y regrese. De repente la casa se llenó de chicos del instituto y no encontré a Mike ni a Lauren así que busque a Jessica. Al rato la encontré, tenía acomodándose la falda...

—¿Jess, viste a Mike?—Ella me miró con falsa pena.

—Lo siento amiga, pero ellos subieron a unos de los cuartos y no los volví a ver—Dijo.

Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, ¿Mike sería capaz de serme infiel? No, sabía que ella le puso algo a esa bebida, lo sabía... Busque a Mike y los vi, en una cama, desnudo con Lauren encima de él, ambos durmiendo... Me quise morir, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y retrocedí, chocando con alguien.

—Hasta el príncipe azul tiene sus efectos—. Me estremecí ante esa voz... Era Phil...

Vi a Mike removerse incomodo en su lugar, queriendo despertar...

—Phil...

—La fiesta acabo, Isabella... Pero aquí arriba acaba de empezar—Me dijo quitándose el cinturón... Yo retrocedí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Te dije que te tendría, te lo dije...

Entonces lo supe, esto fue una trampa... Jessica nos tendió una trampa... Me sujeto por los brazos y forcejeamos hasta que me venció, me encontré tumbada en el piso con él asqueroso de Phil encima mio... Le grite, lo insulte, intente alejarlo pero no pude.

—Te deseo, Isabella—Me dijo...—Y se que tú también quieres esto...

—¡Ayuda!—Grite.

—Nadie puede oírte. Te enseñaré lo que es un hombre...

Me ató las manos con una cuerda y lo vi romper mi vestido, rompió mi ropa interior yo solo pedía despertar de esta pesadilla, rogaba despertar o que alguien me salvara... Entonces sentí la repugnante risa de Phil e introducía uno e sus dedos en mi interior, yo estaba llorando, no quería ser violada, no lo quería...

Sus manos se movían por todo mi cuerpo, me sentí como un cuerpo sin alma, sentí que estaba muerta, conseguí volver a gritar para que me ayudaran pero nadie venía... Sentí su aliento chocar contra mi sexo. Lo sentí lamer mi vagina de arriba abajo, entonces logre pegarle el la cara y se alejó de mi, se acercó sonriendo para besarme y escupí su rostro asqueada.

Phil se enfureció, y golpeo mi cabeza contra el piso e aquel cuarto, me quede aturdida, entonces sentí una grito...

—¿Qué le haces a mi novia?—Era Mike que se enfrentaba a Phil, estaba sin camisa pero con pantalones, suspire aliviada, quizás no me había engañado... Entonces vi que Jessica golpeaba la cabeza de Mike con un florero y este caía al suelo, Phil siguió golpeándolo hasta que no lo soporte más y cerré mis ojos, sentí que mi cabeza estaba mojada y con un liquido caliente, supe que era sangre. Seguro que me asesinarían y que nadie haría nada por salvarme, pensé en Mike, el Charlie, ellos eran lo único que yo tenía...

.

.

.

Sentí mis ojos pesados, los abrí y todo estaba blanco, era una habitación de hospital... Y estaba sola... Una enfermera vino a verme...

—Doctor—llamó la mujer—La paciente acaba de despertar...

Un medico vino a verme, no lo conocía...

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Y Mike?—Pregunte.

—Su novio y una chica fueron drogados con drogas usados para violación—Ahogue un gemido.

—¿Lauren y Mike se encuentran bien?

—Su novio esta en coma, con pronostico reservado—Me dijo—La joven declaro y atraparon a su violador como también detuvieron la la chica de la casa...

—Quiero ver a mi padre—Exigí—Él esta enfermo del corazón y...

Los médicos me miraron con pena...

—Su padre sufrió un infarto al enterarse de la noticia—Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por Charlie—Sentimos informarle que no lo resistió, su pare falleció...

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Lamento mis faltas en la ortografía. En estos momentos con mi familia nos estamos encargando de la salud de una de mis hermana ya que la deben operar, tiene una cardiopatía congenita, es por eso que no tengo tiempo para revisar la cacografía, una disculpa nuevamente. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

 ** _Su padre sufrió un infarto._**  
 ** _Su padre sufrió un infarto._**  
 ** _Su padre sufrió un infarto._**  
 ** _Su padre sufrió un infarto._**  
 ** _Su padre sufrió un infarto_**.

 ** _Sentimos informarle que no lo resistió, su padre falleció..._**  
 ** _Sentimos informarle que no lo resistió, su padre falleció..._**  
 ** _Sentimos informarle que no lo resistió, su padre falleció..._**  
 ** _Sentimos informarle que no lo resistió, su padre falleció..._**  
 ** _Sentimos informarle que no lo resistió, su padre falleció..._**

 ** _Falleció..._**  
 ** _Falleció..._**  
 ** _Falleció..._**  
 ** _Falleció..._**  
 ** _Falleció..._**  
 ** _Falleció..._**  
 ** _Falleció..._**

Esas palabras no se podían quitar de mi mente, me hacían sentir culpable... Maté a mi propio padre...

* * *

¿Prodría acaso doler como lo estaba haciendo?  
Mi padre muerto, por un infarto...  
Fui violada.  
Mi novio en coma.  
Mi novio se acosto con otra...  
No entiendo esta mierda que tengo por vida y fue por mi culpa, solamente mía.  
Debí denunciar a Phil, tendría que haber hablado de su constante acoso, insinuaciones y todo su repulsivo comportamiento, debí hacerlo... Esto pasó por mi culpa. Solo es mi culpa.  
—Soy su madre... Quiero verla—. Escuche hablar a Renée demasiado tranquila.  
—Su hija esta muy afectada por todo lo sucedido, debo decirle que...  
—¡SE COMO TRATAR A MI HIJA!  
—Calmese señora o tendré que llamar a seguridad...  
Después la vi ingresar hecha una furia a la habitación.  
—¡TÚ!—Chillo—¡MALDITA! Sedujiste a Phil para que se acostara contigo... Por vengarte de mi...  
—Señora, su hija fue abusada sexualmente—Quiso explicarle el doctor.  
—Conosco a mi hija y se que ella fue... Lo provoco, él me dijo, me lo dijo... Isabella se le insinuó en clases... Te aprovechaste de él, por su debilidad, por ser hombre...  
—SEÑORA—Le llamó el doctor,  
—Aprovechaste esa fiesta para hacerlo quedar mal...  
¿Por qué me toco una madre así? En estos momentos desearía no tenerla.  
—Tu adorado Phil es el que tiene sexo con Jessica en el aparcamiento... Es es tú Phil... Un puerco asqueroso que se vale de su profesión para hacer lo que hizo... Me violó, a mi... A tú hija, aun así le defiendes...  
—Mientes. Con tus mentiras no sólo me afectaste a mi y a Phil, también mataste a Charlie... Por lo menos hiciste algo bueno de este teatro...  
Comence a llorar en silencio. ¿Era algo bueno para ella la muerte de mi padre? Me las cobraría, una por una todas las que me hizo... Lo juro. Todos me la pagarían, encontraría el modo.  
Los días pasarón y estaba completamente sóla, él cuerpo de mi padre en la morgue, nadie lo había reclamado, ¿Dónde estaban aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos? No me dieron el alta, aun no...  
—Isabella—Dijo el médico entrando en el cuarto—Lamento ser portador de malas noticias...  
—¿Qué sucedió ahora?  
—Las pruebas que te hicimos dictaminan que estas embarazada—Me dijo y mi mundo se me vino encima.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Al ser menor de edad, tuvimos que notificar a tu madre. Viene en camino. Lo siento mucho.  
—No quier verla—Le dije al doctor.  
—No es algo que podamos evitar...  
Renée llegó con unas horribles ojeras y no eran exactamente por estar cuidando de mi. Me miró mal, no me saludó ni me preguntó como me encontraba, nada de nada.  
—Doctor, quiero que Isabella aborte ese enjendro.—Dijo con rabía y furía.  
—Eso no es posible señora. Puede que su hija sea menor de edad pero ella puede decicir por la vida de su hijo. Además esta en curso las investigaciones para ver si...  
Allí deje de escuchar... Mi hijo podría ser de Phil... No, no, no... Era mi hijo. No hijo de Phil.  
Me pelée con mi madre, yo nuca mataría a un niño, eso nunca...  
Mike estaba en este mismo hospital así que fui a verle... Me llevé una desagradable sorpresa. Allí al lado de Susan estaba Lauren siendo consolada por los padres de Mike.  
—¿Cómo esta Mike?—Quise saber.  
—Esto es culpa tuya...—Me acuso Susan—. No eres suficientemete buena para mi hijo, nunca lo fuiste...  
—Señora, eso es mentira y lo sabe...  
—¿Cuantas veces te acostaste con ese? Con tu padrastro. Tu madre se encargo de decirnos la clase de mujersuela que eres—Me dijo. Eso dolió. Dolió mucho.  
—Él me violo y... Estoy embarazada...  
—¡Ese enjendro no es de mi hijo! Si eso es lo que planeabas, olvidalo—La mire con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas—Lauren esta esperando un hijo que si es de Mike.  
Vi como se regodeo al hacermelo saber, el como lo disfruto... Se deleinto al ver que tan destruida me dejaba. No le iba a dar más expectaculo, la escuche gritarme que no quería que yo estuviera en la vida de su hijo y más cosas de ese tipo... Lo peor, Lauren fingía llorar y tenía una maldita sonrisa en sus labios.  
Ella no era una victima. Sólo con verla lo supe. ¿Sería capáz Lauren de haberlo planeado?  
Lloré amargamente. También perdí a Mike.  
—Tu hiciste que yo perdiera a Phil, te devolví el favor—. Me dijo Renée.  
No le dije nada, solo seguí.  
Debía encargarme de los restos de mi padre.  
Decidí cremarlos... Era lo mejor.  
Ese día salí de la morgue con una urna, en ellas tenía las cenizas de la única persona que siempre estuvo allí. Mi amado padre.  
Camine por las calles, todos me veían y murmuraban a mis espaldas...  
Esto era uno de los males que tenía este horrible pueblo situado en el culo del país, los chismes corrían más veloz que la luz misma.  
—ERES UNA PUTA...—Me grito alguién.  
No le di importancia, sabía quien era y con eso era suficiente para mi.  
Yo soy Isabella Swan y este pueblo de mierda jamás me vería humillada.

Para mi sorpresa, Renée tuvo una gran idea. Mudarnos.  
No aguantaba tener una hija puta y que acusaran a su martil esposo de violador, sus palabras, no las mías.  
No sabía a donde quería ir, pero me iría con ella. Sólo para escapar.  
Mi embarazo comenzaba a notarse y sentía miedo.  
No supe nada más de Mike, nadie queria darme razones de él. Era como si todos estuvieran en mi contra.  
Al fin supe a donde iríamos... Arizona... Al fin un lugar cálido.  
La casa que teníamos era pequeña pero cómoda.  
Los meses pasaron y no supe nada de nadie.  
Ese día finalmente llegó, mi madre trajo un peridico y muy feliz me lo mostró.  
Mike estaba muerto, muerto como Charlie.  
Sentí un horrible dolor en mi vientre, me retorcí de dolor y ella solamente se reía la muy perra.  
Llamo a una amiga suya, el esposo de esta era medico. Tendría a mi hijo en casa. Quería ir a un hospital... Tenía miedo.  
Cuando menos lo pensé, después de horas de trabajo de parto escuche el llanto de mi hijo... Si, era mi hijo. Un hermoso varon. Carmen, la mujer me trajo a mi hijo...  
Su esposo me inyecto algo en el brazo, lo que me hizo dormir. Vi como se llevaban a mi bebe... Lo vi, se lo llevaban y yo no podía hacer nada...

Desperté en un hospital, cinco días después. Segun el doctor, fue un milagro que no muriera. Me dieron una dosis de algun medicamento.  
—¿Y mi hijo?  
—No sabemos nada de su hijo, señrita.  
—Mi madre, ella se lo llevó...  
—Usted llegó aquí con la ayuda de una de su vecina...  
Alli lo comprendí.  
Renée se propuso desaparecer a mi hijo para no tener pruebas contra Phil. Ella no entendía que mi pequeño también podría ser hijo de Mike. Me hizo daño, me lastimó. No volví a saber nada de ella. Desapareció completamente, llevandose a mi hijo con ella.  
Maldita. Mil veces maldita.

* * *

Continuará.  
.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

Cuando me dieron de alta, nadie estaba allí, no pude darle de comer a mi hijo ni siquiera una vez de mi pecho. Se lo llevaron y no pude hacer nada. Una vez más pasaban por sobre mi, como si fuera un trapo sucio que nadie quiere. No entendía que había hecho mal. Supuse que era alguien con tan mala suerte que nació, creció y vivió siempre en un mal momento. Como si mi existencia no fuese necesaria. Nadie me necesitaba. No era importante, sólo era una madre más a la que le arrebataron a su niño, otra más con muchas otras. Lo peor era que no podía ir a la policía porque me llevarían a un centro de menores.  
Debía trabajar duro, ganar dinero y así iniciar la busqueda de mi hijo. Era él único hombre de mi vida que aun estaba en este mundo. Ya no tenía a Mike ni a mi padre, sólo quedaba la esperanza de algún día dar con él. Esperaba que este creciendo en una buena familia y si lo era así, prometía no apartarlo de ellos y ser simplemente su amiga, claro, si me lo permitían.  
Llegue hasta el punto de buscar los trabajos menos seguros, nadie me contrataba por ser menor de edad.  
Probé como mesera, pero no duró mucho. La mujer me corrió diciendo que era demasiado bonita, tenía esposo e hijos varones y no quería ariesgarse. La entendí, pero eso no eran modos, me corrió peor que a un perro.  
La librería tampoco me aceptó, ya que para trabajar en un lugar sí, debía tener un currículum vítae y no lo poseía, no poseía experiencia en nada.  
Decidí vender algunas cosas de la casa, no me quedaba de otra, ya vería luego como seguir adenlate. Hasta el punto en que sólo mi habitación y la cocina tenían muebles. En el cuarto de mi madre encontré las escrituras de la casa. Decidí venderla, no quería nada de ella, solo me encargaría de que fuera tan infeliz como lo estaba siendo yo.  
Un día o mejor dicho una mañana me encontré con la mujer que salvó mi vida, era rubía, ojos azul oscuro. Note que tenía exceso de maquillaje, falda demasiado corta, blusa muy escotada y la cartera en su brazo con los zapatos muy altos, entonces lo comprendí... Esta mujer se dedicaba a la prostitución. A sus casi cuarenta años parecía mucho mayor.  
—¿Sorprendida?—Su voz era raposa mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.  
—Creo que no te agraecí por lo que hiciste...  
—No tienes que hacerlo, soy Jenna.  
—Isabella.  
—¿Cual es tu historía, Isabella?—Sonreí amargamente. Creo que no era la única con un pasado doloroso. Ya que nadie vendía su cuerpo y se veía tan triste como Jenna.  
Solía tener la vida perfecta. Padre, novio, madre detestables, todo eso tenía. Hasta que el marido de mi madre decidió abusar de mi, dejar a mi novio en coma y por su acciónes mi padre sufrió un infarto que le costó la vida. Mi madre me acuso de ser una puta, entonces supe que estaba embarazada y Renée me trajo aquí. Ese día en que tuve a mi hijo me entere que quien fue mi novio había muerto, esta muerto. Sentí que me moriría, entre en labor de parto y llamo a unos de sus amigas, una tal Carmen con su esposo, me atendieron, se adueñaron de mi hijo, dejandome el borde de la muerte...  
Sentí mis lágrimas correr.  
—Fui engañada por el hombre del que me enamore. Me dijo que era soltero, sin compromiso. Tarde supe que no era así. Tenía esposa e hijos y yo ya tenía un hijo y estaba esperando otro. Me defraudó. Hoy mis hijos odian lo que soy, me deconocen como a su madre y esa mierda. Les valió gorro que yo vendiera mi cuerpo para darles de comer, para ellos solo soy una drogadicta loca quevendió su cuerpo sólo por gusto ya que hay mejores maneras. Lo sé. La hay. Pero no cuando tienes dos personas que dependen de ti para vivir y no tienen a nadie más. Hice lo que tuve que hacer. No se hacer otra cosa, sólo me dedico a hacer lo que el hombre que me destruyó me enseño.  
La entendí, ella hablaba como si ya nada le doliera, absolutamente nada podía afectarle. Por un momento desee ser como ella. O que esta mujer sea mi verdadera madre, en mi interior sonreí amargamente. Si Renée algun día vendía su cuerpo sería de puta y no por necesidad.  
—¿Crees que...?—No me anime a seguir. Estaba loca. Lo sabía.  
—¿Quieres hacer lo mismo que yo?—Pregunto levantando su ceja. Solo asentí.—¿Cómo te sientes ante la idea de ser tocada por un hombre después de lo que te sucedio?  
Sentí un escalfrió recorrer todo mi ser, la verdad era algo muy estúpido de mi parte el solo hecho de pensarlo, huía de todo hombre. Me producían asco.  
—Buscare algun trabajo—Ella asintió.  
—Primero ve todas tus posibilidades,descartalas y recién puede que hablemos sobre el tema. Ahora me iré a dormir—. La vi despedirse con su mano en señal de adios.

* * *

Volví a casa y me encontraba sola. Mi hijo ya tendría cinco meses, hoy los cumplía. Y yo aun no sabía nada de él. No tenía el dinero suficiente, no tenía ningún recurso para subsistir...  
Los días pasaron y entonces lo decidí, le diría a Jenna que lo haría...  
Ella no se sorprendió al verme en su puerta...  
—Lo has decidido, ¿No?—Sólo asentí—. Pasa a mi casa.  
Entre y vi lo que tenía para mi, una pequeña falda, una blusa y eran completamente nuevos... Me maquillo y no creí lo que mis ojos veían, ¿Esta era yo? Me veía hermosa pero a la vez desnuda.  
Habrá mucha competencía hoy—. La vi sonreir y sólo asenti—. Quizás hoy valla el italiano.  
—¿Italiano?  
—Es un hombre forrado en dinero, tuve mis queveres con él...—La vi sonreir—. Y me encanta...  
Yo me reí al verla tan emosionada, cualquier diría que es una niña o que esta enamorada de aquel hombre.  
—Aro es alguien difícil de entender—Me dijo—Hoy lo veremos juntas.  
Salimos de su casa y en una no muy concurrida esquina nos detuvimos, vi que había mas como nosotras y me sentí fuera de lugar. Entonces vi una limusina negra que se detenía y Jenna le hacia seña, se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Entonces vi al hombre, unos cincuenta años aproximadamente.  
—Jenna—Saludo— ¿Y esta señorita?  
—Ella es Isabella, de quien te hable—Le dijo y sentí temor.  
—Bella, digno nombre de alguien tan bella—Me dijo con media sonrisa.  
—¿Qué sucede Jenna?—Le pregunté.  
—No voy a permitir que te conviertas en lo que soy— Dijo sin mirarme—.Si quieres recuperar a tu hijo, debes progresar y ser alguien en esta vida.  
—¿Es por esto que recién hoy no te opusiste a que te acompañara?—Le pregunte.  
—Por eso mismo. Con Aro tendrás el futuro asegurado y no se propasara contigo—La vi sonreír hasta aquel hombre que sólo parecía verla con adoración.  
—Pero...  
—Te adoptaré y nos iremos a Italia...  
—¿Y mi hijo?  
—Lo buscaremos, no te preocupes—Me dijo aquel hombre— Primero debes estudiar, mis hijos están investigando. Pero Renée parece haber desaparecido del mapa.  
—Todo caerá por su propio peso, Isabella—. Me dijo Jenna—. No puedes venderte si aspiras a algún día recuperar a tu hijo.  
La comprendí, no quería que yo fuera como ella, Jenna estaba siendo más mi madre que lo que fue Renée.  
—¿Vandrás conmigo, Jenna?—Le pregunte y ella negó.  
—No puedo hacerlo—Me dijo sonriendo.—Ven a visitarme, Isabella. Será bueno para mi ver en la mujer en que te convertirás...  
Se bajo del coche y se fue, vi como Aro la seguía con la mirada, sin atreverse a pedirle que se quede, por un momento me sentí mal...  
—Es una mujer increíble—Lo escuche murmurar y hacerle una seña al conductor para que continuara. Soprendentemente él ya tenía los papeles con mi adopción en ella, ahora era legalmente su hija. Lo vi de perfil y mi nuevo pasaporte en donde dejaba de ser una Swan para convertirme en Isabella Volturí.  
Vi al avión privado elevarse de suelo americano para surcar los aires, desaparecería y nadie volvería a saber de Isabella Swan y pronto conocerían a Isabella Volturi. Con ese pensamiento dirigí mi vista hacía la ventanilla, viendo el cielo tan estrellado y luminoso. Al llegar a Italia llovia torrencialmente.  
Para mi sorpresa, allí también nos esperaba una limusina, con escoltas y alguien me ofreció una sombrilla para cubrirme de la lluvia. Solo agradecí, no conocia el idioma. Lo único que sabía era que esto lo hacía por mi hijo, por el sería alguien en esta vida, sólo para poder recuperarle.  
Continuará-  
.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Lamento la falta de ortografia. Gacias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

.

Me gradue rapidamente de preparatoria, empece mi carrera de arquitectura, no me tome los semestres con calma, lo menos que poseía era paciencia y en estos momentos en los que no sabía nada de Renée sentía que estaba rondando la locura. Todos se portaba de maravilla conmigo. Conoci a Cayo y Marcus, hermanos de Aro y mis tíos.  
Marcus tenía dos hijos, Jane y Alec. Cayo tenía una hija llamada Heidi. Aro tenía dos hijos, Demetri y Felix, quienes ahora eran mis hermanos. Sentía un extraño ambiente familiar y ya todos estaban comprometidos. Jane y Alec se casaron con un año de diferecia, Heidi se casaría el dos semanas. Mis hernamos, ellos estaban comprometidos con su soltería y vivían sus vidas como mejor les parecia. Supe que los tres eran viudo ya que sus esposas murieron en un accidente de avión.  
Tuve una profesora para aprender el idioma, lo que me desesperaba era que Renée aun n aparecía, así el tiempo fue pasando.  
—¿Qué sucede, Isabella?—Me preguntó Heidi sentandose a mi lado con Jane y me miraban preocupadas, ellas hablaban bien el ingles pero con un marcado y notable acento italiano.  
—Hoy es el cumplaños de mi hijo.—Les dije en un solloso inteligible, pero ellas entendieron a la pefección.  
Me recoste en la cama, no tenía animos de nada, ni siquiera de salir de mi cuarto, ¿Qué tan grande estaría? ¿Cuantos dientes tendría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Me extrañaría? ¿Sabría que esa mujer quien le hablaba cuando aun no había nacido era yo? ¿Me escucharía hablarle todas las noches? ¿Le gustaría mi voz? Cada vez que yo hablaba el me daba una patadita.  
Fechas como estas eran las que más me afectaban, me afectaban much mas que la fecha en que ese sucio puerco, escoria humana se aprovecho de mi.  
—Isabella, tú no tuviste la culpa—Me dijo Jane.  
—Pero eso no sirve, Jane. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi pequeño ¿Y cómo podría haberlo hecho? Ni siquiera pude protegerme a mi misma—. Llore amargamente, con mi cabeza puesta en mi almohada, me sentí mal, aun no me acostumbraba a este país, en cinco meses me habían hecho salir de la casa, recorrer Italia pero eso no llenaba el vacio en mi pecho.  
Era un completo desastre, no podía ni con mi alma, tampoco con mis fantasmas y mas ahora que Aro volvería a América o mejor dicho iría a ver a Jenna, sentía una terrible ganas de irme con él para verla pero aun no era tiempo, aun no era la mujer que ella esperaba que fuera, tendría que pesentarme ante ella fuerte y que supiera que lo he logrado, cuando llegue ese momento la sacaría de la calle para darle una vida mejor, le daría una abuela a mi nieto, una de verdad, porque aquella mujer era una verdadera madre para mi, me dio de nuevo la vida al llevarme a ese hospital para que no muriera, le debía la vida.  
—¿No sería mejor que fueras a América con tío Aro?—Me preguntó Heidi.  
—Si me regreso ahora, me quedaré y perseguire a todos lo que me dañaron. Le haría la vida de cuadritos a Phil en la carcel...  
—Cariño, su vida ya es de cuadritos—Me dijo Heidi—Los hombre de la familia se encargaron de ello... Y creeme, no lo olvidará por lo que le quede de vida.  
Algo en su sonrisa me dio mala espina, sabía que los Vulturis no se querarían asi como si nada, ahora yo era parte de su familia y harían de todo por mi.  
—Cuando encuentres a nuestro sobrino, porque se que lo encontrarás... Él sabrá que tiene una madre luchadora que lo dio y da todo por él. Te amara...  
Llore en silencio, ellas eran mis únicas dos confidentes, Jane aun creía que podríamos dar con él y yo como su madre debía mover cielo y tierra para recuperarle.  
—Gracias chicas...  
—Ahora debes ponerte hermosa...  
—¿Para qué?  
—Tienes que salir, haslo por tú hijo... ¿Por qué no llamas a aquel chico que te miraba el otro día?—Me dijo Heidi.  
—Es sexy—Me dijo Jane.  
—No tengo tiempo para eso. Además no creo que sea una buena idea—Les dije—Jasper puede ser agradable pero no estoy lista para salir con él ni con nadie.  
—Pero no lo harias sola, nosotras iriamos contigo. Hablale y pidele salir, pero comentale si puede ser a almorzar y que lleve a su hermana y al marido de esta, así no te sientas tan incomoda.—Me dijo Heidi.  
—No se lo digan a Patricio, pero Jasper con ese acento de Texas lo hace ver demasiado sexy para su bien, si sólo no estuviera a dieta—Me reí con as ocurrencias de Jane, su marido se enfadaría si le escuchaba hablar así.  
—Veré que puedo hacer...—Le dije.

* * *

.

No sabía si llamarle o no... Es que él quería ser solamente mi amigo o eso creía.  
Vi su numero en la agenda de mi móvil, estaba etre llamale o no.  
Suspiré profundamente.  
Conte hasta cien una diez veces.  
Necesitaba calmarme. Lo necesitaba de verás.  
Apagué mi telefono y lo guarde.  
No, aun no era el momento.  
Tomé mi movil, lo guarde y lo volví a sacar de mi bolsillo una y otra vez.  
No, no, no, no y no.  
No podía hacerlo, era engañalo a él, ilucionarle para después dejarlo.  
Yo no quería eso para alguién quién me quisiera cerca de él.

* * *

.

Tenía clases, intoduccion a la arquitectura, me fue bastante bien.  
Ya sabía hablar mejor el idioma, Jasper me había invitado tantas veces que no sabía que hacer. Ya me daba pena decirle que no, que tenía cosas que hacer.  
Para mi sorpresa él me esperaba a fuera de la universidad, me observo con una brillante sonrisa y junto a él una mujer con una pequeño niña, rubia y con ojos celestes, con ellos estaba además un hombre gigantesco.  
—¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunte sorprendida.  
—Vine a invitarte a almorzar, espero que puedas acompañarnos—Me dijo acercandose.  
—He... Jasper, yo... yo...—¿Qué podía decirle?  
—Ellos son mi hermana Rose, su marido Emmett y su pequeña Alison—Los mire con curiosidad, los salude con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
—Encantada en conocerles finalmente, Jasper me ha hablado de ustedes—Le dije sonriendo.  
—El gusto es nuesto, querida—Me dijo la mujer rubia.  
—Es bueno que vinieramos todos... Jasper se la ha pasado habando de ti todo el tiempo y queriamos conocerte...  
—Yo ya siento que los conosco a todos...—Me quedé de piedra al ver que la niña me estiraba sus bracitos para que la tomara en brazos, esa pequeña podría tener la misma edad que mi hijo, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada al recordarmelo.  
—Puedes cargarla, es extraño que Ali te siga, usualmente no telera a nadie—. Me dijo la chica, orgullosa de su hija.  
—No puedo cargarla—Dije entre el temor más grande que había sentido es estos últimos meses...  
—No tienes nada que temer...—Jasper la tomo en sus brazos y se acercó a mi—Ali es adorable...  
El aroma de la bebe me invadio los sentido, sentir su cuerpecito tan cerca del mio me hizo sentir tan fragil que no pude contener mis traicioneras lágrimas que se deslizaron por mi rostro.  
—¿Qué te sucede, Isabella?—Me preguntó preocupado Jasper.  
Me limpie la cara y no quice hablar, en momentos como estos quería a mi hijo en mis brazos, me abrace a la niña y vi la mirada significativa que me dirigia Rose.  
—Me acorde de algo muy doloroso par mi—No quería darles explicaciones, no a ellos.  
Jasper intento acercarse más y de inmediat me congelé, pareció notar lo tensa que me encontraba ya que se alejo de inmediato, lo que me brindo un gran alivio.  
—No puedo almorzar con ustedes, mi familia me espera—Quice escusarme.  
—Tus hermanos y primos comprenderan...  
—No es eso, mi padre llega hoy de un viaje a América, fue a ver algunas cosas—No quice explicarme más, mantenía muchos secretos solo para mi y para mi familia.  
—Pero el señor Vulturi entenderá—Me convenció.  
—Bueno... Ya qué...—Dije pensativa—Pero vine en mi coche. Yo los sigo a ustedes.  
Le devolví a la pequeña a su madre y la vi sonreirme, quizás había llegado el momento de hacer mas amistades y no solo aferrarme a mi familia.  
Subí a mi Lamborghini y los segui de cerca, mientras me sentía rara, temía que si les contaba la verdad se alejarían de mi lado, como lo pense, llegamos a uno de los restaurantes exclusivos del lugar, como supuse, eran personas con dinero.  
Cuando ya habíamos hecho nuestro pedido decidieron bombadearme a preguntas.  
—¿De dónde eres, Isabella?  
—¿Qué estudias, Isabella?  
—¿Cual es tu apellido, Isabella?  
—Tienes un notable acento ingles, Isabella.  
—¿Eres realmente italiana, Isabella?  
Respondí sus preguntas lo mejor que pude, mientras le enviaba un mensaje a mis primas para que me llamaran con alguna excusa. Me sentía incomoda, pero ninguna me respondió.  
—¿Qué hacen aqui?—Pregunté.  
—Bueno... Vinimos perseguiendo a Alice...—Me dijo Emmett.  
—¿Alice?—Pregunte curiosa.  
—Era mi novia—Me explico Jasper.—Tuvimos problemas y ella se alejo de mi.  
—Lo siento—Le dije, no quería incomodarlos.  
—Mi hermana es una niña—Me dijo Emmett.  
—Nuestros problemas empezaron cuando le pedí salir, ella no quería atarse a una relación conmigo, entonces decidió que tendríamos un noviasgo o relación libre—Abri grande mis ojos—Ella podría ver a otrs y yo a otras, no eramos exclusivos. En el momento en que empece a ver a otra chica y Alice se enteró, bueno... Se molesto conmigo...  
—Sin razón ya que ella sugirió ese trato—Le dije y él me miró asintiendo—Bueno, si la amas de verdad, tienes que encontrarla.  
—Ese es el problema, no creo que la ame—Me dijo observando a Emmett— Salí con María hasta el momento que me dijo que estaba embarazada y que podría ser mio, con ella también tenía una relación libre. Te puedes imaginar lo que sucedió cuando Alice se enteró.  
—Ya veo—Dije pensativa—Tuve un novio hace tiempo, me amaba pero el destino, la vida y las personas nos separaron.  
Les dije distante.  
—Lo peor es que ese bebe no era de mi hermano—Dijo Rose—María quería que él se hiciera cargo y le diera su apellido a su hijo.  
—Supongo que no es de tú agrado—Le dije suspirando—He estado en ese lugar en donde la familia del novio no te quiere, es horrible... Aun recuerdo a la bruja de Susan...  
Sentí escalofríos, recordé las palabras de esa perra y mi mirada se oscureció de inmediato, vi como los tres me miraban...  
—Por lo visto es una perra...—Me dijo Rose.  
—Si, lo es. Pero me la pagara, es una de las persona que tanto daño me hizo—Le dije bajito.  
—¿Quieres cotarnos?—me preguntó Rose.  
—Es complicado... Mi novio estando drogado se acosto con otra y la dejo embarazada, un hombre me destruyó la vida, dejo en coma a mi novio, me mandó al hospital, lo que causó que Charlie tuviera un infarto. Luego Renée me arrebato lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida—Dije pensando lo que vivi.  
—Wow...  
—Si, wow...—Dije distante—Pero los estoy buscando a todos los que me dañaron y voy a encontrarlos...  
—Vengarte... ¿Es so lo que quieres?  
—Quiero justicia. Quiero que me devuelvan lo que perdí y no voy a parar hasta lograrlo. Quiero que mis enemigos sepan que voy a por ellos y teman por mi. Que cada día deban mirar y cuidar sus espaldas. Renée es la primera.  
—¿Quién es esa mujer?  
—Quien me trajo al mundo pero no es mi madre—Sentí la mirada de todos sobre mi y entendí su incomodidad, ya también estaría así ante una situación semejante.

* * *

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Continuo la búsqueda de mi propio destino, hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesare las nuves con mis alas y viajare a un distante mañana._**

* * *

7.  
Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y a todos aquellos lectores anónimos. Lamento la cacografía.

* * *

Había algo en Jasper que no me permitía verlo como algo más. Sus intentos de conquistas se hicieron cada vez más evidentes. No sólo me llevo a almorzar, también me sorprendió que un día se apareciera en la puerta de mi ahora casa, para invitarme a desayunar. Empecé a creer que se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondía y por más encantador que me pareciera, debía ponerle un alto.  
Creo que en mi primer año de carrera, todo fue por decirlo de algún modo, perfecto. Buenas calificacines, las mejores. Y yo tenía ambiciones de salir adelante, no quería solamente que me consideraran alguien en esta vida sólo por tener el apellido Volturi en mi nueva identificación.  
Regresando al tema de Jasper, hoy al retirar mis calificaciones, él me esperaba con un gran ramo de rosas, rosas rojas... Creo que estaba a tan sólo un paso de proponerme que fuera su esposa, saltándose el primer beso y también el noviazgo.  
Definitivamente me empezó a ahogar y se suponía que andaba en busca de Alice Cullen, su ex. No entendía algo, ¿Por qué la buscaba si no la amaba? Ese era uno de los grandes misterios de este mundo y de los que no quería indagar, así lo prefería ya que no quería parecer mas interesada de lo que sabía, no lo estaba.  
Pero Alice Cullen me despertó cierta curiosidad, me gustaría haberla conocido, esperaba conocerla... Algún día. Pero hasta que se descubriera el gran misterio detrás de su desaparición.  
Sonreí de manera forzada, ¿Qué hacía aquí, Jasper? ¿No se cansaba de sonreírme? ¿No se daba cuenta que con sus intentos de conquista lo único que conseguía era hacerme sentir incomóda? ¿Debería poner en mi frente un cartel que le dijera lo que mis labios no se atrevían a decirle? Lo sabía, era una completa cobarde. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque quería desaparecer del mapa al menos del GPS de Jasper. Ya no me busques, le gritaba mi mente y mis labios le dedicaba una sonrisa forzada, aunque a su parecer, mi sonrisa era encantadora. Creo que jamás terminaría de entender la mentalidad de un hombre, ya que yo no pensaba com ellos.  
Y entonces era que Mike venía a mi mente, a más de un año de su muerte... De la muerte de mi padre, del cumpleaños de mi hijo... Y aqi estaba yo, con Jasper. Intentando huir de él. No creí que fuera un hombre o el hombre para mi. No soportaba la idea de que quisiera tocarme y Heidi con Jane no ayudaban al decirme que se eía que yo le interesaba.  
Emmett y su familia se habían ido, regresado a su hogar y al parecer tenían noticias de su hermana, noticias que Jasper no parecía interesad en conocer ya que se decía que ella tendría una nueva pareja.  
—Jasper— Salude.  
— ¿Cómo has estado? No he sabido nada de ti en estos días— No sabía si darme cntra una pared, era apenas tres días sin vernos por temas de horarios, agendas.  
—Mi telefono dice que al menos hablamos unas veinte vecescada día...— Sonrió algo avergonzado...  
—Bueno, es que cn tu compañía no me siento sólo.—Me miró detenidamente por un rato, más del tiempo debido o esperado— ¿Sabes algo de tú ya sabes?  
—Si, la encontré. Pero aun no doy con cierta pareja, creo que dejare de momento mi sed de justicia para tiempo después, sólo busco a alguien y para encontrarlo no es a Renée precisamente a quien necesito, se que ella no me diría nada.  
—Pensaba en que podrías acompañarme a Estados Unidos...—Mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes que no sabía que hacer en estos momentos— Me regreso por un tiempo y quisiera que vinieras.  
—Jasper, yo no creo estar preparada para regresar...  
—Es que, sólo pasaremos por ese país, luego quiero ir a Canadá.— ¿De verdad este hombre estaba haciendo planes para mi? No sabía si sentirme agradecida, ofendida o reírme a carcajadas de sus ocurrencias.  
—Por más que dijera que si o que quisiera, no puedo ir. Ya tengo planes y son para mi salud mental.  
Trate de sonreír pero en esta ocasión no podría fingir tan bien como lo hacia antes, sabía que de decidirme a ir, entonces trataría por cualquier medio encontrar a mi hijo.  
— Entonces ven conmigo a cenar el día de hoy...  
—Lo siento Jasper, pero en unas horas tengo un vuelo. Mi padre quiere que haga algunas cosas...—Me escuse, esperaba que Aro no dijera que yo quería irme lo mas lejos de mi amigo...  
—Me hubiese gustado de veras que me acompañaras para que te presentara a Edward y a sus padres, él es uno de mis mejores amigos y hermano menor de Emmett—Sólo entonces mi cara dejo atrás mi expresión de confusión. No estaba segura de querer conocer a más amigos y parientes suyos, ¿Estarían tan locos como él? No, desde luego que no. Pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿No?  
—El que es médico—Dije al recordar que habían hablado de él, tanto de él como de la "arpía" de su mujer. Según dijeron, era uno de esos hombres que se quedaban con su esposa, no por amor, sólo por culpa. Ya no quise saber más de él ni de la zorra y menos de la supuesta terrorífica familia que tenía esta.  
—Él mismo. Le caería muy bien, creo que hasta comparten gustos—Allí si que me alarme. ¿Qué pretendía?  
— Bueno, Jasper. Eso será quizás en un futuro. No esperes que sea en uno muy cercano— Hice que él sonriera, pensando que sólo bromeaba con él, si tan sólo lo supiera lo que pasa por mi mente.  
—Te ofrecería acercarte hasta tu casa pero veo que trajiste tu auto—Yo sonteí.  
—Si, es imposible deshacerme de mi coche.  
—Isabella, quería... Yo quería...—¿Tu que querías? estuve tentada a preguntarle y escuche una risita en mi mente que no era otra que la mía propia. Si, estaba casi loca o ya loca de remate.  
—Jasper... Por favor, creo que no es momento para hablar...  
— ¿Sabes lo que quiero decirte?  
—Por tus nervios presiento que no es nada bueno—.Dije rápidamente— No soy fans de las malas noticias y prefiero no saberla.  
Él se quedo pensativo, como si hubiese viajado a un lugar recóndito de su mente... Lo cual, aproveché para emprender mi huida.  
—Adios, Jasper.  
—Hasta pronto, Isabella— se despidio.  
Yo lo escuche apagado, quizás haya aprendido más de mi con este encuentro, yo no le daría a él ni a nadie nada bueno. El motor de mi coche hizo que me concentrara en la carretera. Con un gran suspiro seguí adelante, sin mirar atras, como lo había hecho hasta hoy.  
Mis únicas metas en esta vida era superarme, ser alguien en esta vida para así recuperar a mi hijo y no me detendría hasta lograrlo, aunque para ello tenga que pasar por encima de quien sea, no me tocaría el corazón por nada, por nadie, después de todo ¿Quién me trato a mi en el pasado de aquel modo? ¿Quién me abrió su corazón? Muy pocas, muchos más me hicieron daño.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue ver si Aro había regresado... Allí estaba... Él siempre estaba allí, quizás tenía un tipo de radar para saber los momentos en que Isabella se sentía una mierda. La voz que algunas veces aparecía en mi mente, se reía de mis ocurrencia, era la voz de mi adorable sarcasmo. Creo que en este tiempo me volví una completa perra. No, no lo creía, estaba completamente segura de ello.  
—Isabella, querías hablar conmigo— No era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.  
—Sí, es sobre él...  
—El joven quien estuvo al pendiente de ti este último año.  
—Si, ese mismo.  
—¿Qué sucede exactamente, Isabella?  
—Siento que él quiere algo más de mi. Ha llegado a hablarme de su familia, de sus amigos...—Aro me observo por un momento, levantando una de sus cejas— Y... Siento que comienzo a ahogarme, no quiero que él intente avanzar en nuestra relación. Si sólo lo veo como un amigo, es uno de los pocos hombres a las cuales puedo llamar amigo, no quiero perder su amistad...  
—Si él esta enamorado de ti, ya has perdido su amistad— Lo observe detenidamete—Hay algo que tienes que saber de nosotros los hombres, no podemos ver a la mujer que amamos como una simple amiga, siempre querremos más, mucho más de lo que ella este dispuesta a darnos.  
—¿Qué hago, entonces?—Me desesperé, Jasper no podía pretender algo así, eso jamás podría dárselo. Me resultaba imposible, hasta repugnante.  
—Puedes quedarte y así perder su amistad. Puedes irte y así él te buscara.—Ninguna de sus ideas me parecían sastisfactorias—Aunque si el regresa por ti, puedo hacerle saber que yo no quiero que sea más que un amigo.  
—Eso sería bueno, el irme. Anque no se para donde... ¿Y mi carrera?  
—Tranquila... Quizás te guste la idea de irte a estudiar a Cambringe—Mis ojos se abrieron grande.  
—¿Me estas hablando dela ciudad universitaria inglesa?  
—Si. ¿Qué te parece la solución? Nosotros estariamos constantemente en contacto contigo, iríamos a visitarte, hablariamos contigo. Pero Jasper no sabría como encontrarte, tendrás tiempo para pensar.  
Si, esa era la mejor idea, no se me habría ocurrido otra. Sólo tendría que preguntarle, algún día a Aro, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mi?

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

*Cambridge es un distrito no metropolitano, una ciudad universitaria inglesa muy antigua, y la capital del condado de Cambridgeshire, a orillas del río Cam.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

¿Qué tan díficil era querer estar sola y que nadie me molestara? Era imposible lograrlo, al menos para mi. Hace dos meses que estaba en Cambridge y no paraba de recibir mensajes de todo tipo.  
Jane me llamo diciéndome que Jasper había regresado y que estaba desesperado por encontrarme. Heidi también me dijo lo mismo, al parecer, Jasper hasta hablo con Aro, aun así, no se aplaco. Por lo visto, tuvieron una discusión y de no ser por mis hermanos, habrían terminado a los golpes. Eran momentos como estos en los que agradecía tenerlos como familia.  
Cada día desconectaba mi teléfono móvil y me sumergía en mi propio mundo. Aunque al volver a la realidad me encontraba con mensajes de texto, mensajes de voz, llamadas perdidas. Esto ya era demasiado.  
Un día, me encontré con un mensaje del famoso Edward Cullen...

 _"Srta. Vulturi, usted no me conoce, tampoco tengo el gusto de conocerle. Sólo quería pedirle que se comunique con Jasper para tranquilizarlo. Su familia se ha negado a darle información de usted. Espero que reconsidere su posición y le de una oportunidad a mi amigo. Nunca antes lo había visto tan ilusionado con alguien como lo esta con usted. Le aclaro que mi amigo no es malo, sólo se preocupa por usted. Aquí le dejo mi número si quiere comunicarse conmigo..."_

Allí deje de escuchar, decidí ignorarlo. ¿Tan preocupado estaba Jasper que hacía que su amigo me dejara un mensaje? No sabía si sentirme ridícula o avergonzada. Esta situación me estaba superando cada día un poco más.  
Era una de esas situaciones en las que quería gritar y maldecir pero que por educación no lo hacía. Pero llegó hasta a dejarme mensajes de todo tipos.  
En ese instante decidí que lo mejor sería comunicarme con el señor Cullen para que tranquilizara a nuestro amigo en común, quizás él n me ahogaría tanto, no como Jasper.

 _De: Isabella Vulturi._  
 _Asunto: Lamento la demora._  
 _Para: Edward Cullen._  
 _Estimado Sr. Cullen, de verdad lamento que usted deba perder su valioso tiempo en tratar de localizarme. Lo cierto es que no quiero que me encuentren, Italia ha empezado ha ahogarme y por temas de fuerza mayor he tenido que irme. Se que no entenderá mis razones pero me atrevo a pedirle a usted que le comunique a su amigo Jasper que no me encuentro en un momento de mi vida en el que quiera tener algo más que una simple amistad. No es mi intención lastimar a nadie, pero hay cosas de mi vida que me hacen imposibles pensar en mi misma, tengo prioridades y eso mi familia lo entiende._  
 _Se que sería un atrevimiento de mi parte pedirle que trate de hacer que su amigo me olvide, pero creo que no soy la mujer adecuada para él ni para nadie. Quiero concentrarme en mis estudios, no puedo volver hasta convertirme en una persona de bien._  
 _Quiero que entienda, que no quiero lastimar a Jasper. Pero hay cosas en esta vida que son inevitables, quisiera no tener tantos problemas, quizás así prodría corresponder al menos un poco al cariño y aprecio que me demostró su amigo, los sentimientos de Jasper son más de lo que creo merecer._  
 _Dudo mucho que pueda alguien comprenderme, pero su amigo sabe que mi vida no ha sido fácil. Espero que le diga que estoy tan bien como puedo estar._  
 _Isabella Vulturi._

Y sin pensarlo, lo envié. No esperaba respuesta así que deje mi móvil en mi mesa de luz y me fui a bañarme. No quería tener noticias, era mejor. Sin noticias era mejor que sentirme mal porque alguien se fijo en mi, al cual yo no podría nunca jamás corresponderle.  
Al sentir el agua en mi cuerpo me calme, fue como transportarme en algún lugar en mi mente, un lugar sano y sin problemas. No tenía de momentos problemas o eso quería pensar y sentirme así. Volví a mi cama y me acosté.  
Me dormí de inmediato, sin revisar nada, no quería tener noticias de Edward Cullen ni del mundo entero, sólo quería descansar, que todo tomara su lugar y así sentirme al menos un poco bien.  
Al otro día me desperte, me desperté tarde. Sentí como si abría mis ojos por primera vez, sonreí y me estire en la cama, suspire.  
Para mi sorpresa, tenía un correo, un correo cinco minutos de haber enviado el mio. Con un sonoro suspiro lo abrí.

 _De: Edward Cullen._  
 _Asunto: Noticias._  
 _Para: Isabella Vulturi._  
 _Es bueno tener noticias de usted, Srta Vulturi. No quiero hacerle sentir mal con comentarios fuera de lugar, pero jamás lo había visto a Jasper tan ilusionado, ni siquiera con mi pequeña hermana. Sólo alguien increíble se hubiese ganado su afecto tan pronto._  
 _Creo saber como se siente, mi mujer tiene cáncer y no puedo hacer nada por ella, se lo que se siente no poder hacer nada para ayudar a alguien cercano, además soy médico._  
 _No se preocupe Srta. Vulturi, yo me encargare de hacerle saber a mi amigo que usted se encuentra bien y aunque le duela, que debe esperar._  
 _Edward Cullen._

No le escribí respuesta y esperaba que con esto dejaran de llegar los mensajes de texto, las llamadas perdidas, los mensajes en el buzón de voz y lo correo que estaba tan seguro de que iba a recibir desde el día de hoy.  
Esperaba de todo corazón que Edward Cullen tenga la suficiente fuerza para lograr que Jasper me dejara de ver como algo tan importante en su vida, quería que Cullen tenga la suficiente importancia para que su amigo me olvide por completo.  
Supe que la soledad era lo que me esperaba en esta vida, no tenia de otra más que resignarme, la soledad sería mi única compañía hasta que diera con el paradero de mi hijo, cuando diera con él, nada ni nadie podría separarme de él, sería mío, sólo mio.  
Le agradecería desde mi corazón a la familia que lo crió como suyo pero lucharía con todo mi ser por él, a mi hijo me lo arrebataron, yo no lo dejé porque si, amaba a esa pequeña parte de mi, era lo único que podría llenar el vació que sentía y sólo por ese ser era que yo vivía.

* * *

Edward Cullen era uno de los hombres más atractivo de todo el mundo, sus ojos eran de un profundo verde, su cabello despeinado por naturaleza, no había modo de que se acomodara y de un extraño color cobrizo y vivía en la ciudad de New York, en donde tenían tanto él como su familia una clínica propia.  
Se encontraba en su despacho y para su sorpresa, tenía un correo de quien menos lo esperaba, de nada más ni nada menos que de la "rompecorazones", la Srta. Isabella Vulturi. Él mismo había sido testigo de como su mejor amigo se había derrumbado por completo, al volver a Italia y no encontrarla, además de que los familiares de ella no querían soltar prenda, ni nada de su ubicación, ella no quería ser encontrada, pero el corazón de su mejor amigo no entendía razones y estaba perdiendo la razón y el corazón por esa misteriosa mujer. Era inevitable no sentir curiosidad por ella, por la mujer que había logrado amarrar a Jasper y que poseía tal poder, capaz de destruirlo con tan sólo respirar. Estaba más que claro, Isabella Vulturi tenía amarrado a su mejor amigo de las pelotas.  
Se apresuro en abrir el correo y lo que vio lo desconcertó más que darle una solución, y sabía que tendría que consolar nuevamente a su mejor amigo. Sin lugar a dudas, Jasper había dado con una mujer fatal.

 _De: Isabella Vulturi._  
 _Asunto: Lamento la demora._  
 _Para: Edward Cullen._  
 _Estimado Sr. Cullen, de verdad lamento que usted deba perder su valioso tiempo en tratar de localizarme. Lo cierto es que no quiero que me encuentren, Italia ha empezado ha ahogarme y por temas de fuerza mayor he tenido que irme. Se que no entenderá mis razones pero me atrevo a pedirle a usted que le comunique a su amigo Jasper que no me encuentro en un momento de mi vida en el que quiera tener algo más que una simple amistad. No es mi intención lastimar a nadie, pero hay cosas de mi vida que me hacen imposibles pensar en mi misma, tengo prioridades y eso mi familia lo entiende._  
 _Se que sería un atrevimiento de mi parte pedirle que trate de hacer que su amigo me olvide, pero creo que no soy la mujer adecuada para él ni para nadie. Quiero concentrarme en mis estudios, no puedo volver hasta convertirme en una persona de bien._  
 _Quiero que entienda, que no quiero lastimar a Jasper. Pero hay cosas en esta vida que son inevitables, quisiera no tener tantos problemas, quizás así prodría corresponder al menos un poco al cariño y aprecio que me demostró su amigo, los sentimientos de Jasper son más de lo que creo merecer._  
 _Dudo mucho que pueda alguien comprenderme, pero su amigo sabe que mi vida no ha sido fácil. Espero que le diga que estoy tan bien como puedo estar._  
 _Isabella Vulturi._

Sin ni siquiera haber terminado de leer su correo, ya me encontraba escribiéndole, necesitaba de algún modo que ella supiera que la comprendía y sólo Dios sabe que espere horas una respuesta, respuesta que nunca llego, solo en cinco minutos ya tenía mi correo escrito y ella ya lo había recibido, en ese momento pensé que era por el cambio de horario, me quedaría esperando...  
Cuando la llame me dejo sin aliento su dulce voz, tuve que recordarme a mi mismo que era un hombre comprometido y que esa mujer era quien le había robado el corazón de mi mejor amigo. Me sentía un patán, de verdad un completo hijo de puta que se quería meter en las bragas de la mujer de un hermano. Era un caso complejo.  
Quería que con mi correo sintiera que había un hombre que la comprendía.

 _De: Edward Cullen._  
 _Asunto: Noticias._  
 _Para: Isabella Vulturi._  
 _Es bueno tener noticias de usted, Srta Vulturi. No quiero hacerle sentir mal con comentarios fuera de lugar, pero jamás lo había visto a Jasper tan ilusionado, ni siquiera con mi pequeña hermana. Sólo alguien increíble se hubiese ganado su afecto tan pronto._  
 _Creo saber como se siente, mi mujer tiene cáncer y no puedo hacer nada por ella, se lo que se siente no poder hacer nada para ayudar a alguien cercano, además soy médico._  
 _No se preocupe Srta. Vulturi, yo me encargare de hacerle saber a mi amigo que usted se encuentra bien y aunque le duela, que debe esperar._  
 _Edward Cullen._

Me sentía como un adolescente, en ese momento cuando vi la fotografía de ella cargando a mi sobrina, Jasper comento que era simplemente perfecta, fuerte, hermosa y única en este jodido planeta, lo entendía, era una mujer fatal. La mujer que cualquier hombre desearia tener y darle lo que ella pidiera.  
"Lo que tu quieras, nena"...  
Estaba jodido, deseaba nunca conocerla en persona... Ojala el destino este de mi parte solamente en esta. Sólo en una.

* * *

Continuara


	9. Chapter 9

9.

* * *

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas.

* * *

Aro Vulturi es un hombre de mundo, el segundo de tres hermanos, a tras de sucarácterr alegre que se encuentra un hombre manipulador que ve por sus intereses y los de su familia. Lo único que Aro Vulturi jamás pudo tener por completo fue a Jenna.  
Es por ese motivo que cuando esta lo llamo pidiendo su ayuda, no lo dudo, la escucho y vio como una chica sufría por el abandono de una madre y todo lo que Isabella Swan paso en su anterior vida. Esa joven conquisto su corazón, vio en ella a la hija que no le dio la vida, la hija que nunca pudo tener y la llevó consigo a su natal Italia, en donde empezaría una nueva vida como su hija, como una Vulturi más.  
Se sentía orgulloso de Isabella, de sus logros y sus objetivos, la forma en que quería sperarse para encontrar y luchar por su hijo.  
Los hermanos de Aro se sentían complacido por su nueva sobrina, su opinión sobre la joven no fue otra más que "Es una verdadera Vulturi", ya que muy pocos tenían el privilegio de poseer ese apellido y merecerlo.  
Marco, Aro y Cayo son los tres hijos de un hombre poderoso, de quien poco se sabe y ellos lo prefiren, asi como prefieren olvidar el fatal accidente en donde murieron sus esposas... Ese viaje nunca se debió hacer, pero no se pudo evitar y fue así como Marco se quedo sin Didyme, Aro se quedo sin Sulpicia y Cayo se quedo sin Athenodora.  
Lo que menos debes ser para un Vulturi es un problema, es por eso que Aro se molesto al ver a Jasper rondar a su hija que lo tolero un año y ya no pudo más, estaba de más decir que Isabella había perdido toda la confianza en el sentido románticoo hacia los hombres, hasta a su propio padre adoptivo algunas veces lo miraba con temor, el la comprendía. Compartió su idea de alejarse deallíi y para u sorpresa, se entero que su nueva adoración o luz de sus ojos estaba haciendo dos carreras a la vez.  
Es por eso que en uno de sus viajes a America, más precisamentee en donde había encontrado a Isabella, decidió llevar en practica un plan, para ello necesitaba a los noticieros, periodicos y medios masivos de conunicació que estuvieran a su disposición, ayudaría a encontrar a Renée, aunque dudaba que ella se atreviese a volver por su hija.  
Entonces lo supo, lo mejor era matar a Isabella Swan.  
Si vas a dar un golpe como el que su hija iba a dar, era mejor que el enemigo su supiera desde donde venía su oponente. Asi que uso esos medios masivos de comunicación. Renée y sus cómplices sabrían que iban a por ella, que era la presa y que un cazador los acechaba. Deberían cuidar sus espaldas. Lo mejor era que los malos empezarían a ver enemigos en donde no los había y que por suerte se matarían entre ellos mismos.

 _ **Era nueva en la ciudad, vino en busca de una nueva oportunidad y encontro la muerte.**_  
 _ **En instante no te pierdas esta noticia que te dejara sin habla.**_  
 _ **¿Tráfico de blancas? ¿Tráfico de niños recien nacido?**_  
 _ **Aberrante descubrimiento por parte de las autoridades.**_

Ese fue uno de las noticias que salio en todo el país, historia que conmosiono a todos por igual, con tan sólo el titulo, la audiencia se fue por las nueves, todos querían saber sobre la mujer que había sido encontrada.

 _ **Mujer menor de edad es encontrada sin vida. En la autopsia se ha encontrado ADN de un donador familiar y por las pruebas confirman que era en hijo de esta joven. Isabella Swan fue identificada hace una semana por su historial médico. De trás de esta joven madre hay una familia cruel que le negó el auxilio y no tuvo la atención debida. El que atendió este parto no es un médico, es una bestía con bata blanca. ¿En quién confiar? Isabella es una víctima de una madre que nunca lo debió ser, fue víctima del abuso de su padrastro que hoy en día esta en la carcel. ¿Cuantas mujeres, niñas pasaran por esta situacion? Ahora fue Isabella, ¿Y si fuese tu hija el día de mañana? Tomemos conciencia de estos casos y todos roguemos para encontrar sano y salvo al hijo de Isabella.**_

El discurso del periodista recorrió el mundo y eso es lo que Aro pretendía. Su hija ya lo sabía, pero no había posibilidad a que relacionen a Isabella Swan con Isabella Vulturi. También, Aro era consciente de que debía ser una gran noticia para Renée sus complices y qe no tardarían en salir de su escondite.

* * *

En la graduación de Isabella todo estuvieron presentes, toda la familia Vulturi querían ver y contemplar la maravillosa mujer que se había convertido.  
Principalmente por haber logrado sus dos títulos al mismo tiempo, Aro no podía estar más orgulloso, quería que s hija volviera a casa pero bien sabía él que Isabella, su pequeña iría a buscar a su hijo, no sin antes pasar una temporada en Italia y así volver con más fuerzas.  
La fiesta de graduación fue excelente, el baile fue hermoso, sólo que Isabella no tenía compañero y por ese motivo, su hermano Felix la acompaño como su pareja para el baile ya que no tenía ninguna relación amorosa.  
Con una gran alegría, Isabella decidió regresar con su familia a Italia...  
En el avión privado no dejo de estar preocupada, sabía que el momento se acercaba, que debía volver pronto a su ciudad natal y que allí sebería enfrentarse con tantas sombras de su pasado y todo para que le devuelvan lo que le habían arrebatodo, necesitaba que le devolvieran a su hijo.

* * *

Italia no había cambiado nada, todo estaba igual, yo no era la misma, ahora había una mujer segura, calificada para enfrentar la vida, que había aprendido de los golpes constantes que esta le había proporcionado.  
Para mi sorpresa, vi que Aro tenía algunos papeles de los que querría hablar conmigo y por este motivo quería verme para hablar sobre ellos pero argumentaba que no estaba aun lista y que me quería tener al menos una semana tranquila sin que me preocupara por nada.  
Los días pasaban y ya había recibido la felicitaciones de mi gran amigo secreto durante estos años, no era otro que Edward Cullen, quien hablaba conmigo por correo o muy pocas veces por llamadas, eso me hacía sentir extrañamente bien con todo lo malo que había pasado en mi vida al menos tenía un amigo con el cual contar.  
El día en que finalmente hablaría con Aro, algo extraño paso, alguien llamaba a la puerta de mi casa con insistencia, ese día todo el personal estaba en su día libre y yo, simplemente fui a abrir, lo que vi me sorprendió. Un hombre rubio frente a mi y no era otro que Jasper.  
¿Cómo es que él había descubierto que yo había regresado? ¿Cómo?  
—¡Isabella! Al fin regresaste—Me dijo para tomarme entre sus brazos para abrazarme, después me soltó y retrocedí, no podía creer lo que había hecho.  
—Jasper...  
—¿Por qué no quisiste hablar conmigo?—Parcia que subiría por la paredes de lo furioso que se veía.  
—Eso fue por mi, chico—Le dijo Aro—No quiero que Isabella perdiera su tiempo en cosas sin sentido, que se concentrara en sus estudios.  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
—Nadie es lo suficiente para ella.—Vi la expresió mordaz de Aro—Deberías retirarte, necesito hablar con mi hija sobre sus planes y los de nuestra familia.  
Aro le estaba diciendo "amablemente" que se largara, yo solo podía bajar mi vista y hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado ni siendo testigo de nada del enfrentamiento de estos dos.  
—Jasper, hablaremos luego. Hoy tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con mi padre. Te agradecería que nos dieras un momento para nosotros, no he visto a mi familia en mucho tiempo, ¿Sabes?  
No quería sonar mala pero es que no podía con ese acoso y carga en mi vida, no lo toleraba y me molestaba tenerlo cerca.  
—Ya has escuchado a mi hija, ahora vete de aquí. No te quiero ver.  
Jasper me miro entrecerrando sus ojos y se fue, se fe furioso.  
—Vamos a mi despacho...  
Lo seguí y tome mi asiento frente a él, Aro se dirigió a la caja fuerte y de ella saco unas carpetas, mientras las sacaba y me observaba detenidamente.  
—Renée estaba en Canadá. Pero, al saber la noticia de tu supuesta muerte, volvió, por lo visto no trabaja sola. Creo que si encuetras a Renée encontraras a tú hijo, aunque no anda con ningún niño. Estoy seguro que la pareja que atendio en el parto lo tienen.  
—Es hora de que regrese, ¿No?—Le pregunte.  
—Si, es hora. Creo que deberías ver a Jenna primero y luego ir a New York.  
—¿Cómo apareceré alli?  
—Jasper.  
Lo obserbe con mis ojos bien abiertos,¿Estaba escuchando de verdad? ¿Él quería que volviera con Jasper a ese país?  
—Pero...  
—No te confundas, me refiero a que vallas con él como una amiga.  
—Para él no será suficiente mi amistad.  
—Pero con ello se conformara por el momento.  
—Luego volverá a lo mismo.  
—Ya veremos como controlarlo. Tus hermanos te ayudaran, por eso no debes preocuparte.  
Nuestras miradas se encontraron como si en nuestros propios ojos encontraríamos los argumentos suficientes para hacer seder al otro. No funcionó. Ambos, ahora mismo, eramos unos verdaderos Vulturi...

* * *

Llame a Jasper para ir a tomar un café y hablar. Él ya me esperaba allí, debí suponerlo.  
—Isabella, no tienes una idea cuanto te bsque y espere saber de ti.  
—No puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad, Jasper. Pero no vine a hablar contigo por lo ocurrido en el pasado. Vine a decirte que estaré un tiempo en Estados unidos, ¿Conoces algún lugar que tengauna buena hubicación?—Le pregunte.  
—Te puedes quedar con los Cullen. Ellos estarán encantados de poder recibirte.  
—No quiero molestar.  
—Rose no deja de hablar de lo buena y hermosa que eres. Y según suspalabras, eres la primera mujer que me pone en mi lugar. Con ella y su esposo, sin dudas tendrás un lugar.  
—¿Me estas ofreciendo irme contigo?—Le pregunté.  
—Si, eso es lo que deseo, Isabella. Aunque sólo me veas como a un amigo. ¿Esto es por tu justicia? No me importa que me uses, sólo quiere serte útil.  
—Sabes que gete podría salir lastimada con esto...  
—Si. Pero te hicieron daño, es razón suficiente para hacerlo. En mi tendrás siempre un amigo incondicional.  
Lo vi sonreír, tan apacible que me dio confianza.  
—Te tomaré la palabra—Le dije para luego sonreír.  
Era bueno contar con Jasper, aunque él no supiese que el enemigo pudiera estar tan cerca.

* * *

Continuara.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

* * *

 _Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias los posibles errores de ortografía._

 _Pronto re-edicción de esta historia._

* * *

No sabía si debía estar asombrada por todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mi.  
Él sabía que yo quería venganza.  
Él sabía que estaba tan destruida como para querer huir hasta de él.  
¿Qué tanto podía conseguir una mujer de un hombre enamorado?  
Era una pregunta peligrosa y yo estaba dispuesta a jugar con fuego, dispuesta a enfrentar las llamas y brazas si con eso conseguía lo que quería, todos los riesgos eran pocos si es que con ese peligro me llevaba a tener a mi hijo en brazos por vez primera.  
Algo aprendí de Renée, las hienas ríen antes de matar, debía estarle agradecida y yo me encargaría de dedicarle a ella mi mejor sonrisa.  
Pensé en el hombre que estaba a mi lado, ese hombre que estaba muy metido en sus pesamientos. No quería que dejara de hacer aquello, lo cierto es que se veía adorable, como un niño regañado, con el ceño fruncido, la duda y las miles de pregunta eran notorias en su rostro. Si, un crio adulto después de todo, sentí la gran necesidad de reír y no pude evitarlo, así fue como tuve sus ojos fijos en mi.  
—¿Sucede algo?  
—Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo, quería preguntartelo pero temí que pudieras moderme.  
Lo vi sonreír.  
—La única oportunidad en la que quizás podría morder es en la intimidad.  
Me sonroje. "¿En donde te has metido, Isabella?" Me grite a mi misma mentalmente y sentí mi rostro arder.  
—Mucha información, detende allí vaquero o no tendre más remedio que llamarte mordelón.  
Lo vi reirse y sonrojarse.  
Wow, ese era quizás un poder oculto en mi ¿El poder de hacer a un hombre sorojarse? Ni que fuese un adolescente que es encontrado por un adulto cn los pantalones bajo.  
La tensión que había en el hambiente se esfumo y esperaba que este viaje privado al menos sea para coocerle mejor.  
—¿Y tú sobrina?  
—Ella se encuentra bien, feliz al saber que la familia va a crecer.  
—Increíble, un hermanito.  
De pronto note mi sonrisa sincera en la comisuras de mis labios.  
—Si, Rose espera que sea un niño esta vez, así tener al bebe de mamá ya que su hija es la bebe de papá y olvida a su madre...  
—Pobre Rose...  
Yo siempre había añorado tener una familia grande pero con lo sucedido era claro que todos esos sueños de niña ilusa, de cuentos de hadas y princesas ya no podía ser para mi, ya que se fueron por las alcantarillas.  
Esperaba poder llegar pronto a donde quiera que sea que Jasper me llevaría.  
La casa de los Cullen, según me dijo, ¿Conocería a todos los Cullen? ¿Me caerían bien? ¿Yo les caería bien a ellos? Por fin podría saber quien era quien y tenerlos cara a cara.  
El vuelo privado que compartía con Jasper fue interesante, es un hombre bastante aceptble si le permites tratarte y aceptas sus multiples cumplidos, pero después de todo se trataba de un hombre, con sólo saber eso me basta para saber que quiere más de mi, siempre lo quiso y que yo tenía en mis manos el poder de negarle lo que tanto añora.  
He pensado en los Cullen, no los conozco a todos y es más, creo que aunque me acepten en su casa debería buscar otro lugar sólo para mi.  
Para mi sorpresa, Italia me despidio con alegría y con los rayos de sol iluminando mi rostro. Estados Unidos fue todo lo contrario, como si mi propio hogar se negara a mi regreso, todo estaba gris, viento, como si mi regreso sólo auguraba tempestad para aquellos que se atrevieron a meterse conmigo, los que alguna vez me dieron la espalda y más aquellos que me arrebataron lo que tato amo en mi vida, los que me quitaron a mi padre y a mi hijo.  
Ser el verdugo tenía algo ueno despues de todo, de por si todos estaban condenados y yo, hace años que deje de ser la victima.  
Renée no imaginas cuanto deseo tenerte frente a frente.  
Jessica, iré a por ti, me puedes serir de algo al menos.  
Phil ya no importas. ¿Será que el cree en la justicia divina? Deberia preguntarselo, pero por lo que supe, hace más de tres años que ya no pude decir ni una sola palabra, tampoco podría verme, sólo oirme... Él es la prueba de que los accidentes suelen ocurrir en la carcel, más si el preso es un violador. Ahora su cruda realidad es que ha pasado a ser la ramera de varios reos. Si,el caso de Phil es justicia poética. Al menos, ya no tendre que encargarme de él.  
Susan y la familia Newton,eran otra cosa. La muy zorra se atrevio a despreciarme, no sólo a mi sino también a mi hijo... Lauren, Lauren... Otra zorra más... Espero que jamás tenga que sufrir la perdida de un hijo, porque es lo peor que podía pasarte en esta vida.  
Ninguno abría quien los golpeo, después de todo, yo para el mundo ya estoy muerta.  
Tenía n enemigo invisible o mejor dicho dos enemigos de los cuales desconocia su identidad, aquellos que atendieron mi parto, ese par de animales que me dejaon media muerta, a esos hdp nadie podría salvarles, me encargaría personalment de esos dos, ellos se llevaron a mi bebe y eso no se lo perdono a nadie.  
—Perdona Isabella, no quise asustarte—Me dijo Jasper después de tocarme la mano y ver mi reacción.  
—No te preocupes, estaba pensativa, sólo... No lo vuelvas a hacer.  
Lo vi mirarme de una manera tal que mi corazón se habría destrozado de no ser que ya estaba en mil pedazos. Lo que vi en sus ojos era tristeza, yo no podía hacer nada, tampoco quería hacerlo, el me dijo que podría usarlo, como bien sabía que yo no era un presa fácil... No, yo no era una cualquiera, lo triste de esto, de Jasper y de mi, es que jamás se habría volteado a mirar a Isabella Swan, él veía a la poderosa y omnipotente Isabella Vulturi y esta era una razón para que este hombre no sea para mi. Él supone cosas de mi vida, pero no sabe nada, no sabe nada de mi vida y no lo sabrá a menos que sea necesario.  
Pronto, pronto recuperaría a mi hijo, o importaba morir en el intento, ese pequeño es mio, sólo mio y nadie podría arrebatarmelo de lo brazos nuevamente, pobre de aquel que hiciera el mínimo intento... Si, pobre de él porque allí si, sacaría uñas y dientes, todo por mi bebe.  
Isabella Vulturi, de la realeza italiana, reí ante tal pensamiento... Jasper me trataba como tal. ¿Así debrería sentirme?  
Después de salir de aquel angar privado, a fuera nos esperaba un auto con chofer incluído, al subir en él, Jasper me hizo compañía y el chofer se ocupaba de nuestro equipaje...  
—¿Nerviosa?  
—No.  
—Pensé que lo estarías, conocerás a los Cullen después de todo.  
—Ya conozco a Emmett y me cayo bastante bien, creo que así será co el resto de la familia.  
—Debo decirte algo...  
—Dilo.  
—Alice esta aquí.  
—¿Y?  
—Creo que no le caes bien.  
—Tranquilo vaquero, Alice no me preocupa y se que si se llega a dar una situación sabré ponerla en su lugar, no dudes de ello.  
—Alice es muy isistente si quiere algo.  
—También suelo serlo, más si me molestan. Sí Alice planea algo tendrás que ponerla en su lugar ya que de lo contrario lo haré yo.  
Jasper me miro asombrado, lo ignore, no quería que me siguiera mirando de ese modo, me miraba como si fuese una completa desconocida y así era, él no me conocía.  
De repente vino a mi mete una idea ridícula, que no supe si ponerme furiosa o reirme de algo tan infantil. ¿Jasper mencionó a Alice sólo para ver mi reacción? No, esto era completamente hilarante.  
Decidí mirar por la ventanilla, la ciudad era increíble, muy poblada y a la vez, ante ms ojos, vacía.  
En el centro de New York, rodeada de rascacielos, se encontraba una majestuosa mansión, era sorprendente, describirla simplemente imposible, debías verla con tus propios ojos, era igual a la casa Vulturi.

* * *

Las rejas se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo el ingreso del auto, sentí mi estómago un millón de sensaciones distintas, querá caerles bien. Bien a todos.  
¿Jasper me presentaría como su novia? No, como su amiga estaba bien, no hablamos de esto, tendría que haberme ado cuento o haber sacado el tema durante el vuelo o el recorrido hasta a mansión.  
Al bajar del auto, Jasper me sostuvo un momento, lo permití ya que estaba muy mareada.  
—¿Te encuentras bien?—Lo vi preocupado—Quizás Carlisle se ecuentre en la casa, así te atienda.  
—No, ya estoy bien. No se lo digas, pero o me gustan los médicos.  
Lo vi sonreír enigmaticamente. Algo me escondía... Y no espero a hacermelo saber.  
—Carlisle te gustara.  
No quice preguntar más, ¿Gustarme un doctor? Eso jamás...  
Vi como Jasper habría la puerta, como dueño de casa, lo que me sorprendió.  
Escuche murmullos, risas y comentarios. Si, eran una gran familia. No pude más que recordar a los Vulturi y a Charlie, al estar con ellos era igual en ambiente familiar y yo, añoraba aquello.  
—¡Isabella!—Reconocí la voz de Emmett— Aunque debería decir, Arquitecta Vulturi.  
No pude evitarlo, sonreí... Él se acerco a mi, dispuesto a abrazarme, no fue hasta que vio mi cara de terror que se detuvo o en este momento estaría siendo victima de un fuerte abrazo de oso.  
—Isabella, no tienes idea... Jasper se la ha pasado llorando por ti, hasta llegamos a pensar qe era gay...  
Ese era Emmett nuevamente, conseguí adaptarme a él tiemp a tras, lo que no espere es que Jasper saliera corriendo por detras de él, persiguiendolo iacundo. Me dejaron sola ante todos los Cullen.  
Busque un rostro familiar y no encontre ninguno, entonces mis ojos se fijaron en unos ojos verdes que me miraban, observe a aquella hermosa mujer y sentí que podía confiar en ella, simplemente lo sentí, tenía un aura maternal, me miraba como a una hija más.  
—Isabella soy Esme Cullen, espero que tu estadía en nestra casa sea de tú agrado.  
—Gracias señora Cullen...  
—Dime Esme—Le sonreí—Te presento a mi esposo, Carlisle Cullen.  
Vi a un hombre rubio de ojos celestes...  
—Enantada de poder conocerle, Dr. Cullen.  
—Dime Carlisle, Isabella.  
Lo vi sonreír, como aprobandome... ¿Qué pasaba aquí?  
—Esta es mi hija menor, Alice—Vi a una chica bajita, quien me saludo sólo por mera cortesía—Él es Edward.  
Vi al hombre que tenía adelante, su cabello cobrizo despeinado, a leguas se notaba que era un seductor.  
—Es bueno conocerte al fin—Murmuro a lo que sólo asentí.  
—Ya conoces a Rose, Alison y a Emmett. Tanya, la esposa de Edward, no se encuentra en casa, esta internada.  
—¿Se encuentra bien?—No pude evitar preguntarselo.  
—Si, es normal con su enfermedad.—De atras de Edward, rodeandole la pierna, vi que algo se movia—Y este es mi otro nieto, Anthony.  
Entonces vi al pequeño, cabello castaño y ojos grices, era muy lindo el pequeño.  
—Hola Thony...  
—Hola.  
Me emocione al ver que me saludaba, ¿Mi hijo sería como él? Mi pequeño ya tenía seías años. Entonces sentía que Rose se acercaba a mi con su pequeño vientre que ya estaba creciendo y me abrazo, al igual que Ali...  
Al fin, estaba en New York. Al finconocía a los Cullen. Todo comenzaba hoy.  
—Isabella, ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos dejas abrzarte?—Pregunto Emmett.  
Todos rieron conmigo por su ocurrencía, él venía agarrandose la cabeza y Jasper le seguía con una gran sonrisa. Esta familia no era nada parecido a lo que he conocido antes. Algo bueno podría salir de esto... ¿No?

* * *

Continuara.


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas. PRONTO ESTA HISTORIA ESTARA EN REVISIÓN PARA CORREGIR LA CACOGRAFÍA QUE COTIENE ESTA HISTORIA. No tengo Beta.

* * *

Se suponía que hoy sería un día como cualquier otro, pero no. Emmett tenía que hacerlo diferente, desde temprano.  
—Isabella llega hoy, Isabella llega hoy—Cantaba Emmett, nada afinado—Jasper ya no estará con cara de estreñido, oooooh...  
—Cállate, Emmett. Haces que me duelan los oídos—Le grite—Haras despertar a Anthony.  
—Pero mi sobrino esta feliz con la ausencia de la bruja y para tu información... Esta jugando con Ali.—Mostrándome la lengua de un modo muy infantil. Si, nadie quería mucho a Tanya en estos días, pero así fue desde el principio.—Ya supiste que llegan en unas horas... Aunque tendrá una horrible bienvenida. Mira que llover justamente hoy.  
—¿La srta. Vulturi? ¿Qué viene a hacer aquí?—Yo no me enteraba de nada, ella no me contó nada. ¿Por qué me sentía ta frustrado?  
—No escuchas nada, ¿No, Ed? Pero si tu amiguita del chat no te da más alegrías...—Lo mire furioso... ¿Acaso él sabía de mi amista con Isabella?  
—Basta Emmett. ¿Qué es lo que tienes de decir?—Estaba impaciente.  
—Al fin ella acepto... Lo acepto...—Mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido y do-lorosamento. ¿Ella habria aceptado salir con Jasper?  
—¿Acepto, Qué? ¡Emmett! —Le grite lo que me hizo recibir una mirada asombrada.  
—No seas así, al menos debemos ponernos felices por él.—Si, me estaba enfadando más—Si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso.  
Me detuve ante su afirmación... ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Lo mire como si una cabeza más le había salido, aunque tenía algo de razón.  
—No seas estúpido, Emmett. Ahora habla...  
—Bueno, bueno... Sabes que hace algunos años, Jasper cuando buscaba a la enana para aclarar las cosas... Bueno, en ese tiempo Jasper, Rose y yo conocimos a Isabella Vulturi, estaba en primer año de Arquitectura, él quedo prendado de ella pero cuando él quiso invitarla a venir ella no quiso, poniendo de escusa un supuesto viaje. Jas vino y en ese momento ella desapareció.  
—Esa parte ya la se. Tuvimos que soportar el estado emo de jasper. Hasta tuve que intentar contactar-me con ella. Ahora sigue...  
—Bueno, ahora la arquitecta Vulturi regreso a Italia y Jasper la encontró.  
—¿No era que el Sr, Vulturi se oponía a que él este cerca de su hija?  
—Si, eso también. Pero fue el mismo viejo zorro quien le permitió a Isabella volver...  
—¿Isabella vuelve? ¿Volver a dónde?—Bueno, ahora estaba confunido.  
—Regresa a Estados Unidos y sabes...  
—Esta claro que no sé, Emmett—Lo mire un poco molesto.  
—Se quedará en casa...

Allí deje de escuchar, ella se quedaría en casa ¿En mi casa? Wow, ¿Qué haría ahora?  
—Aquí...—Sentí que el piso se movía y ahora no sabía que hacer—Entonces lo que ella acepto es venir con Jasper y quedarse un tiempo aquí...  
Ya había entendido, al menos estaba haciéndolo más rápido que hace un momento atrás.  
—Al fin, Ed. Pesaba que ya te habías vuelto un viejo chocho—Se burlo de mi.  
—Pero.. ¿Ellos que son?  
—No lo sé. Quizás ya estén juntos. Creo que Isabella lo tiene agarrao de las pelotas...  
Lo deje allí hablando sólo, Jasper la adoraba ¿Ella lo amaría a él?  
La lluvia seguía como riéndose de mi situación. Estaba casado, tenía un hermoso hijo, mi esposa estaba perdiendo la lucha contra un cáncer terminal y yo estaba interesado en la mujer de mi hermano. Por Dios... ¿Qué clase de mierda soy?  
Jasper era mi hermano, aunque no llevaramos la misma sangre, él y Rose era mis hermanos. Me costaba tanto esto, es decir, desde que mis padres se hicieron cargo de ellos al morir sus padres, nos vimos como hermanos, ellos eran hijos de la hermanastra de mi madre, aunque la sangre no nos uniera, si nos unían los principios que nos inculcaron, los mismos valores y yo los estaba tirando todo a la basura.  
El padre de Esme al quedar viudo se volvió a casar, la mujer tenía una hija y ella es la madre de Jasper y de Rose, aunque en su momento, mamá no acepto que su padre se volviera a casar, luego lo acepto, aunque nunca fue cercana a la nueva familia de su padre, pero el día en el que Amanda y su marido fallecieron no dudo en hacerse cargo de los entonces niños, ya que la familia que les quedaba no podían mantenerlos.  
Así fue como pasamos a ser hermanos, no quería terminar con lo que todos teníamos. Rose se enamoro de Emmett pero en ese momento él era el mujeriego #1. de todo New York, Rose asistía a una escuela sólo para niñas y el grandisimo idiota de mi hermano se tiro a todas sus amigas, es por eso que Rose no las considera sus amiga y ya no tienen contacto. Pero Emmett si tuvo que trabajar mucho para ganarse el perdón de Rose.  
En cuanto a Alice, aun no se si ella quiere a Jasper o no, pero aun cuando mantenían una "secreta" relación, ellos mismos estaban con otras personas y hasta llegaron a presentarselas. Aun no los entiendo, más después del melodrama de María.  
Tanya y yo, bueno, eso es distinto. La conozco desde toda mi vida, fuimos amigos y como nuestros padres son amigos, no nos pareció mal ponernos de novios pero ninguno de los dos pensamos que legaríamos tan lejos. Mis hermanos y mis padres no la toleran mucho que digamos. Siempre quise tener un hijo, cuando Tanya al fin quedó embarazada descubrimos que tenía cáncer y que no posría tener jamás un hijo, su salud estuvo primero así que decidió terminar con el embarazo, es por eso que mi madre la odia tanto, yo no tuve ni voz ni voto en ese "asunto", como le llamo mi suegra Carmen al que decidieran matar a mi hijo.  
Un día, de repente al abrir la puerta de casa, encontramos un pequeño niño, de ías de nacido. Lo habían abandonado y decidí adoptarlo. Tanya sólo acepto a regañadiente, no quería al bebe de otra, nunca lo quiso. Después de aquello ya nada fue lo mismo, sólo me darían al niño en adopción s estaba casado y no podía dejar a Tanya estando enferma, eso sería demasiado egoísta por mi parte.  
Tenía un hijo maravilloso, jamás imagine que alguien pudiese abandonarlo siento tan pequeñito, todos lo amábamos, Tanya y su familia eran la acepción, ni por guardar las apariencias le hacían cariño al niño.  
Anthony tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos grices, es simplemente perfecto. Desde pequeño me robo el corazón y nadie se atrevía a decir que no era mi hijo, todos sabían que era mi hijo y estaba perfectamente de salud, lo único que no pude darle fue una buena madre.  
Así pasó el tiempo, Ali y Anthony estaban felices de al fin conocer a Isabella, Ali ya la conocía pero Tony aun no. Los escuche hablar de ella hasta que al fin fue el momento de que ellos llegaran.  
Esme nos reunió a todos, ya que había mandado al chofer por ellos.  
—Edward, trae a Tony. Emmett compórtate. Alice no seas grosera, por favor. Vamos a conocer a la chica que enamoro a nuestro Jas...—Mi madre siguió dando ordenes a diestras y siniestras...  
Anthony se escondió atrás de mi pierna, él tenía miedo y lo supe.  
—¿Qué sucede, campeón?—Me observo un poco, no se atrevía a decirmelo—Vamos campeón, la Srta Vulturi no te hará daño.  
— ¿Y si no le caigo bien? — Allí estaba su temor — Tanya no me quiere y...  
— Pequeño, no tienes motivos para creer que tu tienes la culpa de esto. Tanya es una tonta si no te quiere. Yo te adoro, como los tíos, las tías y los abuelos...  
Lo vi asentir, me partía el corazón. Yo quería darle todo, todo lo que no tuvo, el amor que sus padres le negaron.  
Al abrirse las puertas, alli apareció ella, se veía hermosa. Estaba al lado de Jasper.  
—¡Isabella!—Dijo Emmett— Aunque debería decir, Arquitecta Vulturi.  
Ella nos deslumbro con su sonrisa y entonces sentí como Anthony se volvía a esconder detrás de mi. Emmett se acerco a abarazar-le pero al verle su expresión decidió desistir de aquello, la chica sentía terror. Quizás no quería ser víctima de un abrazo de oso.  
—Isabella, no tienes idea... Jasper se la ha pasado llorando por ti, hasta llegamos a pensar que era gay...  
Ese era Emmett nuevamente, hablando siempre de más, Jasper se fue perseguiendolo y dejando sola a la dama... Ella nerviosa buscaba una cara, un rostro conocido, en ese momento su mirada choco con la de mi madre.  
—Isabella, soy Esme Cullen, espero que tu estadía en nuestra casa sea de tú agrado.  
—Gracias señora Cullen...  
—Dime Esme—Isabella le sonrió.—Te presento a mi esposo, Carlisle Cullen.  
Ella miro a mi padre y con temor se dirigio a él.  
—Enantada de poder conocerle, Dr. Cullen.  
—Dime Carlisle, Isabella.  
Mi padre sonreía con aprobación, si Jasper quería casarse con ella, mañana mismo se celebraría una boda. La chica lo miro curiosa, quizás Jasper no le hablo de nosotros, tampoco que somos na familia. Supongo que no.  
—Esta es mi hija menor, Alice— A mi hermana hoy le tocaba estar peleada con el mundo así que le saludo sólo por mera cortesía—Él es Edward.  
Se concentro en mi, como estudiandome más de la cuenta, ta como lo había hecho yo con ella. No supe que hacer, me estaba sintiendo como un niño...  
—Es bueno conocerte al fin—Murmure a lo que ella sólo asintió.  
—Ya conoces a Rose, Alison y a Emmett. Tanya, la esposa de Edward, no se encuentra en casa, esta internada.  
—¿Se encuentra bien?— Ella estaba preocupa, si sólo conociera a Tanya.  
—Si, es normal con su enfermedad.—Isabella noto que alguien se enconaba atrás de mi pierna y finalmente mi madre le dijo—Y este es mi otro nieto, Anthony.  
—Hola Thony...  
—Hola.  
Vi como ella interactuaba con mi hijo, emocionada. Entonces sentía que Rose se acercaba a ella con su pequeño vientre que ya estaba creciendo y la abrazo, al igual que Ali...  
—Isabella, ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos dejas abrzarte?—Pregunto Emmett.  
Todos reímos por las ocurrencias de mi hermano que por lo visto había si víctima de la venganza de Jasper.  
—Isabella, ya te preparamos el cuarto. Acompáñame, por favor.  
Jasper llevo sus maletas a sus cuartos, que duerman separados no quiere decir nada, puede ser que ya estén juntos y solamente estén esperando el tiempo suficiente para decirlo. Para mi sorpresa vi como Tony se marchaba escaleras arriba con ella, perdiendo la timidez y hablando con ella, nosotros quedamos sorprendidos.  
—Isabella es increíble, ya se gano a Tony—dijo mi padre

* * *

Era una cama grande, tipo de matrimonio, de cuatro postes. El cuarto tenía un baño propio, las paredes eran de un matiz salmon, los muebles en negro. Las cortinas eran blancas. Vi que había un pequeño escritorio. Ea un cuarto grande pero no tanto como el que tenía en Italia.  
—Gracias por todo.—Les dije.  
—No tienes que agradecer, Jasper es hijo para mi. Se que eres muy amiga de él.—La vi sonreir.  
—Isablla, te dije que podrías quedarte—Me dijo Jasper 'para luego volverse para hablar co Esme—Gracias mamá.  
¿Era su madre? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Ya podríamos luego, no quería que él me contara algoqu no quisieara. Me dieron mi propio espacio para adaptarme al nuevo cambio. Si, tenía que hablar con Aro. Lo llame...  
—Padre, ya estoy en New York.  
—Es bueno saberlo, hija. ¿Cómo llegaste?  
—Bien, gracias. Estoy pensano e ir a visitar a Jenna— Escuche una sonrisa de parte de mi padre— ¿Quieres que le diga algo?  
—No hija, con ella hablare cuando nos encontremos frente a frente. Quiero seguir tu consejo, quiero que ella acepte casarse conmigo pero tengo miedo—Lo escuche suspirar.  
—Ella también tiene miedo, padre. No quiere salir nuevamente lastimada.—Le dije, yo misma la entendía— ¿supiste algo más de ellos?  
—Renée se encuentra allí mismo, hija. Quizás te la encuentres un día de esto. Conoce a los Cullen—De pronto mi corazón comenzo a latir—¿Podrás enfrentarte a ella?  
—Si, estoy muy cambiada, dudo mucho que me reconozca, además puedo llamarme Isabella pero para todos soy Italiana. ¿Conoce a todos los Cullen?  
—Si, en especial a la familia de la mujer de Edward Cullen.  
— Entonces estare preparada. Pero Swan murio hace años y hay articulos de toda clase, tu mismo te encargaste de ello. Trataré de dar con esa mujer y con ellos, quizás de con el médico y su esposa. Estoy rodeada de doctores y quizás así encuentre más rápido a esos malditos.  
—Tus hermanos iran para ayudarte, cariño...  
La puerta se abrio de pronto, era Alice.  
—Dice mi madre que bajes a cenar.  
—Gracias Alice—La vi quedarse allí parada—Padre, luego hablamos. Ya me contaras lo de Demetri y Felix. Prometo tomarmelo con calma e ir a visitar a Jenna, hace mas de cinco años que no la veo. Será hasta pronto, Padre.  
—Hasta pronto, querida.  
Corte la llamada y vi a Alice allí parada.  
— ¿Necesitas algo?  
— Quiero saber que tienen Jasper y tu... Se que tienen algo...  
—Alice, tranquila. Preguntaselo a él.  
—Estoy pregutartelo a ti, él sólo suspira por ti. ¿Qué le diste? ¿Acaso es sexo?— Me reí por su escenita— Eso no te servira de nada, Jasper volvera a mi.  
—Estás hablando de un ser humano como si fuese un objeto, Alice. Ahora si me lo permites, no quiero hacer esperar más a tu familia que se comporto de maravilla conmigo— Quise pasar a su lado pero me tomo del brazo.  
—¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Acaso es dinero? ¿Cuanto quiere para dejar a Jasper tranquilo?—Me encontraba lieralmente con la boca abierta— Dime cuanto y te lo daré.  
— ¡Alice!— Escuche a su madre horrorizada con tal proposición.  
—Mira Alice. El dinero no es problema para mi. Jasper me afrecio quedarme con ustedes yo acepte su hospitalidad. Pero ya veo que no soy bienvenida. Mañana mismo me busco otro lugar. No soy de la clase de mujer que atrae a un hombre abriendose de piernas, yo si pienso y soy lo bastante adulta y madura como para armar una escena de celos. Él esta allí abajo, ¿Por qué no le dices que lo amas?—Le dije pasando a su lado— Una última cosa, quiero que la recuerdes bien, no querras tener a una Vulturi de enemiga, niña.  
Esme sólo me miro asombrada, deje el cuarto. Me sentí fuera de lugar, escuche como la regañaba y Alice se comportaba como una niña. Al llegar abajo, pase de largo. No me detuve a prestar atención a nadie, marque el numero del piloto de la familia.  
—Quiero que tengas en avión preparado, para mañana mismo si es preciso.  
—Como usted diga, señorita.  
—Mi padre sabe que quiero usarlo, debo hacer varios viajes.  
—¿Que destino, señorita?  
—No saldremos aun de Estados Unidos. Gracias por todo. Mañana hablamos.  
Corte la llamada y volví a marcar, Demetri... Tenía su óvil apagado.  
—Demetri, luego llámame. Debo decirte algo. No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, yo misma puedo lidiar con ello.  
Corte la llamada, Quizás Felix tendría su móvil encendido. Alos dos tonos ya me atendio.  
—Isabella, ¿Qué necesitas?  
—Información. Ya es suficiente 24 hs de tranquilidad en este país, necesito hacer lo que ya sabes. El avión ya esta preparado, debo visitar a unas amigas.  
—¿Amigas? Isabella tu no tiene amigas...  
—Eres muy sabio, Felix—Le dije mordaz—Jenna querra saber que volví, quiero convencerla que viva en Italia. No quiero que siga aqui.  
—Como quieras.  
—¿Tienes información?  
—Si, Jessica esta en una prision de Chicago.  
—Ire allí. Nuestro padre me informo las últimas novedades.  
—Si, el viejo no quiere que estes sola en ese nido de serpientes— Me reí— Al fin sonries, cariño.  
—Felix ¿Dónde esta Demetri?  
— Salió de fiesta, ya sabes como es.  
—Dile que no se preocupe, estaba lo bastante molesta cuando le llame. Que se divierta de modo sano, y tu también diviertete... Mira que se que no les gustan las américanas y tendrán que venir.  
Escuche que se reía...  
—Te tomere la palabra hermanita. Me divertire a lo grande. Y si puedes, encuentra un novio al que torturar...  
—Los torturare a ustedes dos...  
Corto riendose de mi. Era mi hermano, pero algunas veces queria ahorcarlo. Suspire, debía tranquilizarme.  
Al darme vuelta me econtre con Jasper mirandome. Esquive su mirada.  
—Disclpa a Alice. No quiero que te marches... No ahora.— Vi que había más personas detrás de nosostros.  
—No es el lugar ni el momento para hablar.  
— Alice... Se que dijo cosas que no son...  
—Ya estoy acostumbrada a que las personas me juzguen por su condisión, Jasper. Lo que piense, crea o se invente Alice a mi no me hace ni más ni menos. Si ella tiene un problema, el jodido mundo y sus habitantes no son los culpables—Le aspete furiosa—Ya mande a que prepararan el avión privado. Si temes que este sola, no tienes de que preocuparte.  
—Isabella, no es eso. ¿Te iras a Italia?  
—No, vine para lo que ya sabes. No me ire hasta conseguirlo. No puedo lograr mis objetvos, menos si una pequeña malcriada me ofrece dinero para dejarte. ¿Sabes acaso lo insultante que es? Eso no es todo, que piense y que lo diga abiertamente que por sexo estan a tu lado.—Sus ojos se llenaron de furia—Estoy cansada de que hablen de mi sin saber, no le permito a nadie que se meta en mi camino.  
—Debes calmarte, Isabella. ¿Dónde vas a ir a estas horas?  
—Puedo ir a un hotel, puedo comprarme toda la maldita ciudad si me lo propongo, Jasper. Asi que no me trates como si no pudiera hacer nada por mi cuenta.  
—¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Isabella? Dímelo y tratare de hacer que estes mejor.  
—Lo que me molesta no es lo que diran de mi, lo que me molesta es que traten a un ser humano como a un objeto. Apenas conoces a alguien y que ya te traten de la peor manera.— Le dije furiosa,sentí que me mareaba y me afirme en la pared, cerrando los ojos, intentando tranquilizarme.—Se que me...  
—¿Estas bien? —Me pregunto preocupado.  
—No, no lo estoy. Se supone que debo estar tranquila. No tienes idea de lo que luche por no romperle la cara a esa niñata. No le permito a nadie que se crea mejor que otras personas.—Me miró preocupado, nunca me había visto tan furiosa.—Mañana me mudare, buscare algo tranquilo para mi.  
—Pero Aro no quería que estes sola...  
—Para eso tendre a Demetri y Felix. Ellos sabran que hacer—Le dije sin mirarlo.  
—Quédate hoy aquí, no quiero que te maches a ningun lugar en ese estado...  
—Jasper, Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que la niñata esta enamorada de ti—Me miro asombrado—Mejor trata de quererla a ella, pueblen más este país mientras que yo me encargo de mis asuntos.  
—¡No! Basta. No me importan los caprichos de Alice. Le prometí a Aro que te ayudaría, Isabella.—Lo mire a los ojos—Lo se todo, Isabella. Yo soy él más interesado de que nadie te juzgue, se lo que pasaste. También se tus razones para no aceptarme, aunque estoy dispuesto a ganarme tu corazón.  
—Jasper, esa es una causa perdida. Eres uno de los pocos amigos que he tenido en mi vida. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a preparar mis cosas. No puedes evitar que me quede a tu lado si ya lo sabes todo. Tengo que ir a Chicago, yo sola. Esta es mi batalla no la tuya, Jasper.  
Salí de allí, sin importarme nada. No me importaron las miradas que me dedicaban el resto de la familia, no hable con nadie, ni toque esta cama. Volví a acomodar las pocas cosas que había sacado de mis maletas. Espere a que todos estuviesen durmiendo para salir de allí, llame a un taxi, salí sin hace ruido, me subi al auto y no mires atras. No me importaba si había perdido la oportunidad de encontrar a Renée, ya encontraria otra forma.

* * *

Al siguiente día en la mansión Cullen, Jasper se encamino con sus hermanos a buscar a Isabella para pedirle una disculpa, pero no la encontró.  
—Se fue...— Murmuro él, aun sin poderlo creer.  
—Calmate, Jasper. Ella necesitaba tranquilidad y con Alice cerca es imposible para ella...— Le dijo Emmett.  
—Alice, ella tuvo la culpa.—Dijo con furia. Se dirigio al comedor donde se encontraban todos, ecepto los niños que aun dormían.—Esto es culpa tuya, Alice. Isabella se fue por tu culpa... ¿Cómo pudiste decirle todas esas estúpideces si nisiquiera detenerte a pensar?  
—Si, le dije sus verdades y si se fue es porque todo es verdad... Se sintió avergonzada al saber que la había descubierto.—Dijo Alice sonriendo con autosuficiencia.  
—No sabes lo que dices, Alice.  
—Claro que lo se, ella sólo quería tu dinero. Quería tenerte a ti, pero más a tu fortuna, Jasper. Estas ciego.  
—La qu esta ciega y sorda eres tú, Alice Cullen. Estas loca, pero deberas pedirle una dsculpa a Isabella.  
—Yo no haré eso, nunca me rebajare a algo como eso.  
—Yo me voy...—Alice lo miro abriendo aun más sus ojos.  
—Ella quiere eso... No te dascuenta...  
—Lo que me doy cuenta es que eres una arpía.—Le dijo mordaz.  
—La arpía es ella, te esta utilizando... Y lo sabes.  
—¡Si! ¡Me esta utilizando! ¿Feliz?—Le grito Jasper, Alice sontió complacida, al fin se le caía la mascara a aquella mujersuela— ¡Ella quiere que le ayude a encontrar a su hijo! Hijo que le robaron.  
Esme ahogo un gemido de dolor, había estado en silencio viendo la discusión de sus hijos. Pero nunca imagino eso, nunca penso que esa joven tendría esa desgracia en su vida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
—No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida, Alice Cullen.—Lo dijo tan bajo pero todos escucharon.  
—Hijo, dime en qué puedo ayudarte. Si esa joven perdió a su hijo... Quiero ayudarle.  
—No mamá. Ella ya no querra que me acerque a ella.—Dijo Jasper a punto de llorar— ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mi? Ahora su padre no querra ni que respire el mismo aire que ella. Hara que ella desaparezca como la última vez y no quiero perderla... No quiero...  
Jasper tomó su móvil y empezo a marcarle, pero le mandaba al buzón de voz. Lo intento muchas veces, sin lograr nada más. Se limpio una lágrima. No quería ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño. No quería eso.  
—No responde, tiene el teléfono apagado.¿Quién puede saber de ella? Quizás Demetri o Felix—Busco entre sus contactos y tenía sus números—Tengo sus numeros.  
Marco y puso en altavoz la llamada.  
—Alo...  
—Demetri, ¿Dónde estas Isabella?—Se escucho una sonrisa sensual detras la linea—Demetri.  
—¿Para eso llamas? Después que dejaste que la trataran como a una cualquiera. Nunca me has caído bien, Jasper. Ni a mi, menos a mi padre.  
—Quiero hablar con ella.  
—Ella esta conmigo, dudo que quiera habalarte.  
—¿Esta en Italia?  
—No, con feliz vinimos a hacernos cargo de la situación, ya fue suficiente de esperar.  
—¿Iran a Chicago? Quiero ayudarle...  
—No, Isabella quiso cambiar de destino a último momento. Quiere ver a otra persona que quizás pueda darle información útil, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que encargarme de Isabella.  
Y con la misma sonrisa de antes, colgo... Jasper Estaba fuera de si, quería ayudarle pero no sabía como, no podía acerlo si ella ya no quería su ayuda.  
—Felix, puedo llamar a Felix—Dijo desesperado.  
—Cachorro, puedes dejar de insistir. Haras que me de Torticolis. Realmente me haces doler la cabeza, tus intentos son pateticos. Deja de ponerte en ridiculo...  
Y colgo.  
—Heidi...—Marco su número.—Hola ¿Sabes dónde esta Isabella?  
—Devería estar contigo—Le grito la mujer histerica—¿Qu´le hiciste a Isabella? Contestame, cabrón.  
—Yo no le hice nada, Heidi.  
—Pero no la cuidaste. Me arrepiento de decirle que te aceptara...  
Y colgo...  
—Jane...—Marco y cuando la chica atendió dijo—No te alteres, quiero que me ayudes..  
—¿Quieres que no me altere? Jasper, mira... Ya escuche todo, estoy con Heidi y pienso lo mismo que ella, el tio Aro ya lo sabe, asi que... ¡Pierdete!  
Y colgo...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Pobre Jasper... Aunque se le fue un poco la boca... ¿Qué opinan? No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews. Gracias por todo.


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas. Gacias por sus reviews...

* * *

Isabella miraba inexpresiva a sus hermanos, ella no quería que Jasper se hiciera ilusiones con ideas ridículas, si sabía la verdad, también debía comprender que no era capaz de mantener un relación, al menos esperaba que Aro no le haya contado sobre la adopción, eso no lo sabía, peo si sabía que tenía una madreterrible y si Renée estaba cerca de ellos, Jasper podría atar cabos.  
Era mejor alejarse,lo más sano y lo que haría que él siguiera creyendo tener sentimientos por ella, además estaba esa pequeña molestía llamada Alice Cullen, era de seguro una niña mimada que siempre lo tuvo todo, pero esa niñata la veía como una enemiga, sólo le gustaría ser un poco mala y hacerla sufrir, después de todo jasper podría ser útil en ese poposito, negó mentalmente, Jasper no se lo merecía, se había comportado de maravilla con ella.  
—No debieron hablarle así...  
—Si, el ser sincero no es un atributo Vulturi.—Dijo Alex observando a sus primos con una copa de brandy.  
—Callate Alex...  
—Además, si vamos rumbo a Chicago. Pobre imbécil, con ustedes de futuros cuñados, si que es un dolor de cabeza—Alex sonrió de lado con autosuficiencia.  
—Deja de molestar Alex, podríamos hacer que Isabella te golpee—Bromeó Demetri.  
—Ya basta. Los tirare a los tres desde este avión ahora mismo si no se ponen serios— Dijo alsando la voz.— ¿Qué es lo que haremos con Jessica?  
—Eso es fácil, prima. Por algo seré el abogado en esta situación.—Contesto Alex, mientras sus primos sonreían de lado. —La estrategia en si es algo perturbadora. Ella fue denunciada y sólo rectificada la denuncia por los Malory y los Newton, pero tú no la denunciaste, bueno, si... Pero no siguieron la acusación por tu desaparición.  
—Eso lo se. ¿Qué tiene que ve?—Alex sonrió, en ocasiones su prima era muy ingenua.  
—Qué si no acepta por las buenas, ante ella podría aparecer un fantasma...  
—¿Quieres que la enfrente cara a cara?—Su primo asintió—¿Qué podría lograr con ello?  
—Sólo espera y veras—Los tres hombres brindaron complices de algún plan que rondaba por su mente.  
—Alex, ¿Por qué decidiste venir de último momento?—Quiso saber Isabella.  
—Mi matrimonio con Eleonor ya no funciona, ella tiene un amante—Lo dijo como si no le preocupara.  
—Pero...  
—¿Saben acaso lo que es que alguien te diga que esta embarazada y el bebe nunca llega? Ni siquiera lo perdió, nuca existió. Lo peor de todo este teatro que hizo, fue que hablo con mi padre, hizo intervenir al suyo también.—Sus ojos se oscurecieron con odio—Lo bueno es que no tuvimos hijos. Odiaría que mi sangre se mezclara con esa clase de porquería.  
—Amen, hermano.—Le dijo Demetri.—Tan modosita que se veía Eleonor. Pero, ¿Crees que se caso contigo por dinero?  
—Si, todo fue por el maldito dinero. Lo bueno es que fui más astuto y puse todo en nombre de mi padre, ahora o hasta que me termine de divorciar, soy sólo un empleado que recibe un salario mínimo.  
—Muy raro para un gran abogado—Murmuro Felix.  
—Y no sólo eso, tengo muestra de sus múltiples aventuras—dijo sonriendo—Los amantes de tu pareja pueden ser tus mejores aliados...  
—Bueno, siempre tuve el papel del amante y nunca me alié con ningún marido—Sonrió Demetri de lado.  
—Lo que sé es que se ira sin nada. Además, he pensado ponerle ciertas trabas a todo aquel que intente hacer algo por ella, tal como lo hice con sus multiples aventuras. Varios hombres odiarían a Eleonor y más si sus familias descubrieron de sus aventuras, al menos se que no sólo Eleonor es una adultera.  
—En fin, las mujeres se vuelven adulteras con el matrimonio—Dijo Felix que poco y nada había hablado.  
—¿Por qué juzgan a una mujer cuando ustedes los homnbres también no son nada fieles?  
—Querida, los hombres somos hipocritas—Dijo Felix—Exigimos pureza mientras nosotros disfrutamos de los placeres mundanos que este mundo nos ofrece. Una regla de oro es, no casarte con la fácil, sólo disfrutarla un tiempo.  
—¿Así es como piensan?  
—Si, sólo tres mujeres actualmente tienen nuestro respeto. Janne, Heidi y tu. Nadie más se merece un sólo esfuerzo de nuestra parte—Su hermano y primo brindaron.  
—¿Acaso una mujer jugo contigo? —Isabella se arrepintió de abrir la boca.  
—No, a ninguna he dejado llega más de lo deseado...  
El avión aterrizo en un lugar privado de Chicago, al bajar, todos se dirigieron en busca de un lugar en el cual descansar un poco. Demetri camino junto a Isabella, mientras Alex y Felix alquilaban un coche, ya habían reservado en un hotel, lo cierto es que sólo querían ir a dejar sus cosas para ir a la prisión... Al descansa una hora, su primo paso por ella.  
—Vamos, ya tenemos que irnos, se acerca la hora de visitas.  
—El plan es que entres tu primero, para después aparecer yo...

* * *

Los tres hombre Vulturi escoltaban a la joven, poco a poco fueron a hablar con las autoridades para que le permitieran hablar con Jessica y se lo dieron allí mismo, no sólo por el miedo que podían infundir aquellos hombres, sino por la joven, el policía había querido no hacerle una grosería.  
—Esa mujer no recibe nunca visitas...  
—Creame, vinimos por otra causa. De ella dependerá todo.  
Caminaron por varios pasillos y Alex se adelanto, fue a un cuarto privado, como esos de interrogatorios. Isabella y sus hermanos permanecieron detrás de ese espejo.  
Se escucharon pasos de alguien, poco a poco se acechaba al lugar de reunión... Al abrir la puerta apareció Jessica quien le sonrió a Alex, el cual se sintió asqueado.  
—No te hagas ilusiones, no vine por una visita conyugal.— Le dijo mordaz.  
—Soy Jessica, ¿Eres mi nuevo abogado? —Le pregunto sentándose en frente—No sirvió de nada lo que hice con el anterior, ni siquiera el haberme acostado con el sirvió.  
Alex sonrió de lado aunque por dento estaba asqueado.  
—No, yo tengo otras preferencias...  
—¿Eres gay?—Alex sonrió de lado al ver con que despreció hablaba aquella mujer.  
—No, pero prefiero a las mujeres que son de una ciertas posición social, e especial a una que no este en la cárcel. Sabes como es, nunca hay que acostarse con alguien que se acostó como por ejemplo, con un profesor.  
Jessica quedo fría por tanto desprecio que mostró aquel hombre tan guapo.  
—Bueno, a lo que vine es a pedirte información sobre el caso de violación de Isabella Swan. Cuéntame todo de ese tiempo.  
—No, no quiero...Por esa estoy aquí...  
—No querida, todo salió bien porque los Newton y Malory denunciaron, Isabella no siguió con tu denuncia. Malory... ¿Lauren, verdad?—Estudiosu rostro y vio furia.  
—Esa no es mi amiga, no lo es... Me escucho hablar con Phil sobre nuestro plan y allí aprovecho para acostarse con Mike, esa fue su idea, yo sólo la ayude o de lo contrario ella diría lo que planeamos con Phil...  
—Pero, se que te quedan unos diez años y quizás en tres años puedas salir en libertad, según lo que leí sobre tu expediente, tienes un comportamiento excelente. Sería una verdadera lastima que eso no se cumpliera...—Alex la miro fijamente durante un tiempo.  
—No, tu no tienes ese poder.  
—Oh, si... Lo tengo y tengo un arma más poderosa contra ti.  
—No, no la tienes...  
—Pasa querida.—Jessica escucho unos pasos de zapatos de taco aguja, la puerta se abrió y ante los ojos de Jessica apareció una mujer, zapatos de diseñador, vestía pantalón y una camisa también de diseñador con el cabello castaño suelto, quien le sonrió...  
—Bueno, Jessica. ¿No saludaras a una amiga antigua? Veo que la cárcel te ha tratado como te mereces...  
Jesica estaba asombrada... Aquella mujer se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba de donde, no fue hasta que observo con mas detenimiento su rostro que sus ojos se abrieron.  
—¿Isabella Swan?  
Escucho la risa de la chica, una risa jovial, con un toque sensual y caminar felino con el que se dirigió hasta donde estaba Alex, tocado-le el hombro con tal confianza que Jessica creyó entender lo sucedido.  
—Conociste un abogado, al cual puedes manipular a tu antojo— Escupió con veneno— ¿No estabas muertas?  
Isabella se rió, rodeo a Alex y se acomodo en una silla a su lado.  
—Juzga por tu condición... Que yo recuerde, Phil nunca quedo sastifecho contigo, ni con Renée... Mira que ser exhibicionista...  
—Callate, les dire que estas viva... Swan...  
—¿Swan? ¿Alex, conoce a algun Swan?  
—No, Isabella. ¿Y tu?  
—Tampoco. Pero lo que dijo o aporto a la investigación no nos sirve de nada. Procederemos en tu contra...  
—No, no puedes hacerme esto... Estas muerta...  
—Estoy más viva que tu, viva y libre...  
—Tengo los diálogos en mi antiguo teléfono móvil, eso servira, allí ella lo dice todo.— Isabella sonrió.  
—Ya tenemos esa información, Jessica. Pero por ahora no procederé en tu contra, solo quedate en silencio, no digas nada a nadie, esos mensajes serviran para algunos que se... Por cierto, Phil ya no puede complacerse ni a si mismo, sólo es una ramera más de los reos...  
Isabela sonrió y salio del lugar acompañada de Alex, al menos sabía a ciencia cierta que Lauren lo había planeado todo. Vería como vengarse de ella y de todos los Newton.

* * *

Continuara.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

* * *

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas.

* * *

Lamento la posible faltas de ortografía. Pronto esta historia estará en revisión.

* * *

Summary: Pero nada volverá a ser como antes, aun no comprendo como hay madres que ponen como mas importante a un hombre que a su propia hija. Mi inocencia ya no puedo recuperar-la. Sólo busco que me devuelvan lo que perdí. Que me devuelvan a mi hijo... Occ. T/H

* * *

He pensado tanto en Jenna, gracias a ella llegue a conocer a Aro Vulturi. Gracias a los dos hoy soy una persona bien preparada para enfrentar al mundo. He deseado que ella acepte dejar ese pasado. el dolor y todo lo que ha enfrentado, que llegue el día en que pueda tenerla conmigo.

Le debo tanto, quiero ofrecerle mi gratitud y no mi lastima. Ella no sintió lastima por mi, ella se identifico un poco conmigo pro jamás acepto que yo siguiera sus pasos, ella me salvo.

Le debo mi vida, le debo ser hoy lo que soy. Se que la persona que se esforzó soy yo, pero Jenna... Ella es como la madre que siempre quise tener.

Bondadosa, amigable... Es todo un ángel.

Por todo lo que hizo por mi y por mucho más... Es que hoy estaba en frente de su puerta, estaba dispuesta a todo por ella, quería darle un verdadero hogar pero dudaba que ella aceptara lo que quería proponer-le.

Al tocar el timbre de aquella modesta casa, sentí que mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho... Por vez primera temía decepcionar a una mujer que podía ver y respetar como a una madre, Renée no era mi madre aunque me haya traído a este mundo, Jenna era la madre del corazón que me salvo la vida, me salvo de mi misma, me salvo de ese camino de autodestrucción que quería seguir.

Vi esa cabellera tan rubia como la recordaba, esos ojos que ya estaban marcados por pequeñas arrugas pero seguían manteniendo esa belleza, tal como la recordaba, brillaba como el sol era tan hermosa como Rosalie Cullen.

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse, ¿Seria acaso este mundo tan pequeño como para que Jenna fuese la madre de Rose? No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían y los rostros de ambas mujeres en mi mente.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tu?—Escuche su voz. Una voz suave y cálida que de una forma muy extraña me reconfortaba. Que con sólo escuchar un susurro proveniente de ella, sentí mis lágrimas desbordar y hacer un camino por mis mejillas, no podía moverme, no podía reaccionar como es debido, como quisiera... Pero tantos años de no verla, tantos días en los que he querido volver a verla y hoy la tenía en frete de mi.

Ahogue un gemido, no sabía qué hacer... ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué esperar? ¿Sería ya todo lo que espero de mi? ¿Estaría orgullosa? ¿Decepcionada? Y ¿Dónde estaban mis hermanos y mi primo cuando necesitaba un tirón de orejas para volver en mi? Reí nerviosa y al fin me atreví a mirar, quise hablar... pero de repente mis brazos quisieron por voluntad propia abrazarla, luche por no llamarla "mamá", sabía que esa palabra le dolía mucho...

¿Quizás conocí a Jenna para acercarla a sus hijos? o ¿Conocí a sus hijos para acercarlos a su madre? ¿Esto quiere decir que Jasper sería también su hijo? Lo de Jasper y Rose no podía ser... Ellos eran los hijos adoptivos de Esme y carlisle, además la madre de ellos se llamaba Amanda.

Estaba viendo cosas en donde no las había... Pero me puse a pensar... Tendría que indagar más... Quería sacarme las dudas...

—Jenna... Aquí estoy... Volví...—Le dije luego de lo que parecía ser un interminable abrazo...

—Estas muy hermosa, niña. Pero, pasa. Tenemos tanto de que hablar.

—Ya lo creo...—Le dije sonriendo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un café o un jugo?

—Un jugo estaría bien—Le dije sonriendo. La vi irse y volver con una jarra de jugo de naranja.

—Ahora, cuéntame todo lo sucedido durante estos años...

—Bueno, conocí a un chico... Él... Bueno, es un amigo... Creo que es tú hijo...—Le dije para ver su expresión. Ella estaba asombrada, pero enmudeció—Su nombre es Jasper Whitlock Hale.

—¿Conociste a Rose?—Yo la mire asombrada, así que si eran sus hijos... Pero ella dijo que...

—Si... Lo que él me contó es que Amanda, la esposa de su padre...

—Espera, su esposa no se llama Amanda, el nombre de ella era Nataly. Lo recuerdo bien...

—Ella fue su primea esposa, Amanda fue su segunda esposa... Cuando ellos eran aun menor de edad, ambos fallecieron y los Cullen... La señora Cullen era hermanastra de Amanda, como su única familiar viva, ella decidió adoptar a los chicos, aunque no se llevaban con Amanda... Eso fue lo que él me dijo...

—Ya veo... Y sus hermanos... Ellos tenían más hermanos. Los tres hijos de Nataly...

—Nataly se los llevo después del divorcio. Tanto Jasper como Rose no tienen contacto con ellos...

—Mis hijos ya están grandes...—Dijo con un deje de tristeza...

—Rose se caso con Emmett Cullen. Tiene una hija pequeña de cuatro años aproximadamente y esta embarazada...—Vi la felicidad en su rostro, el saberse abuela la hacia inmensamente feliz, sonreí compartiendo su felicidad.

—¿Y Jasper?

—Bueno, a él lo conocí en Italia... A ambos. Fueron a buscar a la ex de él... Ya que por problemas se separaron... Alice Cullen a veces parece una niña. Lo digo porque desde que Jasper me conoció, yo le parecí atractiva...

—¡Le gustas a mi hijo!—Parecía feliz.

—Si, le gusto. El primer año de carrera lo hice en Italia luego me fui... Tuve un ataque de pánico. Jasper es muy insistente y nunca me he sentido capaz de iniciar una nueva relación. Se que el tiempo paso, pero... Yo quiero recuperar a mi hijo, no de paso conseguir pareja. Eso no pienso hacerlo.

—Mi hijo no tiene nada de malo...

—Él no, pero yo si.

—No tienes nada de malo, Isabella.

—Siento que podría traicionar a Mike... Se que es ridículo, pero nunca he sentido algo así por otro hombre... Jasper es más como un amigo. Le he dicho que no puedo dale más...

—Pero al menos es tu amigo—Me miro un momento—¿Qué paso?

—Me fui de la casa Cullen por un malentendido con Alice, siempre me estaba haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar, insinuando que yo estaba con Jasper solo por su dinero...

—¡Que perra!

—Me fui la primera noche que pase en su casa. No quería estar en ese lugar. Me fui sin avisar a nadie... Demetri, Felix y Alex no dejaron que él hablara conmigo. Tampoco quise... Es que, quiero encontrara mi hijo... Es por eso que volví y no por un hombre.

—Creo que hay alguien más...

—No, imposible...—¿Quién más podría...? ¿Edward? No, él solamente el amigo o hermano de Jasper.

—Creo que si, es solo que tu no te das cuenta aun... Pero no quisiera que mi hijo sufra...

—Alice lo ama. Temo que ella esta haciendo las cosas mal. Es como una niña caprichosa. Lo peor, siento que Jasper solo ama o pretende amar la idea que él tiene en su mente de mi, él quiere a Alice pero esta dolido con los problemas. Es una de las tantas razones por las que decidí alejarme. Todos creen que él me ama... Y eso me confunde, me incomoda. No quiero que piensen que hay más de lo real.

—¿Estas segura que no te gusta alguien más?

—Hace tiempo, el hermano adoptivo de Jasper... Edward se comunico conmigo varias veces, desde entonces nos hicimos amigos. Tiene un hijo y su mujer tiene cáncer.—Me miro detenidamente haciéndome sentir nerviosa—Lo peor es que cuando lo tuve en frente de mi me hizo sentir cosas extrañas. No recuerdo haber pasado algo así... Ni con Mike, por eso tengo miedo, no quiero problemas entre él y Jasper. Por lo que se, tienen una gran amistad, además se terminaron de criar como hermanos...

—Lo entiendo... Y ¿Cómo harás para recuperar a tu pequeño?—Ese tema era más importante que cualquiera, hasta más importante que mis sentimientos y mi corazón.

— Hable con Jessica... Resulta que confirme mis sospechas. Lauren Malory fue quien puso esa droga en las bebidas. Ella lo planeo, planeo quedarse embarazada de Mike.—Dije molesta—Jessica y Phil pudieron planear la violación pero Lauren fue su cómplice, ella también tiene que ir a la cárcel.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? Lauren estará con los Newton...

—Susan, su marido y Lauren me la pagaran.. Es eso lo que tengo en mente... También, estoy segura que mi hijo es de Mike, en aquella fiesta ya estaba embarazada pero como nunca fui regular en mi periodo, nunca me había dado cuenta, no hasta mucho tiempo después. Saque cuentas y lo descubrí. Se quien es el padre de mi hijo, Jenna. Lo se...—Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y odio—Si esa maldita mujer no me hubiese tratado tan mal, si hubiese aceptado a mi hijo... Nunca lo hubiese perdido, estuve sola, Jenna. Sola como un perro de la calle que nadie quiere, pero no pude luchar por mi hijo. Estuve sola hasta que te encontré a ti, ojala hubiese podido conocerte antes.

—Isabella, por algo suceden las cosas. Cariño, no te puedes caer ahora. ¿Qué sabes de Renée?—Sentí más odio ante ese nombre, la odiaba tanto.

—Supe por las investigaciones que estuvo un tiempo desaparecida y que es cercana a los Cullen, principalmente por eso es que decidí que aceptaría la invitación de Jasper. Para estar cerca de Renée pero no quiero causarle problemas con su familia.

—Llámalo, Isabella. Llama a mi hijo y dile que volverás a su lado.—Negué automáticamente, eso era imposible—Déjale en claro que no deseas de él más que su ayuda y que por cosas de la vida, no puedes darle lo que pide, no puedes dar más, no a él. Se que una madre no debería decir esto, sobre todo cuando se trata de la felicidad de su hijo, pero dile que no puedes quererlo porque amas a alguien más. Aunque eso destroce su corazón.

—Eres una gran madre, Jenna. Si no me aconsejara que lo desilusionara ahora... él seguiría pensando que puede tener algo conmigo. Su felicidad es Alice. Aunque dudo que la tenga fácil esa muchachita.—Jenna sonrió.

—Ayuda a mi hijo en su felicidad, Isabella. Que esa niñata se de cuenta de lo mucho que ha perdido—Le sonreí.

—Creo que eso ella ya lo sabe.

—Piensan volver a tu pueblo natal ¿Volverás a Forks?

—Quiero volver, para esparcir las cenizas de mi padre. He decidido hacerlo en la reserva, se seguro Billy estará de acuerdo. Ya que eran tan amigos en el pasado.—Sonreí triste.

—Se que eso deberías hacerlo sola, cariño. Es un momento entre tu y tu padre.

—A veces quisiera tener una tumba en la que llorarle, pero a él no le gustaba esa idea—Sonreí, extrañaba tanto a mi padre—Siempre hubo confianza entre nosotros, él aprobaba a Mike. Hasta recuerdo que lo hacía pasar tiempo en casa cuando él salía por algún motivo, ya sea pesca o un caso relacionado con la policía.

—Charlie fue un gran padre, aunque nunca lo conocí. Lo se con solo escucharte, Isabella. Piensa que cada vez falta más poco.

—Cuando recupere a mi hijo, ¿Aceptarías irte a vivir conmigo?—Le pregunte.

—¿Dónde viviríamos? Además,tengo mi vida aquí, Isabella.

—Quisiera llevarte a Italia. Yo no quiero quedarme aquí, Jenna. Es muy doloroso, al menos ahora.

—Mis hijos están aquí, Isabella. No quiero irme...

—Entonces, al menos deja que intente acercarte a ellos. Fueron muchos años alejados de ellos, mereces tenerlos cerca..

—Eso seria perfecto... Muchas gracias, hija.—Sonreí. Al menos podría hacer algo por ella, después de todo.

—Creo que debería llamar a Jasper...—Dije.

* * *

Siempre era tan indecisa... No sabía que hacer. Trate de convencer a Jenna que me acompañara, que se fuera conmigo, pero no quiso. Aunque moría por ver a sus hijos, ella temía más a su rechazo.

Tome el avión de regreso a New York, debía hacerlo... Después de días de haber desaparecido. Al llegar, mis hermanos y primos decidieron acompañarme al departamento que había comprado, era muy espacioso y tenía una hermosa vista.

Estando sola en mi cuarto, decidí llamar a Jasper...

—Jasper, quiero decirte que no quiero que tu interés por mi sea mayor a una simple amistad.

—Lo sé—Murmuro.

—Creo que estoy atrapada en un laberinto, donde hay muchos caminos que no me llevan a ningún lugar, es por eso que en ti solo puedo ver a un valioso amigo. No es fácil para alguien como yo, confiar en un hombre.

—Haré lo que sea, Isabella. Pero, regresa a mi. Aunque sea como mi amiga... Quiero ayudarte, quiero ser quien te ayude a encontrar a tú hijo. Le conté a mi madre que yo estaba ayudándote a recuperar a tu hijo.—Yo sonreí. Lo quería como un amigo, no tenía duda de ello.—Cuando estés en New York nuevamente, ven a la casa de los Cullen.

—Ya estoy aquí, Jasper. Crees que seré bien recibida en tu casa...

—Siempre, Isabella. Siempre.

Yo sonreí mientras cortaba la llamada, salí de mi cuarto y me encontré con los chicos que estaban hablando entre ellos...

—Voy a la casa Cullen.—Dije, a lo que ellos me miraron extrañados.

—Vamos contigo—Me informo Alex. Sin dejar lugar a replicas, era como decir "Vas con nosotros o no vas a ningún lado"...

—Claro.

—Osea que veremos a los Cullen.—Decía Felix poco y nada animado, pero sabía que no se quedaría por nada del mundo.

Viajamos tranquilos y en silencio. Alex manejaba el coche, yo iba de copiloto. Escuchaba como mis hermanos hablaban de cosas triviales y algunas sin sentido. Llegamos en poco tiempo, vivíamos a pocas cuadras de aquella mansión. Los chicos no se impresionaron con la gran casa, ellos estaban acostumbrados a esto, a lo ostentoso, al poder, a tener siempre lo que han deseado...

Llame por el timbre de voz, pero alguien me abrió la puerta inmediatamente. Ante mi, lo tenía a él. A Edward Cullen y sus hermosos ojos puestos en mi. Volví en mi cuando escuche a Alex llamo nuestra atención o intentando hacerlo, ya que Edward también me estaba mirando a mi. Me sentí incomoda... Por favor, que no hicieran un teatro de esto, suficiente sería con la vergüenza que se apoderaba de mi rostro. Sentí como Alex me tomo de la mano, ese contacto me hizo volver en si. Era muy reconfortante, Alex lo era. Era mi mejor amigo. Sentí mas de un par de ojos puestos en mi, pero mire al frente mientras mis hermanos ya se encontraban dentro de la casa. Camine sin soltar la mano de Alex, sabía que él ni mis hermanos serían capaz de hacerme daño, confiaba en ellos y es por eso que lo permitía. Nadie que no fuese de mi familia podía tocarme, ni el mínimo contacto.

—Isabella quiere hablar con Jasper.—Dijo Alex sin dejar replica a nada.

Edward desapareció un momento y regreso con Jasper quien se detuvo al mirar mi mano y la de Alex entrelazadas... Alex la apretó un poco más, para darme más valor... Mis hermanos estaban sentados como dueños de casa, mientras nos observaban en silencio.

—¿Cómo has estado, Isabella?

—Como he podido, Jasper. No veo la hora de recuperar a mi bebe y así volver a Italia. No quiero permanecer por mucho tiempo aquí.—Dije distante.

—¿Has podido hablar con las personas que tenías que ver?

—Si, descubrí cosas importantes, pero nada relacionado con mi hijo.—Vi como Alex me soltaba de la mano para atender una llamada, alejándose nuevamente de mi.—He visitado a dos persona, la primera es la mala... La otra es quien me dio la oportunidades de seguir viviendo. Pero no hay rastro de quien busco.

Mi a Alex sonreír, esa sonrisa... Algo bueno paso, lo supe por el brillo e sus ojos...

—Posiblemente nosotros pasaremos una temporada en Forks. Washington. —Me dijo Jasper.

—Isabella—Me saludo Esme prestando atención a los chicos. Alex volvió con una sonrisa y me tomo de la mano. La mujer nos miro un momento sin decir nada peo agrego.—Me gustaría que te quedaras en casa, lo crees posible.

—Agradecemos su hospitalidad, señora Cullen. Pero Ya tenemos un lugar, Isabella quiere estar tranquila y por el deplorable comportamiento de su hija, ella paso un mal momento. Nosotros como su familia no queremos que ella pase por más cosas así—. Dijo Alex mirándola fijamente, sin rastro de una sonrisa. Sin nada.

—¿Usted es...?

—Alex Vulturi, Señora. Soy primo de Isabella y ellos—Señalo a Demetri y Felix—Son hermanos de Isabella. Como puede ver, ella esta protegida y con nosotros no pasara por ningún desaire, es lo que queremos para ella. Además su padre no quiere que nos separemos de ella, es un pedido de él.

—Entiendo—Dijo la mujer—Pero mi hija ya no hará nada.

—Su palabra en estos casos no nos dice nada. No estoy diciendo que no tiene valor, pero usted no es su hija—Vi como Alex tenía fuego en sus ojos, Esme no estaba mucho mejor. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—Madre, es mejor que la señorita Vulturi decida quedarse en donde se sienta mejor—Dijo Edward. Jasper nos miraba con atención.

—Isabella—Me susurro Alex—Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para volver. ¿Estas lista para ir a Forks?

Esa era la misma duda que sentía, ¿Estaba lista? No, pero si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ate mi duda, sentí su cálido contacto en mi mano.

—Sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros... Hasta ya tengo más tiempo para quedarme con ustedes... Lo de Eleonor ya es historia—Vi su sonrisa, sonreí feliz por él, ya era nuevamente libre—Al fin. Aunque hice ponerles ciertas trabas...

—Felicidades—Sonreí—Iré a Forks...

Alex me brindaba confianza. No eramos los mejores primos, ni los más cercanos, pero lo apreciaba y él vino a ayudarme. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Papi—Escuche la voz de un niño, Alex lo miro un momento y se sorprendió.

—Anthony, ¿Qué sucede?—Edward lo tomo en brazos.

—Tanya me regaño...—Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos color chocolate. Se abrazo fuertemente a su padre.

—Ya campeón. Tanya se ira pronto de nuevo—Le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

—Thony—Le vi mirarme y sonreírme, con un leve rubo en sus mejillas—¿Cómo has estado, pequeño?

—Bien—Me dijo para luego esconder su rostro en el cuello de su padre con vergüenza.

—¿Quiere conocer a mis hermanos y primo?—El asintió y vino a tomarme de la mano.—Mira ellos son mis hermanos, Demetri y Felix... Y él es mi primo...

El niño nos miro un momento y supuse que quería preguntar algo...

—¿Él es tu novio?—Sentí mis mejillas arder, escuche la risa de mis hermanos...

—Alex es mi primo, cariño. Yo no tengo novio... Todos los chicos son muy feos—Él sonrió.

—Yo soy lindo—Dijo todo presumido—¿Pedo ser tu novio lindo?

Me reí sinceramente, este niño era un ángel.

—Cariño, crees que mis hermanos y primo dejaran que seas mi novio...

—No les pediré permiso—Edward se rió.

—Galan, es mejor que o sigas hablando... Tio Jas te esta mirando feo—El pequeño sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso es porque soy más lindo que él...

Todos reímos y sentí una gran calidad, emociones confusas en todo mi ser. Este niño era hermoso, tierno... Aunque presumido... Observe al padre, in duda lo saco de él. Sonreí nuevamente.

Ya quería conocer a mi hijo, a mi bebe... Pero Thony era tan... Era muy especial... Lo sabía y lo sentía, aquí, e mi corazón.

* * *

Contiuara.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

* * *

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que la agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas.

* * *

Esme estaba sonriéndome con calidez, me hizo sentir incomoda, hasta creo que me miraba con lastima cada vez que yo no la estaba mirando.

—Isabella, ¿En serio iras con nosotros a Forks? Ese pueblo es maravilloso a pesar del clima lluvioso que hay.

—Si, iré con ustedes. Me hace falta un poco de aire fresco. Creo que un pueblo desconocido sea muy buena idea. Además necesito algo de tranquilidad después de tantos años amargos—A pesar del nudo en mi garganta, sonreí.

—Esme, ¿Dónde esta Edward?—Escuche a una mujer hablar.

—Tanya, Edward salió con Thony hace un momento. Thony tenía que ir a su control...—Dijo Esme, por lo visto no se llevaban bien.

—¿Quién eres?—Me pregunto a mi.

—Ella es Isabella Vulturi. Una amiga de Jasper, vino de Italia hace poco y se quedara por un tiempo.—Le dijo.

—No pareces italiana. Te he escuchado hablar y no tienes acento italiano.—Esme blanqueo los ojos. Por lo visto, no la soportaba.

—Es que los últimos años he vivido en Cambridge... En el condado de Cambridgeshire, Reino Unido.—Sonreí falsamente, ella tampoco me caía bien—Debes ser Tanya, he escuchado tanto de ti que ya creo que te conozco.

La vi sonreír complacida, por lo visto le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Espero que solo hayas escuchado cosas buenas—Dijo mirando a Esme.

—Pues claro. —Tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza—Espero que no sea una indiscreción por mi parte pero quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Las quimioterapias me tienen muy cansada. Por suerte, mis padres me acompañan cada vez que debo hacerlas.—Sonrió—Y una amiga de mamá, ella es muy buena conmigo. Fue de gran ayuda en momentos difíciles.

—Si, es bueno contar con alguien así.—Le sonreí—Jenna, una amiga, es la madre que quisiera tener.

—Si... Renée es muy buena. Extraña tanto a su hija. Ella murió al dar a luz—Sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi cuerpo. ¿Dijo Renée?—Pero el bebe fue dado en adopción. Aunque su hija no fue buena con ella, quería cuidar al niño pero la señora Dwyer no tenía como hacerlo. ¿Puedes creer que su hija se metió con su marido?

—¡Tanya!—Le dijo Esme.—No es bueno hablar de alguien que no puede defenderse. Estas difamando a una joven muerta.

—Pero...

—Pero nada...

—¿Renée Dwyer? Creo que escuche ese nombre... Pero no recuerdo—Dije—No... Ella es la mujer del periódico, que salió que ella dejo morir a su hija.

—Solo son habladurías. Es por eso que Renée se fue un tiempo a Canadá. Mis padres les prestaron su casa que tienen allí.—Me dijo, llenándose la boca de lo que decía tener.

—Que bueno. ¿Cómo hiciste con tu trabajo o estudios?—Le pregunte.

—Oh, no. Yo no he estudiado nada. No desde la preparatoria. No era lo mio—Dijo como si le estuviese hablando del peor pecado del mundo.—¿Ha estudiado algo? Por supuesto, estuviste viviendo todo estos años en Cambridge.

—Si, empece arquitectura en Italia pero me cambie a Cambridge. Me recibí con mención honorifica. Aro, mi padre, siempre me dice que soy una Vulturi y que los Vuturi siempre destacamos en todo lo que hacemos, que esta en nuestra naturaleza—La vi sonreír—Tengo doble profesión aunque nunca he trabajado aun.

—Que increíble. Así que eres un cerebrito. Yo solía ser del grupo de las populares... La prepa fue increíble... Recuerdo que eramos conocidas como las tres Denali...—Sonrió—Además, salíamos con los chicos más populares.

—Créeme, se lo que es eso. En la prepa tenía al novio más popular, atlético y además super inteligente.—Sonreí—Se puede ser bella, inteligente y tener a tus pies al hombre que una desea.

—Eso es cierto. ¿Estas con Jasper?

—Oh, no. Solo somos amigos. No quiero arruinar una bonita amistad. Se por experiencia propia que es incomodo tratar de ser amigo de alguien que te gusta. Al ser adolescente lo he vivido pero... Bueno es parte de la vida.

—Claro que lo es. Fue un gusto hablar contigo, estoy muy cansada y en una semana tengo que volver para seguir con el tratamiento. No me recupero completamente de la anterior y ya tengo que volver para que me la realicen de nuevo. —Dijo, la note cansada.

—Si, es mejor que descanses y que te cuides mucho. Tienes un hijo y un marido que te necesitan—La vi irse, creo que Thony lo importaba en lo más mínimo.

Esme me miro un momento.

—Querida, Tanya no es lo que parece. Ella...—Dijo avergonzada—Antes de descubrir que tenía cáncer, supo que estaba embarazada, ella decidió sola abortar al bebe. Además, nosotros dudamos de que el bebe fuese hijo de Edward, el niño era un ser inocente, pero ella le quito la vida. Se que el bebe no era de mi hijo porque, Edward esos meses no estuvo aquí. Es triste, él se entero hace poco de su engaño...

—Pero, Thony... él niño nació antes o después de ese embarazo.

—Isabella, no se como decirte esto. Mi hijo deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser padre y lo ves allí con Thony, aunque lo que te voy a decir es un secreto.—La vi mirarme seriamente.

—Lo se Esme. Y te agradezco que compartas esto conmigo.

—Bueno, un día Anthony apareció abandonada ante nuestra puerta, ese día sólo estaba Tanya en la casa ya que nosotros tuvimos que ir a una gala venefica. Cuando volvimos, vimos una canasta en la puerta y cuando Edward fue a ver, encontró al pequeño.—Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pobre angelito, ¿Qué clase de demonio le hace eso a un bebe? peor aun, a un hijo.—En ese momento, Tanya quería tener un hijo porque Rose tuvo a Ali. Edward decidió adoptar al bebe, no pudimos permitir que fuese a un orfanato. Así fue como nuestra adoración llego a nuestras vidas. Y te lo digo porque se que buscas a tu pequeño, no se por lo que pasaste pero Jasper nos contó sobre el robo de tu hijo.

—Fue el peor momento de mi vida, como mujer y madre. Pero cuando tenga a mi pequeño entre mis brazos no habrá poder humano que me lo saque de los brazos. Es lo que por ser su madre me corresponde, la ley esta de mi lado y las personas que me lo quitaron, la pagaran. Eso tenlo seguro, Esme.

* * *

Después de que me despedí de Esme, me fui directamente a mi departamento. Por suerte mis hermanos y primo estaban allí... Quería hablar con ellos.

—Isabella...—Lo corte de inmediato.

—Quiero que investiguen a Tanya y su familia... Quiero todo de los Denali, si respiran, si duermen, sus profesiones, amistades, quiero que investiguen su dirección en Canadá—Todos me miraron raro—La mujer tiene cáncer. Se que aborto a un bebe que no era de su marido, eso es lo que me comento Esme. También hable con ella... Se atrevió a decir que "La señora Renée es muy buena" y que la hija le pago mal... Maldita zorra, ¿Qué más habrá inventado de mi? La odio, quiero verla retorcerse de dolor, sufrir lo impensable y cuando muera, pienso bailar en su tumba... Renée Dwyer no solo me las paga, sino que quiero verla pasar una mierda peor de lo que yo sufrí.

—Entendido—Me dijo Alex que se levanto de su lugar para hacer una llamada, mientras que mis hermanos estaban colgados, aun no se reponían de mi forma abrupta. Joder con ellos, pensé que eran hombres, no niñas que se impresionaran por lo más mínima palabras...

—Anthony Cullen... El pequeño...

Alex detuvo la conversación para prestarme atención.

—¿Qué sucede con el niño?

—Fue abandonado en frente de la casa Cullen... Quiero que investiguen. Esto no me gusta nada, o me gusta... Alex, hazlo rápidamente. Quiero resultados.

—Adios planes de festejos—Dijo Demetri.

—¿Festejos?

—Eleonor ya no es nuestra prima, por fin... Como lo esperado, se fue sin nada. Alex si que es terrorífico... Mira que vengarte así de alguien que hasta ayer se la tiraba...

—¡Demetri, cállate! No es momento para que nos demuestres tu escaces de inteligencia...

—¡Auch! ¿Por qué a él lo defiendes y a mi no?—Le dedique una mirada envenenada.

—Le diré a Aro que te llame para que regreses a Italia...

—¿Y perderme de esta aventura? No, ni hablar... Quiero ayudar a encontrar a mi sobrino...

—Entonces, compórtate como alguien de tu edad...—Mire a Alex que terminaba de hacer un llamado—¿Ya conseguiste quien puede hacer el trabajo?

—Por suerte si. Conozco a un investigador privado muy bueno, llamado Peter, él y su mujer Charlotte trabajan de esto, tienen una agencia de investigación, como ya dije son muy buenos. Ellos mismos se encargara del trabajo.

—Muy bien... Gracias Alex—Debo irme a descansar.

—Isabella, Compramos una casa en Forks... Pero debemos restaurarla... Esta a cinco kilómetros de la casa Cullen. En un lugar apartado, por ahora deberás ir a casa de los Cullen, nosotros nos encargaremos de la casa.—Dijo Alex—Ahora ve a descansar. Se te ve agotada.

Me fui a mi cuarto, faltaba poco y daría con Renée y sus cómplices. Los aria pagar por todo, los tendría en mis manos y tendría el inmenso placer de verlos como ellos mismos se destruyen, sin saber de donde esperar el ataque... Todos como bestias heridas que están dispuestos a todo... No sabrían que los ataco y empezarían a ver fantasmas en donde no los había.

Poco a poco.

* * *

El día por fin llego, después el viaje en avión, llegar a esa pequeña ciudad, que era mi infierno personal... Alice Cullen no vino con nosotros... Por suerte... Esme, Carlisle y Jasper estaban en una misma fila en el avión, Emmett, Rose y la pequeña Ali estaban en otra... Y a mi me toco ir entre Edward y Thony... Tanya se había regresado con sus padres. Demetri, Felix y Alex se habían quedado, debían hacer un viaje importante de negocios.

Thony durmió todo el vuelo, se veía cansado. Entre Edward y yo, la atmósfera estaba tensa. No recordaba haber pasado algo así en mi vida.

—Trate de comunicarme contigo cuando te fuiste, pero no pude. —Me dijo como en modo de reproche—Te envié correos... Nunca los contestaste.

—¿Por qué el reproche, Edward? Al vernos por primera vez hiciste como que no me conocías y me ignoraste. Pensé que seriamos amigos.

—Perdóname por eso. Es hazlo que nadie sabe que es contigo con quien solía hablar antes. Como ya no lo hacemos...

—Es solo que mi objetivo al volver es solo recuperar a mi hijo. Es lo único que me importa.—Le dije seria, esto no me gustaba... ¿Qué sucedía aquí?

—También... Nunca me dijiste que te robaron a tu hijo...

—¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera?

—Jasper lo sabe...

—Se lo dijo mi padre. No quiero arriesgar a nadie, la persona que me quito a mi hijo me hizo mucho daño. Es mi pelea, o la de Jasper ni de tu familia.—Le dije mirando sus ojos—Haré esto a mi manera.

—Deja que te ayude...—Me pidió—Quiero ser útil.

—Conozco la historia de Anthony—Le confesé—Se lo que vivió y con solo pensar que alguien de su propia sangre lo dejo tirado en frente de una puerta... Por todo lo que se de Thony es que quiero tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es la incertidumbre de no saber lo que fue de ese pedasito de ti?Yo fui quien lo sintió crecer mes a mes, era una niña ingenua que por cosas de la vida termino así. Solo se que no importa en donde este, si esta en un buen o malo lugar, yo quiero a mi hijo.

—Puede que no sepa lo que es llevar conmigo a un hijo nueve meses, pero con Thony aprendí a ser padre, cuando Tanya no estaba a mi lado por su enfermedad, cuando ella no quiso al niño a su lado... A pesar de que en ese momento la amaba, elegí a Thony por encima de ella. Yo amo a mi hijo, aunque no tenga ni mi sangre, ni mis ojos, ni mi color de cabello—Me dijo mirándome con seriedad—Bella, yo amo a mi hijo.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?—Estaba atónita. No quería que me llamara así, no...

—¿Bella?

—No vuelvas a decirme así. Soy Isabella, Edward... ¿Lo comprendes?

—Si.

—No quiero diminutivos o apelativos cariñosos. Para mal o para bien, como quieras verlos, mis padres me dieron un nombre y ese es Isabella.—Lo mire a los ojos, vi mi reflejo en los de él, en mis ojos parecía tener fuego. En los de él parecía haber esperanza. No era bueno. Claro que no. —Edward, no soy mujer para nadie. No porque nadie este a mi altura, yo no soy para nadie. No tienes idea lo que es no tener ni una oportunidad para darle a tu hijo de comer de tu pecho, no sabes lo que es no haber podido cargarlo ni en sus primeras horas de vida.

Al bajarme del avión y ser seguida por él en silencio me hizo pensar en que él quizás tendría información de algunas cosas con respeto a Renée.

—Dime Edward, ¿Conoces a Renée Dwyer?—Le pregunte.

—Si, la conozco. Es amiga de mis suegros.

—¿Sabes dónde esta?

—Esta en Forks. En la casa que solía ser de su marido. Ya conoces la historia por parte de Tanya.

—Dudo mucho que tu mujer y esa mujer sean personas de confianza. Mas bien, ambas me parecen que acomodan la verdad según su conveniencia.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Parecía molesto.

—Se cosas de Tanya... Como tu sabes cosas de la hija de Renée que seguramente te dijeron. Con lo de Tanya yo no puedo juzgarla, como tu tampoco puedes juzgar a la hija de esa mujer. Sabes la versión de la madre, pero no la versión de la hija. Tienes que saber diferenciar a la victima del victimario.—Seguí caminando.

No iba a esperar a que él me dijera lo que creía de la hija de Renée. Yo también debía diferenciar entre mi yo en este momento y lo que fui ayer.

—No pienso que la hija de esa mujer sea una cualquiera, además esa mujer no esta entre mis mil personas favoritas. Es frívola, vana y creída.—Me dijo distante.

—Se lo que una mujer así. Lo que más me duele es que la familia de mi novio no aceptaron a mi bebe. Para ellos no era su nieto...

—Pero no estabas con tu familia.

—No, estaba completamente sola en este país. Es por eso que cuando tenga lo que deseo volveré a Europa... No importa el país solo quiero estar con mi hijo.

—¿No te quedaras?

—No, aquí están la familia del que fue mi novio. No quiero que mi hijo se relacione con ellos. Son personas que ni siguiera merecen el intento Edward.—Le dije par subirme al auto que compartiría con él.

—¿Y él que era tu novio?

—Escuche que se murió. Eso dijeron en un periódico. Que estaba muerto, en ese momento entre en labor de parto y me arrebataron a mi hijo.

Vi el camino por donde iríamos... Thony aun dormido y yo con esa opresión en mi pecho...

Falta poco, muy poco.

* * *

Continuara.

 _ **Lamento si no publico tanto como quisieran, es que estoy en exámenes finales, y dejo esta nota para comunicarles, que no volveré a publicar un nuevo capítulo de este fic, no hasta que pase el 21 de diciembre de este año. Las razones, es mi carrera. Estudio una carrera que requiere toda mi atención en ella, es por eso que dejo esta nota.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya saben, estaré esperando sus comentarios e ideas de lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora.**_

 _ **Atte. Tsuruga Lia1412**_.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

* * *

 ** _Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que la agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas. Lamento los errores de ortografía._**

* * *

Llegamos a la gran casa, era algo increíble, tantos años viví el Forks y no tenía idea deque esta casa existiera. Tenía tres pisos y una vista maravillosa.

Emmett y Rose llevaron a su pequeña al cuarto, Carlisle y Esme me guiaron a mi cuarto, en la tercera planta, en donde también estaba el cuarto de Edward y Thony, Jasper había desaparecido temporalmente en la cocina, pero supuse que él tenía su dormitorio en la segunda planta, como Alice.

Rose me comento que Tanya se quedaba en la primera planta cuando venía al pueblo y que cada vez se distanciaba más de Edward y que prefería estar con su familia.

Observe por la gran ventana de mi habitación el verde bosque, la vista era algo bonito, digno de admiración. Hice un mapa mental de la casa, en la planta baja había una habitación, la cocina, la sala, el comedor y un baño... La segunda planta tenía el cuarto de Esme y Carlisle, el de Jasper, Alice, el de Emmett y de Rose y el de Alison, otro desocupado y cada uno tenía un baño propio, eso me comento Rose. En la tercera planta estaba mi cuarto, el de Edward, el de Thony y otros dos cuartos desocupados.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, busque en mi cartera y encontré la eco-grafía que tenia de mi bebe, la había encontrado al volver a la casa de Arizona y era lo único que tenía de él, junto con un par de escarpines azules ya que sabía que era un varoncito.

Tenía los informes médicos, del embarazo,el tiempo que estuve en el hospital, de que me habían encontrado sola y sin mi bebe, lo tenía todo y eran parte de mis prueba, como también tenía la documentación de Isabella Swan y estaban en la caja de seguridad en un banco, no me arriesgaría a tenerlos conmigo cuando estaba en la boca del lobo.

Alguien llamo a mi puerta, vi que era Edward con Thony, abrí la puerta y los vi sonreír, tramando algo, lo sabía.

—¿Qué sucede?—Los vi, Edward hizo que Thony diera un paso más pero la vergüenza le ganó y no quería hablar.

—Dile campeón—Edward me sonreía.

—Nop...—Thony negó rotundamente.

—¿Qué sucede corazón?—Le pregunte agachándome a su altura. Pero no quería hablar.

—Bueno, Thony y yo queríamos invitarte a conocer el pueblo. Claro, si quieres.—Vi que Thony me miraba esperaba mi respuesta.

—Por supuesto, más si voy con dos acompañantes tan apuestos—Thony se rió con aprobación.

—Bueno, vamos—Me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿A dónde vamos, Thony?

—A pasear.

—¡Cuanto misterio!—Lo vi sonrojarse.

Bajamos juntos las escaleras, Thony nos tomo a ambos de la mano y venia riendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Wow... ¿Qué le pasa al sol de la casa que esta tan feliz?—Escuchamos hablar a Esme.

—La señorita Isabella va conmigo a pasear...

—Increíble galán—Le dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

—Mi papá va con nosotros porque el sabe manejar...

—¿Osea que lo llevas de chaperón?—Peguntó Carlisle.

—Sipi... Papi va de cha... De eso...

Yo reí, reí mucho ante la cara de Edward, la de su padre y el resto de la familia quien venía a la sala.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Emmett.

—Voy a salir con Isabella—Le dijo Thony sonriendo y mostrando-le todos los dientes.

—Wow.

—Si, wow.

—¿Puede ir Jasper?—Pregunto Emmett para molestar a su cuñado.

—Nop.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no—Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

—Jasper, ya te quitaron de nuevo a Isabella—Dijo Emmett dramáticamente—Tendrás que hacerte gay.

Jasper tenía el rostro colorado pero se reía. Lo vi pegarle a Emmett.

—Nos vamos—Anuncio Thony para tomar mi mano e intentar llevarme lejos—Vamos papá.

—¿Hijo, en qué coche van a ir?—Pregunto Carlisle.

—Voy a usar el Volvo plateado—Camino atrás de nosotros.—Nos vemos luego.

Todos rieron por ver como Thony intentaba alejarme lo más posible de todos. Vi como el pequeño abría la puerta del copiloto para mi, subí al auto y Edward sonreía complacido. Mientras que el habría la puerta trasera para el niño que subió y se abrocho el cinturón, intercambiamos una mirada cómplice entre Edward y yo.

—Bueno, Romeo. ¿A dónde los llevo?—Pregunto Edward con una gran sonrisa.

—Al pueblo...—Dijo señalando lo que para el parecía obvio.

—¿Qué daremos un paseo por el pueblo?—Le pregunte a Thony.

—Quiero tomar un helado.—Mi rostro se tensó, todo mi cuerpo también. No, no... Aún no era tiempo. Y uno de mis temores vio a mi, porque bien sabía que aunque pasó el tiempo, el único lugar en donde tendrían helados era en la tienda de Susan Newton.

—¿Venden helado aquí?—Pregunte nerviosa.

—Si, la señora Newton es la única que tiene helados en el pueblo.

—¿La señora Newton?—Quería saber todo lo que el sabía de ellos.

—Si, esa señora con cara de enojada—Aclaro Thony. Wow, hay cosas que aún no cambian.

Seria bueno verlos y medir el poder de mis enemigos. Suspire y vi que nos deteníamos justo en frente de la maldita tienda del demonio. Thony bajo casi corriendo del auto.

—Espera un momento Thony.—No quería que corriera, podría golpearse.

Edward camino a mi lado, en silencio y yo no quería hablar mucho, no en estos momentos, me ajuste a su paso, mi rostro se puso impasible, en un momento sentí que carecía de sentimientos y el hombre a mi lado parecía de igual modo. Por suerte tenia mis anteojos de sol que en estos momentos cubrían mis ojos que decían más de lo debido.

Thony abrió la puerta antes que nosotros.

—Niño, no golpees así la puerta—Escuché la voz de una mujer, lo cual me molesto, vi fuego en sus ojos, entonces aparecí ante ella al lado de Thony.

—¿Algún problema?—Pregunte mordaz al ver a Lauren regañar al pequeño.

—Es que su hijo empujo fuerte la puerta—Me dijo desafiándome, lo cual me hizo sonreír de lado.

—Lo que haga o no el pequeño no es su problema—Me quite los anteojos y la vi sorprenderse aunque dudaba que me reconociera.

—Isabella—me dijo Edward tomando mi mano lo cual no me molesto—busquemos un helado para Thony y vamos a seguir nuestro recorrido.

Ignore a Lauren, escuche que Susan la regañaba y le decía unas cuantas cosas.

Después de que Thony escogiera su helado, fuimos a pagar y allí nos esperaba Susan.

—Lamento en incidente anterior, no volverá a suceder...

—No tendría que haber sucedido—La rete con la mirada y gane la batalla de miradas.

—Por supuesto. Veo que es nueva en el pueblo...

—Lo soy...

—Soy Susan Newton, ella es mi nuera Lauren—Pero al dúo de arpías ya las conocía muy bien.

—Isabella...—Vi que se tensaban ante mi nombre—Isabella Vulturi, e un gusto conocerlas.

—No es de aquí, ¿No?—Me pregunto, sonreí de lado.

—Claro que no, vine de paseo. Pero cada vez quiero volver pronto a Europa.—Vi a Lauren con los ojos brillantes.

—¿De qué parte de Europa?—Que fácil era tenerlas en donde las quería.

—Italia.

—Incríble, nunca fui a Italia—Solo sonreí, mientras Thony comía su helado.

—Es increíble, pero los últimos años estuve en Cambridge, estudiando—Sonreí con autosuficiencia.

—Él es Edward Cullen—Solo saludo con un gesto muy gracioso—Y este pequeño es Thony.

Thony le regalo una de las sonrisas más hermosas que pueden existir.

—¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo?

—Si, una temporada. —Susan sonreía, si tan solo supieras...

—Entonces la tendremos muy seguido por aquí.

—No lo se. Vinimos a dar un paseo.

Escuche como la puerta se habría y pegaba un estruendoso golpe.

—Susan, no hagas eso—Escuche gritar a Lauren—Discúlpenla. Ella es Susan, mi hija.

Wow, momento de revelaciones, me dije a mi misma. La niña no me miraba a mi, ni a Edward, tampoco a su madre, menos a su abuela. Sus ojos estaba fijos en Thony.

—Hola—Dijo tímidamente sonriendo de lado.

Para mi asombro, Thony la ignoro. Pude ver que la pequeña se sentía apenada.

—Susan, no hagas eso...

¿Los muertos podrían volver a la vida? Ante mi tenía a uno. Mike Newton estaba ante mi, regañando a la pequeña. Renée me mostró ese obituario, no podría ser, al menos que ella misma haya puesto esa noticia en los periódicos para dañarme.

Me oculto que Mike estaba vivo, me oculto que aún vivía y más aún... Hizo que penara que estaba muerto. Otro asunto que debía cobrarme con esa bruja.

—Mike, Mike...—Lo llamaba Lauren—Mira, ella es de Italia.

Tuve sobre mi esos ojos celestes estudiándome, entre asombrado, incrédulo y queriendo negar lo que veía.

—Edward Cullen—Se presento mi amigo—Ella es Isabella Vulturi y este pequeño es mi hijo Thony.

—Encantado.—Solo asentí con una sonrisa, Mike no me afectaba, al fin lo descubrí.

—¿Pensaban salir sin nosotros?—Emmett al rescate con Rose y Alison.—Ali quiso venir a seguirlos.

Vi como intercambiaban saludos y Mike seguía viéndome a mi.

—Disculpe, señora Vulturi, ¿Nos vimos antes?

—No que yo recuerde—Le dije con la aparente amabilidad que use antes con todos ellos.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?—Preguntaba Susan a Thony.

—Nop.

—¿Por qué?

Si algo había aprendido en este tiempo era que Thony podría ponerse a la defensiva en cualquier momento.

—Porque no me gustas.—Le dijo rotundamente—Si quisiera jugar con niñas, jugaría con la novia de Chucky, no contigo.

—Basta, Thony—Lo regaño Edward.

—Pero papá, ella después va a querer besarme como las niñas tontas del colegio—Dijo como resaltando lo obvio nuevamente.—Solo Ali puede jugar conmigo. No quiero que ella se acerque a mi.

—Thony, pequeño. Pueden jugar los tres.—Le dije al ver que la niña tenía la cara triste. Ella no tenía la culpa de tener na madre y una abuela perra me recordé a mi misma.

—Vaya galán—Hablo Emmett—No sabía que tuvieras enamoradas.

Solo hizo avergonzar al pequeño.

—Vayámonos, quiero seguir caminando.

Compre helados para todos, le di uno a la pequeña Susan que me observaba con los ojos brillantes. Antes de que los hombres pudieran pagar lo hice yo, ganándome protestas de parte de Emmett y Edward, solo reí un poco y me despedí de los Newton que para mi suerte, no me recocieron.

—¿Por qué no quisiste jugar con Susan?—Le pregunte a Thony quien ya estaba en el auto terminando su helado.

—Porque es fea.

Yo me reí.

—Pero si tiene hermosos ojos celestes, cabello rubio y...

—Es chillona.—Me dijo de pronto.—Parece Tanya. Pero esta es una bruja miniatura.

Edward se atoró al escucharlo, no sabía si regañarle o disculparse conmigo por el comportamiento de su hijo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Este niño me causaba tanta ternura como curiosidad.

—Sólo quería jugar conmigo, no quería jugar con mi primita. Y si Ali no juega, yo tampoco.

—Podrías decirle a Susan.

—Nop.

Edward me miro como pidiéndome disculpas. En momentos como estos no sabía que hacer al parecer. Solo reí un poco más. Después podría pensar en todo esto y hablar-lo con los chicos. Paseamos un poco más en el coche, hasta que Thony se quiso bajar para jugar en una plaza de juego, parecía nueva y con muchos juegos para niños.

Rose estaba cansada y al parecer, eso hizo que se fueran a casa, dejando a la pequeña Ali con nosotros.

—Alguna vez has pensado ¿En como seria hoy tú hijo?—Me pregunto de la nada.

—Miles de veces, Edward. Es lo que me mantiene viva.

—Quisiera poder ayudarte, pero no se como.—Sonreí en modo de agradecimiento,

—Eres un buen amigo...—Dijo observando como los niños jugaban—Pero esto no es solo encontrar a mi pequeño, esto es destruir a quienes me lo arrebataron.

—¿Quienes fueron, Isabella?

—Lamento mucho esto Edward pero no puedo decírtelo.

Él comprendió de inmediato mientras que yo me sumergía en mis pensamiento y en el poco impacto que me había provocado ver a Mike Newton con vida.

Nos sentamos en una banca para poder hablar tranquilos, no había ningún niño excepto por Thony y Ali. Hoy había sido un día de revelaciones, mi ex novio casado con Lauren, pude ver sus anillos pero no dolía, a mi no, ni a la Isabella Swan que un día fui.

¿Quizás me había librado de esos sentimientos? Lo que estaba segura era que jamás Mike Newton sabría que conmigo tenía un hijo, hasta podía adivinar que nunca jamás ni a Lauren mucho menos a Susan se le cruzo en sus carezas vacas el decirle a él que yo me fui del pueblo embarazada.

Los culpaba a ellos porque me separaron de mi bebe. Renée jamás habría tenido una oportunidad si en el pasado ellos me habrían dado su apoyo. Planee destrozar a Lauren Newton, también planee hacer llorar lágrimas de sangre a Susan Newton por no creer en mi en ese tiempo y yo misma me encargaría de que en el momento de encontrar a mi bebe, ella jamás tendría el privilegio de ser llamada "Abuela" por mi pequeño ángel, tampoco llamaría a Mike "Papá" ni abuelo a Michael Newton padre, como tampoco podría decirle abuelo a Charlie. Para mi bebe, ellos habían muerto el día en que lo negaron y para mi aún seguían vivos para que pudiera verlos pidiéndome disculpas por todo lo sucedido, rogando clemencia y pronto, Lauren Newton estaría en la cárcel con su amiga del alma, Jessica.

Vi como Edward empujaba despacio a Ali en el sube-baja de los juegos de niños, mientras yo me acercaba para hacer lo mismo con Thony. Después ambos corrieron por toda la plaza de juegos, luego fuimos a comer los cuatro a la cafetería de Sue, en donde comimos ya que los chicos no querían volver a la casa ta pronto.

Para ser un pueblo aburrido y sin nada que hacer, tenía muchas ventajas para pasar tiempo con los más pequeños, claro, cuando no estaba lloviendo.

Ya de tarde, ambos levamos de vuelta al auto a dos pequeños dormidos, Edward tenía en brazos a Thony como yo estaba cargando a Ali.

El regreso a casa de los Cullen fue bastante tranquilo, Edward había puesto música clásica que a la vez calmaba a los pequeños y los hacia dormir profundamente.

—Creo que tengo que llamar a Alex.

—¿Son muy unidos?

—Si, lo somos. El tiempo que pasamos juntos es excelente. Como lo es con Heidi, Jane y sus parejas. Alex se separo de su esposa hace poco—Él asintió.— Alex siempre espero un bebe que nunca llegó y Eleonor simplemente uso a su padre y a mi tío para que hicieran que se casaran pronto pero el "bebe" hasta de Alex descubrió que no había tal bebe ni que tampoco ella lo amaba. Lo cierto es que, Alex sigue furioso aunque lo disimule muy bien y es por eso que le pone traba en todas las cosas que quiere hacer Eleonor y a todo aquel que quiera ayudarla. Ella tenía un amante.

—Debió ser difícil.

—Lo fue. Pero Alex no le duele que ella le fuera infiel, lo que le duele es que ella le hizo creer que iban a ser padres. Jamás él le perdonara eso.

—Lo entiendo—Me dijo en un susurro.

Al llegar a la casa, Emmett salió a ayudarnos, tomo a su hija en brazos y la llevo a su cuarto, como Edward llevó a Thony al suyo.

—¿Cómo fue el día?—Pegunto Esme sentándose junto a Carlisle.

—Bastante entretenido, los niños corrieron y jugaron todo el día.

—¿Qué sucedió con la pequeña Newton?—Pregunto Carlisle.

—Thony no quiso jugar con ella—Le dije quitando-le importancia.—Es una niña hermosa.

—Lo es, pero su madre es...

Me reí por lo que decía Esme, quizás empezarían los chismes.

—Si me disculpan, voy a mi habitación para descansar un poco—Ellos me dejaron ir, e el camio me crece con Jasper quien me sonrió y dejo que fuera a mi cuarto. Tome una ducha y mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido hoy.

Tome mi móvil y llame a Alex.

—Isabella, ¿Qué sucede Cariño?—Sonreí, siempre solía llamarme con algún apelativo cariñoso.

—¿Cuantas copas van?—Me reí.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Lo supuse. Que hiciste que investigaran lo que pedí.

—Si, en dos semana mínimo tendrás los primeros resultados.

—Bueno, hoy me entere que Mike esta vivo...

—¡Como!

—Renée mintió, ese es el "como" y el ¿Por qué? Simplemente tener la dicha de saber cuanto me dañaba.

—Isabella, lo siento tanto. Yo, yo... Iré a verte. Quiero ver unas cosas.

—No hace falta, Alex. Creo que más te necesitan Demetri y Felix.

—Nada de eso, ya están investigando lo sucedido y quiero ir a verte cuanto antes. Quiero que me digas todo y lo mejor es personalmente. Mañana mismo estoy allí.—Y me colgó.

Genial, ¿Qué aria ahora Alex?

Después de la ducha, no pude hacer más que quedarme acostada y dormir. Estaba agotada, dos niños y el encuentro con esas me habían dejado exhausta.

Me desperté con un beso en mi mejilla, vi que era Thony...

—Buen día... ¿Qué aremos hoy?—Sonreí, él quería salir conmigo a pasear nuevamente.

—Ya veremos cielo, creo que hoy va a llover.

—Podemos ver películas—Me dijo.—En mi cuarto tengo un montón de películas y...

—Te buscan—Me dijo Edward con un tono serio.

—¿Quién? Alex—Me apresure a levantarme.

—Si, es él.

—Bueno, ya bajo a verlo.

Me apresure mientras Edward y Thony salían del cuarto. Cambie de ropa y baje apresurada-mente por las escaleras. Allí estaba Alex, su cabello despeinado, con anteojos oscuro y vestía ropa negra.

—Debemos hablar en privado—Me dijo serio.

—Claro, busco una campera y regreso.

Subí de nuevo y regrese lo más rápido que pude, Alex se paseaba de aquí para allá.

—Tio Aro viene a Estados Unidos—Me dijo desde lejos.—Quiere hablar con Jenna. Pero sabe que tu no la pudiste convencer. El viejo quiere pedirle matrimonio.

—Pues bien por ellos, dudo que ella le de el sí.—Le dije a Alex. Luego me encontré con los Cullen y los miré—Regresare más tarde.

—Claro—Susurro Esme.

Mientras salíamos despacio de aquella gran casa, Alex me dijo: —Isabella, he hecho lo que me dijiste e investigue un hospital. Creo que se quién fue a persona que te arrebató a tu hijo.

* * *

Continuara.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

* * *

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que la agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews...

* * *

Isabella estaba desesperada, quería oír lo que Alex tenia que decirle, quería oírle decirlo, ya se estaba desesperando, pero no contó con que él la hacía subir a su coche para manejar apresurada-mente.

Vio a la casa de los Cullen, como Thony se despedía de ella con la manito, el pequeño estaba junto a su padre quien lo sostenía de una mano...

—Alex, dime lo que sabes...

—Pronto, solo espera un poco más. Lo que debo mostrarte es importante... Tienes... No, debes verlo por ti misma.—Le dijo Alex sin lugar a replicas.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Prestaba atención al camino que tomaban.

—Vamos a casa, la casa que te comente. La casa de los Cullen no es la única casa apartada de el pueblo.—Lo vi sonreír.

—¿Y los chicos?—Él blanqueo los ojos.

—Ellos están en a casa, haciendo trabajo domestico—Isabella sonrió nerviosa.

—No peguntare...

—Es lo mejor.—Le aseguro Alex.

Llegaron a la casa de la que tanto había habado con ellos... Isabella se sorprendió, aunque esta casa solo tenía la planta baja y la planta alta, era mucho mas espaciosas que la casa de los Cullen.

—Vamos... Esto tienes que verlo por ti misma...—Alex le tomo la mano y la arrastro hacia la casa.

—Isabella...—Hablo Demetri mientras intentaba acomodar un sillón en un intento de decorar aquel espacio.

—Demetri, Felix...—Hablo autoritario Alex—Al despacho, ahora mismo.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron siguiéndolos despacio...

—Peter y Charlotte ya me enviaron algo de información...

—¿Saben dónde esta mi hijo?—Pregunto con una creciente angustia que no le permitía hablar claramente.

—Lo siento cielo, pero aún no. Esto es un claro avance...—Agarro cuatro carpetas y le dio una a cada uno...—Tanya Denali, de ella pudimos investigar que su cáncer está en etapa terminal.

Isabella abrió la carpeta y vio a una joven mujer rubia de risos, que sonreía radiante, fotos de ella y Edward, con Thony de bebe, luego vio fotos más antiguas... En ella tres chicas joven.

—Kate e Irina son las hermanas de Tanya Denali. Ambas solteras aunque Irina esta comprometida con un tipo de nombre Laurent—Siguió mostrando-le fotos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto, Alex?—Pregunto Isabella mirando las fotografías.

—Ellas no son nuestro tema principal, ni ellas tampoco los Cullen, pero si sus padres—Alex tomo una fotografía y la tiro en la mesa, Isabella se sentó en la silla mientras que Alex hacia lo mismo pero en frente de ella y los otros dos miraban las fotos sin entender.

Isabella perdió la fuerzas de sus piernas al ver las fotografías que se encontraban en frente de ella. Era un matrimonio, parecía ser una foto de cuando ellos eran jóvenes pero lo mismo los reconoció, eran ellos...

—Carmen y Eleazar Denali—Alex presto atención al gesto de Isabella antes de tirar otra foto mas reciente de la pareja—¿Son ellos, verdad? Isabella, ellos fueron los hijos de puta que te robaron a tu hijo...

—Si...—Murmuro Isabella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...—Son ellos.

Pero lo que al fin le confirmo aquello de verdad fue la foto de Renée y los Denali.

—Isabella, te juro que no habrá lugar en este y en el otro mundo en donde estos dos puedan esconderse...—Le dijo para levantarse de su lugar y caminar para donde se encontraba la joven y abrazarla.

Después de sollozar un largo momento y que Alex la consolara, Isabella se quito las lágrimas de forma violenta...

—¿Qué haremos ahora?—Pregunto ella.

—Yo elijo a Kate—Murmuro Felix con una perversa sonrisa de lado.

—A mi me queda, Irina... Y su marica noviecito... Me tendré que encargar de él—Dijo de forma perversa, Demetri.

—¿Qué es lo que planean, chicos?—Pregunto Isabella con temor a la respuesta.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo vale, Isabella—Murmuro Felix deleitándose con su objetivo.

—¿Osea que lo único que pueden hacer es conquistar a estas chicas?—Alex la abrazo más a él.

—Cariño, bien sabes que de una u otra forma debemos acercarnos a ella y estos dos calaveras son los más indicados para el trabajo sucio—Felix parecía adorar el juego que tendría con su objetivo y Demetri observaba a Irina y a su novio.

—El amante numero uno va a la carga—Dijo Demetri tronando sus dedos con perversa sonrisa.

—Osea, así de simple... ¿Demetri con Irina y su novio ; Felix con Kate?—Sus hermanos la miraron.

—Ser él amante de esta preciosura no tendrá nada de simple, hermana.—Dijo Demetri jugando.

—¿Como se acercaran a ellas?—Isabella ignoro el comentario de Demetri.

—Pues, eso es otra novedad muy buena...

—No me gustan las sorpresas ni las adivinanzas, Alex.—Isabella lo miro directamente a los ojos con determinación.

—Pues, vienen de vacaciones a pasarla con los Cullen... Peter me lo dijo una hora antes de que yo fuera a verte.—Isabella no entendía.

—¿Ellos vienen aquí?—Alex asintió—¿Estas seguro, Alex?

—Si, cariño. Ellos vienen y yo estaré a tu lado para verlos caer junto a ti. Haré lo que este en mis manos por ti y sólo por ti—Le dijo besando su mano.

Isabella no se percato en que momento sus hermanos salieron del despacho, dejándola sola con Alex.

—Tengo miedo...

—No debes temer, Isabella. No temas. Nadie te hará daño mientras estés conmigo. Lo prometo.

—¿Y si nunca encuentro a mi hijo?—Alex la tomo de la barbilla e hizo que ella lo mirara.

—Aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, haré que te devuelvan a tu hijo...—Se acercó a sus labios y los roso suavemente en un casi beso.

—Alex, por favor—Murmuro ella nerviosa.

—Perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir—Dijo alejándose un poco.

—Sabes que no puedo...

—Lo sé... Prometo no volver a propasarme. Lo siento.—Dijo alejándose de ella—Aparte lo de Eleonor esta reciente y tu te mereces un hombre que te ame mucho más de lo que te amo yo...

Isabella sintió sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas sin comprender los motivos de su tristeza y queriendo corresponderle pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, no le nacía en su corazón, sólo le veía como a su primo.

—Creo que se hace tarde, debo irme...

—Quédate, como dijiste ya es tarde—Murmura olvidando lo sucedido.

—No avise a los Cullen que me quedaría...

—No tienes porque decirles nada, no le debes explicaciones...

—Alex, me quedo en casa con ellos.—Le dijo mostrando-le la lengua—Debo al menos avisar.

—Okey—Rió Alex.—Será como la princesa quiera.

Isabella se rió, todo volvía a ser como antes, olvidándose del incidente anterior.

—Jasper no me contesta...—Murmuro Isabella un poco molesta—No tengo el número de la casa Cullen, pero... Edward...

Nadie sabía que tenía el número de Edward y a Alex le sorprendió que ella tenga su número.

—Lleve a Thony al parque y tengo el número de Edward—Dijo ocultándole la realidad de ellos dos o al menos que se hablaban de hace años.

Después de dos segundos, él atendió e teléfono móvil.

—Hola, Edward. Soy Isabella, quería decirles que me quedare esta noche con Alex y mis hermanos.

—Bueno, yo les aviso.

—Gracias Edward, nos vemos mañana.—Cortó la llamada y volvió a ver a Alex.—Estoy muy cansada.

—Te acompaño hasta tu cuarto—Murmuro él y ella simplemente le siguió.

* * *

Edward bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor. Ya estaban todos reunidos para la cena y escuchó como su hijo y sobrina hablaban entre susurros.

—Isabella aviso que no vendrá hoy a la casa.—Todos le prestaron atención.

—¿Te llamó a ti?—Pregunto Jasper sorprendido.

—Si, creo que quiso comunicarse contigo pero no se que sucedió—Murmuro algo molesto.

Jasper busco su móvil y verifico para ver si tenia alguna llamada perdida.

—¡Mierda!—Murmuro—Esta sin pila.

—¡La boca!—Chillo Rose señalando a los niños.

—Dijo que se quedaría con Alex y sus hermanos.—Dijo para sentarse a cenar.

—Alex la mira como si la quisiera devorar—Dijo Emmett pensativo.

—¡Emmett!—Le recrimino Rose.

—Pero osita, tu misma me lo dijiste.

—Pero yo lo alego a que él es sobre-protector.

—Quizás él sea el padre del hijo de ella—Dijo Emmett despertando la duda en la mayoría.

—Eso es imposible, Emmett.—Dijo Rose blanqueando sus ojos—Isabella dijo una vez que el padre de su hijo estaba muerto. Eso le dijeron.

—Alex se acaba de divorciar—Dijo Emmett.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Pregunto esta vez Carlisle.

—Según escuche, Estaba casado con una tal Eleonor quien lo engañaba y él la dejo en la calle, sin un centavo y que jode a todo aquel que intente ayudarla—Dijo seguro de él mismo.

—¿De dónde sacas tantas cosas, Emmett?—Dijo Esme—No inventes historias.

—Me lo dijo uno de los hermanos de Isabella—Aseguro dejándolos a todos con la duda.

* * *

Se sentía incómoda, removiéndose entre las sabanas, el sudor en su rostro, murmurando algo inteligible.

En su sueño, Isabella se veía exhausta, escuchando e llanto potente de su bebe...

Renée estaba allí.

Carmen estaba allí.

Eleazar estaba allí.

Y los tres se llevaban a su hijo.

Los tres se llevaban su pequeño.

No podía hacer nada, no tenía fuerzas,sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad, aunque quería mantenerse consciente, no podía, tampoco podía moverse ni decir nada.

Tenía una dolorosa opresión en su pecho que poco a poco la sumergía más en la oscuridad.

Se despertó gritando, de miedo, de furia, de impotencia.

Ni en sueños podía defender lo que era suyo, hasta en sus sueños le quitaban lo que tanto amaba.

—¿Isabella, Estas bien?—Pregunto Alex llegando a su cuarto.

—Tengo miedo, Alex—Murmura.—Quiero tener a mi hijo pronto así irme de aquí. No quier quedarme.

Se abrazo a él, ya amanecía y ella no podría volver a dormir, bien lo sabía. No tendría paz hasta tener con ella a su bebe.

* * *

Continuara.


	17. Chapter 17

16.

* * *

Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que la agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas.

* * *

 ** _Isabella después de tomar una ducha esa mañana, al no haber podido dormir luego de esas oscuras pesadillas, se paseaba por la sala de la casa Vulturi, casa en la que tendría que vivir pronto, cuando llegaran los invitados de los Cullen, quizás._**

 ** _—Buen día—Saludo Felix a su hermana para dirigirse a la cocina—Hay que contratar a alguien para que haga las cosas, las tareas del hogar._**

 ** _—Felix, quizás puedas contratar a alguien pero nadie es suficiente bueno ni cuenta con la confianza de todos.—Hablo Alex entrando en el lugar._**

 ** _—Deberían redactar un contrato de confidencialidad. Que firmen y se comprometan a no hablar de nada lo que puedan ver—Dijo Isabella carente de emoción—Es lo que puede hacer y siempre habrá quien necesite trabajo y tema que si dice algo puede ir a la cárcel._**

 ** _—Vaya, al fin dices algo que muestre el corazón de hielo Vulturi—Dijo Demetri para dar los buenos días a su modo._**

 ** _—Isabella es realista, Demetri—Le dijo cortante Alex._**

 ** _—He preparado el desayuno—Dijo Isabella para que todos fueran al comedor._**

 ** _Desayunaron en un cómodo silencio, en u ambiente familiar, aunque Isabella no probo bocado. El nudo que sentía en el estómago le hacía imposible comer._**

 ** _—Bueno, gracias hermanita por el desayuno—Decía Demetri intentando levantarse._**

 ** _—Ustedes dos—Hablo como siempre Alex—Limpian esto._**

 ** _En el lugar quedo un completo silencio, increíble. Alex Vulturi los había mandado a lavar los plato a sus primos._**

 ** _—Pero..._**

 ** _—Nada de pero. Isabella hizo el desayuno—Le se levanto para tomar la mano de la joven—Ella y y debemos hablar._**

 ** _No dejo opción a replica ni a nada de parte de sus primos._**

 ** _—¿Te sientes bien?—Quiso saber._**

 ** _—Han vuelto, Alex._**

 ** _—¿Quienes?_**

 ** _—Las pesadillas, Alex. Han vuelto._**

 ** _—Pero, tú nunca dijiste que tuvieras pesadillas.—Alex se tomó de la cabeza—¿Por qué no lo dijiste, Isabella?_**

 ** _—Te juro que no lo sé—Observo el vede del bosque—No pensé que volverían. No lo pedí pero están de regreso. Siento que cuando más me acerco a la verdad, más tiempo paso temiendo que todo llegue de golpe. Al menos se que los que robaron a mi bebe son los Denali._**

 ** _—Renée también esta ceca._**

 ** _—Lo sé. Ansío ver su cara. Nunca desee algo tanto como el verla—Dijo sin pensar._**

 ** _—Mike Newton esta vivo. ¿Qué piensas de eso?_**

 ** _—Nada, Mike no me importa. Lo descubrí al verlo y no sentir nada. Es como si nunca compartimos un pasado. Es algo triste el cuestionar tus sentimientos pasado al tener nuevos. Hasta llegas a penar que nunca lo amaste de verdad._**

 ** _—Créeme, te comprendo._**

 ** _—¿A dónde vamos?_**

 ** _—Creo que te llevare de compras._**

 ** _—No, Alex. Sabes que lo odio._**

 ** _—Vamos a Port Ángeles. Al menos a pasear—Le aseguro._**

 ** _—Me siento mal por ellos—Murmuro Isabella observando a sus hermanos encargándose de los platos._**

 ** _—No lo sientas—Le dijo divertido Alex, regalando-le una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, digna de admiración._**

 ** _—Se enfadaran._**

 ** _—Ya tendrán tiempo para divertirse. Y lo harán. Sólo están esperando a las chicas Denali.—Dijo divertido—Quizás hasta se terminen casando._**

 ** _—Si, cuando yo me termine casando con americano y termine viviendo aquí...—Si, un poco de sarcasmo que le hizo reír jovial._**

 ** _—Vamos. Ahora nos toca ir de compras—Isabella rió ante la falsa alegría de su primo._**

* * *

 ** _Después de todo un día de compras, almorzar en un restaurante, pasear por el lugar, caminando o en el coche, se hacía tarde y el momento de regresar._**

 ** _—¿Te quedaras en la casa de los Cullen?_**

 ** _—Si._**

 ** _—Bueno, te llevo a la casa de ellos._**

 ** _—Al final terminaste haciendo que comprara un montón de ropa.—Alex rió aun más._**

 ** _—Es la verdad. Pero a mi también me hiciste comparar cosas, recuerda-lo. Creo que tendré mucha más ropa, aun más aquí que en casa.—Ambos rieron mientras Alex manejaba._**

 ** _—Ya estamos llegando.—Isabella observó la casa a lo lejos._**

 ** _—Si, creo que fue un día muy bueno. Gracias por hacer que me distrajera—Ambos sonreían._**

 ** _Al llegar en frente de la casa, Alex saco las bolsas de la cajuela. Camino al lado de Isabella y Carlisle les estaba esperando._**

 ** _—Isabella, Alex. Que bueno que estén aquí—Hizo que pasaran—Ya veo que fueron de compras._**

 ** _—Hay que obligarla para que que asista a un día de compras._**

 ** _Ambos hombres rieron dándole la razón._**

 ** _—La próxima vosotros serán los modelos y yo simplemente los observare desfilar una y otra vez con diez cambios de ropa por hora. Y el día tiene 24 hs—Le advirtió._**

 ** _Los hombres dejaron de reír de momento._**

 ** _—¿Dónde están el resto de tu familia, Carlisle?—Preguntó Alex._**

 ** _—Los pequeños duermen luego de ver películas. Como Emmett y Rose, Esme fue con Jasper a hacer algunas compras. Edward salió, no se dónde._**

 ** _Escucharos dos autos llegar, eran Esme, Jasper y Edward, quienes llegaban en ese momento._**

 ** _—Isabella, espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto—Hablo la mujer._**

 ** _—Recién llegamos._**

 ** _—¿Se quedara a comer?—Le pregunto directamente a Alex._**

 ** _—No quiero ser inoportunos._**

 ** _—¿Hizo que Isabella compara toda esa ropa?—Dijo incrédula._**

 ** _—Si, necesitaba distraerse y como no acepte un no por respuesta..._**

 ** _—Nunca quiere ir con nosotros a hacer las compras..._**

 ** _Isabella pidió permiso para irse a dejar las bolsas en el cuarto que ocupaba, se recostó en la cama pero alguien llamo a su puerta._**

 ** _—Pase—Dijo sentándose en la cama._**

 ** _—¿Puedo pasar?—Era Edward._**

 ** _—Claro, Edward. Adelante.—Él la observo un momento—¿Qué necesitabas?_**

 ** _—¿Quería saber como te fue?_**

 ** _—Ya se quien se robo a mi bebe. Estoy cerca._**

 ** _—Es bueno saberlo. ¿Cómo sabes que ellos te lo robaron?_**

 ** _—Quizás porque tienen conocimientos de medicina y recuerdo el parto. Sus rostros son imposible de olvidar._**

 ** _—Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmelo._**

 ** _—Gracias, Edward—Dijo sincera. Él estaba a punto de irse cuando ella volvió a llamarlo—¿Edward?_**

 ** _—¿Si?_**

 ** _—¿Cómo esta Tanya? ¿No has tenido noticias de ella?—¿Qué es lo que veía en sus ojos? ¿Desilusión?_**

 ** _—Tanya, bueno. Ella esta en su tratamiento, sus padres vendrán de visitas mañana. Vienen con una amiga, esa señora que no le cae bien a nadie..._**

 ** _—¿Y las hermanas de Tanya? Ella me dijo que tenía dos hermanas._**

 ** _—Si, ellas vendrán luego, se quedaran con Tanya hasta que ella termine de realizarse los estudios que le harán después. A ella no le gusta tener a su familia rondándola después de... Ya sabes._**

 ** _—Comprendo. Osea que tus suegros vienen con la señora Renée Dwyer._**

 ** _—Si. Bueno, te dejo para que te estés tranquila antes de que bajes para la cena._**

 ** _—Gracias_**

 ** _Isabella quedo en la cama, mirando la puerta cerrada. Estaba muy pensativa, por suerte despierta no podía soñar, ojala pudiese estar despierta sin dormir en las noches ni en el día._**

 ** _Lo único que sentía era miedo a los sueños malos y a no poder encontrar a su hijo. Medito y se preparo mentalmente para ver a Renée el día siguiente._**

 ** _Esa noche trataría de esta tranquila, serenidad y amabilidad era lo que tenía en mente._**

 ** _Bajo las escaleras cuando consideró que a cena estaría lista, encontrándose con Alex hablando animada-mente con Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle. Edward tan solo escuchaba la conversación._**

 ** _—Isabella, no sabía que tu primo fuera tan amigable—Dijo Emmett._**

 ** _—Alex es así. Siempre aporta interés a la conversación.—Todos los Cullen le dieron la razón en eso—Con permiso. Quiero ver si Esme necesita que le ayude en algo._**

 ** _Isabella se dirigió en donde estaba Esme, pero esta no dejo que le ayudara en nada. La mando de nuevo a la sala._**

 ** _—Esme no quiere ayuda. Me mandó nuevamente a que me sentara._**

 ** _Los hombre rieron._**

 ** _—Esme es así, hija.—Dijo Carlisle—Le gusta hacer todo ella misma._**

 ** _Ella sonrió, escuchó la conversación de los hombres, sin querer interrumpir. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Rose no estaba._**

 ** _—¿Y Rose?_**

 ** _—Esta descansando.—Dijo Emmett—Esta descansando por en embarazo._**

 ** _—¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?—Quiso saber Isabella._**

 ** _—Ya esta en termino de su embarazo. Ya son ocho meses.—Dijo asombrando-la._**

 ** _—Pero... Su vientre esta..._**

 ** _—Pequeño...—Dijo sonriendo—Es asombroso pero en el primero fue igual. Ya estábamos asustados cuando veíamos que su vientre no crecía. Hasta ella pensó que no le pasaba nada al bebe._**

 ** _—Increíble. Yo recuerdo que no podía ver ni mis pies—Rió—Osea que Rose ya esta por tener al bebe._**

 ** _—Ella quiere tenerlo aquí, en este pueblo.—Dijo divertido.—Como con Ali._**

 ** _—Wow, es increíble. No me creo capaz de quedarme aquí y tener un bebe. No, nunca más...—Murmuro para ella misma._**

 ** _—Isabella quiere regresar a Europa cuando encuentre a su bebe—Dijo Alex. —No sabe si quiere volver aquí._**

 ** _—Si, no quiero volver aquí. Lo único bueno de aquellos tiempo fueron mi hijo y Jenna, que es la madre que me hubiera gustado tener—Me senté al lado de Alex mientras este me acariciaba la mano._**

 ** _—Mañana tenemos visitas—Dijo Emmett.—Viene los suegros de Ed y la señora Dwyer._**

 ** _Alex recibió ua llamada e Isabella se le quedó observándole, mientras que los de más la observaban a ella. Noto que su primo se alteraba, mostrándose furioso. Para cortar la llamada de inmediato._**

 ** _—¿Qué sucede, Alex?_**

 ** _—Eleonor.—Dijo molesto._**

 ** _—¿Qué sucede con ella?—Pregunto ella preocupada._**

 ** _—Esa... Quiere una indemnización por daños y perjuicios alegando que le falte durante el matrimonio. ¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando ella uso un embarazo que no existe para atarme a ella._**

 ** _—Habla con tu padre y con Aro. No lo dejaran pasar, sabes que siempre tienen un As bajo la manga cuando se trata de estos temas, estoy segura que ellos podrán en su lugar a Eleonor._**

 ** _—Ella quiere jugar sucio, Isabella. No se lo voy a permitir._**

 ** _—Por lo que conozco a Eleonor, se que ella no pudo pensar esto sola._**

 ** _—Pudo pensar el retenerme con un hijo inexistente.—Dijo mordaz, olvidando de que tenían espectadores.—Eso no es todo, Isabella._**

 ** _—¿Qué más puede hacer esa mujer?—Quiso saber Isabella un poco molesta._**

 ** _—En su demanda te pone a ti como mi amante—Isabella perdió el color de su rostro, que de a poco volvió a pasar por múltiples fases, pasando de la total incredulidad, el asombro y llegando a la furia, repulsión y odio._**

 ** _—¡Que mierda se cree esa estúpida!—Dijo en un arrebato—¿En qué se fundamenta?_**

 ** _—Las veces que fui a Cambridge.—Isabella no podía creer lo que escuchaba._**

 ** _—Pero, ¿Qué se cree esa mierda? Tu fuiste tantas veces a Cambridge por la becas que da la compañía Vulturi a los jóvenes de Italia para que estudien en el extranjero.—La cólera era palpable en la joven, no podía creer lo que Eleonor decía.—Siempre llegabas con las chicas o incluso con Patricio._**

 ** _Isabella volvió a ponerse a caminar inquieta, tomando su celular y marcando desesperada, necesitaba hacer una llamada._**

 ** _—¿Qué estas haciendo, Isabella?_**

 ** _—Eso no te importa._**

 ** _—No llames a nadie, podrías empeorar la situación._**

 ** _—La situación ya esta peor de lo que puede estar. Esto será un puto obstáculo en cuanto trate de recuperar a mi bebe._**

 ** _—¿A quién llamas?—Le pregunto él dándose por vencido._**

 ** _—Llamada en conjunto. Jane y Heidi._**

 ** _—¡Joder, no la llames!—Dijo notablemente alarmado—¿Sabes lo que harán esas dos?_**

 ** _—No harán nada de lo que no hubiese hecho yo misma si estuviera en Italia. Le partiría su madre a esa perra.—Dijo para concentrarse en su llamada.—¿Jane, Heidi? Quiero decirles algo._**

 ** _Isabella estaba alterada. Paso a hablar en un fluido italiano que solo Alex comprendía._**

 ** _—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto Emmett desconcertado._**

 ** _—¡Emmett!—Le recrimino Edward pero este también moría por saberlo._**

 ** _—Mi ex esposa quiere chantajearme con una supuesta relación dentro del matrimonio con Isabella—Jasper lo miró._**

 ** _—¿Y es verdad?—Carlisle fulmino a Jasper por hacer semejante pregunta._**

 ** _—¿Crees que Isabella soporta que alguien se acerque de ese modo a ella?—Jasper bien sabía por experiencia propia que eso era verdad, ella apenas toleraba un pequeño rose—Desde el novio de Isabella y padre de su bebe ella nunca ha tenido otra relación._**

 ** _—Pero ese tío esta muerto—Aporto Emmett queriendo sacarse esa duda._**

 ** _—Esta vivo. No sabe que tiene un hijo. Ese cabrón tiene una hija de la misma edad que hoy tendría el hijo de Isabella y además esta casado con una estúpida.—Isabella no le prestaba atención a nadie, solo hablaba—Las cosas se pondrán complicadas para Eleonor._**

 ** _Ninguno de los presentes pudo pasar desapercibida la sonrisa de Alex ni el brillo de sus ojos, que demostraban diversión y adoración._**

 ** _—¿Alistar? Soy Isabella. Quiero que seas mi abogado en una demanda por difamación. Es contra nuestra querida Eleonor. El caso es así, ella demando a mi primo poniéndome a mi como su amante y ella sufrió supuestos daños y perjuicios—Isabella escucho un rato y volvió a hablar.—¿Qué es lo que quiero? Ella jamás se disculpara públicamente por esto, ni puede indemnizarme porque no tiene dinero, lo que queda es que se vaya a la cárcel._**

 ** _Alex abrió sus ojos muy grande, inquietando al resto, por desgracias Jasper y Emmett no hablaban fluidamente italiano, esa era Rose._**

 ** _—¿Cárcel?—Pregunto Alex sorprendido al ver que Isabella cortaba la llamada._**

 ** _—Si, esto es una clara difamación. Dijo o expuso abiertamente que yo soy tu querida, Alex. Bien sabes que no me permito pasar por alto tales calumnias. Esa mujer puede intentar lo que quiera pero lo peor que hizo es meterse conmigo._**

 ** _—¿Era necesario llamar a Alistar?_**

 ** _—Tu no podrías llevar el caso por más que quisieras. Alistar es tu amigo, Alex. Y tengo el presentimiento que no le agrada mucho Eleonor. Tendrás que esperar a pasar tus vienes nuevamente a tu nombre.—Alex estaba preocupado, nunca quiso meter a Isabella en esto, se recrimino por todo aquello. Se sentía un estúpido.—No habrá conflicto de intereses de por medio. Ella no podrá argumentar que esto es una mera treta. Mi cólera es real._**

 ** _—¡Justamente ahora! Empiezo a creer que el modus operandi de tus hermanos es el mejor—Isabella rió._**

 ** _—¿El de que solo tres mujeres merecen su respecto y admiración? Vamos Alex, bien sabes que ellos adoran un cuerpo femenino—Alex se sonrojo violentamente._**

 ** _—Ni lo digas. Los llame y están de fiesta.—En ese momento, Esme llegó._**

 ** _—La cena ya está lista.—Dijo Esme notando el tenso ambiente—¿Paso algo?_**

 ** _—Nada importante, Esme—Dijo Isabella quitando-le importancia al asunto.—Nada de lo que no tenga una solución rápida._**

 ** _Esa vez cenaron en un silencio incómodo. Alex se despidió prometiendo-le a Isabella regresar el próximo día para terminar de ultimar los detalles sobre el tema de Eleonor. Se despidió de los Cullen y se fue._**

 ** _Como era lo esperado, Isabella esa noche no pudo dormir bien. Evito las preguntas de Jasper como las de Edward, Emmett y el resto de su familia pera sorpresa de Isabella se mantuvieron callados._**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, Isabella se levanto un poco tarde, no quería hacer nada, ese mismo día conocería a los que le robaron a su bebe y luego, en ese mismo momento enfrentaría a Renée._**

 ** _Llovía mucho, ya había olvidado el pésimo clima del pueblo en donde había vivido tantos años, ya no quería esos recuerdos._**

 ** _Fue observando poco a poco y se encontró que no había nadie en la casa, ni siquiera estaban los niños._**

 ** _Pensó que quizás habían salido a hacer alguna cosa importante, se encontró con que habían cortado la luz, tampoco había señal de teléfonos. Lo que la asusto fue escuchar un gemido lastimero, al principio no supo que pensar, subió las escalera y se encontró con la chica rubia, con Rose, sosteniéndose el viente con sus manos mientras en el suelo veía sangre._**

 ** _—¿Qué sucede, Rose?—Se sintió estúpida en ese momento, estaba claro que el bebe se había adelantado._**

 ** _—El... bebe...—Dijo apenas—Esta... p-por nacer... Ah._**

 ** _—Tranquila, Rose—Dijo acercándose—Vamos a tu cuarto, no hay nadie, ni tampoco hay ningún coche para llevarte al hospital._**

 ** _—Intente... Llamar a... Emmett_**

 ** _—No hay señal en los móvil y tampoco en el teléfono fijo de la casa. ¡Ay! Rose. No te pongas nerviosas. Vamos a tu cuarto._**

 ** _Isabella se acercó más a ella para acompañarla al cuarto, después de recostarla en la cama y que Rose estuviese cómoda._**

 ** _—Rose, quédate aquí... Yo iré a poner agua a hervir, a este-rizar tijeras, a buscar toallas. El bebe quiere nacer, no podemos esperar...—Dijo corriendo escuchando como su amiga tenía una contracción._**

 ** _Corrió escaleras abajo y lo primero que hizo fue poner el agua a hervir, busco toallas limpias en todos los cuartos, asegurándose de que eran suficientes, las tijeras ya estaban listas, vendas, gasas, alcohol. No quería ni pensar que Rose pudiese perder el conocimiento durante el parto que ella no sabía como atender. Se lavó las manos, llevó todo a la habitación de Rose y encendió unas velas para alumbrar el lugar ya que carecía de una ventana._**

 ** _—Rose, ya estoy aquí... Tranquila._**

 ** _—No puedo más, Isabella. Ya... no... puedo.—Dijo con lágrimas corriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas._**

 ** _—Tranquila, Rose. Podrás, tienes que ayudarme a traer a tú bebe al mundo..._**

 ** _Isabella se acercó para ver que tan dilatada estaba y se asombro al ver que ya estaba lista._**

 ** _—¿Rose, desde cuando tienes contracciones?_**

 ** _—Desde ayer sentí cierta molestia..._**

 ** _—¿No le dijiste a Emmett?—Isabella se maldijo a ella misma al ver que la mujer no quiso preocupar a su marido ya que faltaban unas semanas para el parto._**

 ** _—No._**

 ** _—Escúchame Rose, cuando yo te diga que pujes, lo haces. ¿Si?—La mujer asintió decidida._**

 ** _Isabella se acerco a ella, en la gran cama en donde se encontraba recostada Rose. La mujer con las piernas abiertas, sintió una nueva contracción._**

 ** _Las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes. Isabella corrió a humedecer un paño con agua fría para ponerlo en la frente de Rose._**

 ** _—Rose, Ahora puja—La mujer le hizo caso y la joven se sintió estremecer al escucharla gritar por el dolor._**

 ** _Rose se calmo, después de pujar... Isabella observó que faltaba poco, ya podía ver la cabeza del niño._**

 ** _—Un poco más Rose..._**

 ** _—¡Ahhh!—Gimió la mujer sosteniéndose de las sabanas de su cama._**

 ** _Volvió a pujar unas cinco veces más e Isabella al fin tuvo al bebe entre sus brazos. No quiso pegarle para que llorara, ella estaba segura de que el niño estaba vivo, corto el cordón umbilical... Hizo que expulsara la placenta y se dedicó a limpiar al niño._**

 ** _—Es un hermoso varón—Susurro Isabella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sin poder creer que ayudo a nacer a una nueva vida._**

 ** _—Gracias—Murmuro Rose, agotada._**

 ** _—¡Rose, no te duermas! Por favor, Rose—Isabella corrió a acercarle alcohol en la nariz de la mujer, evitado que se durmiera. La chica vio que no tenía una hemorragia y con felicidad escuchó por primera vez al hijo de su amiga llorar, tenía unos pulmones fuertes._**

 ** _Lo acercó a la madre para que lo sostuviera en brazos y al mirar hacía la puerta vio a Emmett Cullen con la boca literalmente abierta._**

 ** _—¿Rose?—Dijo sin poder creerlo, teniendo la mirada en su mujer y el pequeño que tenía en brazos llorando._**

 ** _—Emmett, nuestro bebe nació..._**

 ** _El hombre rió jovial y unas lágrimas le traicionaron al escaparse de sus ojos, estaba feliz y no podía evitarlo. La niña a su lado sonrió y salió corriendo en busca de su familia._**

 ** _—Abuelo, abuela, tío Edward... Mi hermanito ya nació—Gritó la niña._**

 ** _—¿Qué estas diciendo Ali?—Dijo Carlisle, Esme no sabía que decir._**

 ** _—Pero, aun no era tiempo..._**

 ** _—Vamos a ver a mi hermanito..._**

 ** _Todos se dirigieron al cuarto y notaron que solo las velas alumbraban en el cuarto y Emmett sostenía orgulloso a su bebe en brazos._**

 ** _Isabella estaba al lado de la puerta, mirando al vacío y sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía..._**

 ** _—¿Quién atendió el parto?—Fue lo primero que Edward preguntó como buen médico curioso._**

 ** _—Fue Isabella— Emmett señalo a la chica que se encontraba cubierta de sangre, tanto sus manos como ropa._**

 ** _—¿Ella sola?—Ahora el sorprendido era Carlisle y su mujer, Edward sonrió orgulloso de ella._**

 ** _—Si—Dijo Rose, observando a la chica que parecía no escuchar a nadie y es que ninguno de ellos podía imaginar lo que ese momento Significo para Isabella Vulturi como tampoco los dolorosos recuerdos que vinieron a la mente de la vida de Bella Swan._**

* * *

Continuara.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

 ** _Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que la agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas._**

* * *

En la parte más oscura de su mente, el llanto del nuevo bebe se fusionaba con aquel llanto añorado, el que había escuchado solo una vez, y no, no escuchaba nada más, ni el llamado de las personas que le rodeaban, ni siquiera el tacto de Edward le alteraba, era como un muerto en viva y esta quizás sea la descripción correcta.

—¿Qué le sucede?—Pregunto Rose algo preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

—No lo se—Negó Edward que era el que estaba más cerca de ella.

—Hijo, déjame ver a mi.—Carlisle se acercó y para sorpresa de todos, los ojos de la joven estaban llenos de lágrimas y odio, un odio abrazador que los dejo helado.

Carlisle contra todo pronostico y advertencia en los ojos de ella, intento acercarse un poco más y al intentar tocar su frente alguien le tomo la mano, para el asombro de todos, Isabella le agarraba muy fuerte la muñeca, se enfrento a él con sus ojos vacíos y restos de lágrimas contenida.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerme un solo dedo encima—Murmuro fríamente.

Carlisle se alejo de ella y nadie se acercó, estaban al pendiente de lo que sucedía en torno a ella, la joven se levanto del suelo lentamente, se deshizo de una pelusa invisible en su ropa.

Ante todo pronostico, esta joven no tenía una expresión derrotada sino todo lo contrario, era lo más frío que todos habían podido ver en sus existencias.

—Necesito estar sola—Anuncio para dejar la habitación sin ver nada, ni voltear hacia a tras... Pero no se dirigió a su cuarto, fue hasta la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua.

—¿Así que sigues aquí?—Escucho esa voz que tanto le molestaba.

—Eso parece, Alice. A menos que sea un fantasma de tu conciencia—La joven frunció su ceño.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando debiste hacerlo? Sólo eres una maldita mosquita muerta que...—Un sonoro golpe se escucho, Isabella le había cruzado la cara de Alice de una bofetada.

—No jodas, Alice Cullen... No me jodas—Y le tiro el vaso de agua en la cara.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Me tiraste el agua en la cara!—Chillo Alice.

Sólo escucho la risa de Isabella que contra todo pronostico se quedo en frente de ella. Alice se asombro más de lo que pretendía ante aquel comportamiento, se dio cuenta de que en ese momento la mujer que tenía en frente se deleitaba ante sus actos, lo cual la enfureció y quiso pegarle pero su mano no llego a su destino...

—No quieras tocarme... Estas lejos de ser lo que soy yo, al menos no me dejo llevar por caprichos de niña estúpida e insegura que cuando quiere o ama a un chico lo más inteligente que se le ocurre es proponer-le una relación abierta y luego se enfada con el mundo cuando solo ella tiene la culpa.

—¿Qué dices?—Murmuro alicaída la chica en frente de Isabella—Tú no sabes lo que es...

—¿No se lo que es qué, Alice? ¿Me dirás a mi lo que es sufrir en la vida? Madura, Alice. No todo en la vida es color de rosas y si esperas que todo este en tus manos fácilmente y sin hacer nada por ello... El quedarse callada y de brazos cruzados no sirve de nada.

—No siempre fui bella, Isabella—La chica se rió un poco sarcástica.

—¡Todo esto por belleza! El miedo es una reacción y el coraje una decisión. Tu lo que me tienes es coraje porque así lo decidiste. No me conoces de nada y ya me odias...

—Es que no entiendes...

—¡Déjame terminar! Cuando yo hable, te callas y me escuchas, joder. ¿Si me entiendes, Alice?—Alice solo asintió—Estoy harta que quieres tener el derecho de criticarme cuando no puedes mirar tu propia mierda. Acabo de atender sola el parto de Rose y tú solo te interesas e ti misma. Bueno, para que lo sepas, no me detendré si te metes en mi camino y de una vez dile a Jasper lo que quieras decirle...

Se fue a su cuarto en donde la esperaba Edward y al verlo solo se puso sobresaltar por la impresión de verlo allí.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien.

—Isabella.

—Edward.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

—Si, lo estoy. Llegó Alice.

—No sabía que vendría.

—Ya llegó.

—¿Pero esta bien? Allá en la habitación de Rose y Emmett me asuste mucho y...

—No tienes que preocuparte por mi, además Alice no es la única visita que tendrán el día de hoy—Dijo al escuchar un coche llegar—Jasper ya llegó con los visitantes. Será mejor que vayas a recibir a tus suegros.

—Ya llegaron—Dijo resignado.

—Si, por lo visto ya llegaron.

—No quiero verlos, son tan...—Dijo tomándose la cabeza.

—Vamos, iré contigo para enfundarte el valor del que careces en estos momentos—Se atrevió a bromear con él.

—Si, claro. Intenta tratar con ellos.

—Lo haré. Sin lugar a dudas...

Bajaron ambos, ya estaban la mayoría de los Cullen allí, excepto los niños, Emmett y Rose.

—Edward, querido. Es un gusto verte nuevamente—Dijo la mujer con el cabello negro.

—Carmen, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, querido. Tanya no quiso que nos quedáramos con ella y nos corrió como es lo acostumbrado... ¡Hasta corrió a Renée!—Se quejó la mujer—Y bien sabes que ella la adora.

—Eleazar—Saludo al hombre que estaba al lado de Carmen—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, con los cambios de humor de Tanya...—Se quejo el hombre—Nuevamente dijo que no quería tenerte a su lado... ¿Quién la entiende?

—Bueno, Eleazar. Ella así lo prefiere...

—Pero esta vez no quiso ni que Renée se quedara con ella.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo has estado?—Dijo una mujer que reconoció bien. Era nada más ni nada menos que Renée Dwyer pero ahora tenía el cabello pelirrojo.

—Señora Dwyer, siempre es bueno volver a verla—Dijo sólo para ser respetuoso con ella.

Los saludos siguieron entre las familia, Isabella observó bien a aquellas tres personas y sus ojos se oscurecieron, sabía que tendría que tragarse todo lo que estaba sintiendo e ese momento.

—¿Y usted señorita quien es?—Pregunto Eleazar escaneando-la por completo con la vista.

—Ella es Isabella—Dijo Jasper ganándose la atención de Renée.

—Soy Isabella Vulturi, señores Denali, señora Dwyer—Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en modo de saludo.—Es un gusto conocerla.

—¿Quien es esta señorita, Carlisle?—Pregunto desconcertado Eleazar.

—Es amiga de mis hijos, Eleazar. No quiero más problemas.—Carlisle lo miraba de forma molesta, reprobando su comportamiento.

—Señor Denali, conocí a su hija en casa de los Cullen y hablamos una vez. Creo que por más que usted sea un doctor "preparado" no esta en un lugar en donde pueda o crea tener el derecho de juzgarme—Dijo Isabella retándolo con la mirada a lo que el hombre solo sonrió—Más cuando alguien se recibe con un promedio tan bajo como usted.

Eleazar quedo libido ante aquel contra ataque de la joven. Nunca le dijo a nadie que se graduó con apenas la nota necesaria en la universidad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Se muchas cosas, señor Denali.—Aseguro con una sonrisa.

—¿y tú eres?

—Solamente una joven italiana que vio de paseo a conocer a la familia e sus amigos...

—¿Y eesamiga de...?

—Conocí a Jasper, Emmett y Rose durante el primer año de mi carrera...

—¿Y esa es?

—Arquitectura...

—¿Y tienes trabajo?

—No he buscado aún. No lo necesito...

—Así que hija de papi, ¿No?

—No tanto, al menos estudie algo y me recibí con honores...

—¿Discúlpanos? —Intervino Carmen en ese momento—¿Tu y yo, nos conocemos?

—No lo creo...

—Tu rostro me recuerda a alguien...—Isabella simplemente sonrió.

—Lo que me parece mal es que no pregunte por su nieto, señora Denali. Anthony parece no ser su prioridad.

Dijo para ver su expresión y estudiarla. La mujer parecía no tener interés en el pequeño. Lo dejo pasar por el momento.

—Señora Dwyer, Tanya me dijo que es usted como una madre con ella—La mujer le sonrió un poco dudosa, examinando su rostro y cada facción de ello.

—Me recuerda a ella—Murmuro... Sin decir a quien, solo se entendió que Isabella le recordaba a Tanya pero ella estaba hablando de su hija.

—Bueno, ha sido interesante conocerles a los tres. No quiero ser irrespetuosa pero necesito descansar. Este fue un día lleno de emociones—Se disculpo para pasar de largo sin tener contacto con ellos mas de lo necesario.

—Que chica tan interesante...—Murmuro Eleazar observándole.

—Ni te imaginas—Aporto Alice—No la molestes porque es una fiera cuando se molesta con alguien.

La platica siguió animada-mente entre ellos mientras que Isabella recordaba sus rostros, las tres personas que de momento eran más odiadas por ella, se encontraban allí, abajo... Hablando como si no hubieran hecho nada, como si nunca hubieran roto un puto plato pero esos también le destruyeron la vida.

Tomó su móvil rápidamente y le mando un mensaje a Alex "Ya llegaron". Recibió una respuesta inmediata "Ya estoy de camino para la casa Cullen"... A lo que no respondió.

Espero el momento en que alguien llegara para avisarle que Alex ya estaba allí, y fue nada menos que Edward quien se acercó a su cuarto.

—Te busca tu primo...

—Gracias, Edward. Ya bajo en un momento.

—Bien—Dijo carente de buen humor.

—¿Te molesta algo?

—No es nada—Volvió a ir a donde se encontraban .

Ella ya no comprendía a ese hombre y estaba segura que jamás lo haría. Se retoco el maquillaje y bajo para encontrar a su primo socializando con el enemigo.

—Isabella.—Dijo saludándola—Eleonor se acobardó, hasta te pidió disculpas.

—Muy bien, pero no estuve allí para escucharla... Espero que la hiciera publica—Alex le regalo una gran sonrisa...

—Prima, piensas que Alistar permitiría algo así sabiendo quien eres... Parece que le conoces muy poco—Alex rió divertido.—Tengo cosas que contarte.

—Yo también. ¿A qué no sabes quién tuvo que atender un parto improvisado?—Alex le mira alarmado.

—Tú... ¿Pero cómo?

—Tú fé en mi hace que se me derrita el corazón Vulturi de Hielo que hay en mi pecho...—Alex negó riéndose...

—¿Y cómo se llama el bebe?

—No lo sé. Debo preguntar... ¿Carlisle, cómo se llama el bebe de Rose?—Pregunto.

—Logan...—Dijo el hombre orgulloso de su nieto recién nacido.—Rose quería ponerle tu nombre pero no supo encontrar una versión masculina para él.

Todos sonrieron divertidos...

—No, mi nombre no... Logan es un bonito nombre—Dijo sonriendo.

—Emmett quería hablar luego contigo y con Edward—Le dijo sonriendo Esme.

—¿Qué querrá?—Pregunto ella para si misma.—¿Ya revisaron a Rose?

—Si, esta perfecta. Si no hubieras hecho un magnifico trabajo en nuestra ausencia no se que seria de mi nuera y mi nieto...

—Alex no te molesta si primero paso a ver a Rose...

—No hay problema, Isabella. Sabes que al estar aquí no tengo compromisos. He dejado todo arreglado en Italia antes de venir aquí. Tus hermanos quieren decirte algo importante.—Dijo Alex para caminar por el lugar.

Los otros visitantes de los Cullen observaban a Alex sin animarse a preguntar nada, pero Eleazar era poco prudente y se atrevió a abrir la boca.

—Oye muchacho, ¿Esa chica es algo tuyo?—Alex le miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sentir asco por ese hombre—No parecen ser solo familia.

—Isabella es hija de mi tío, Aro Vulturi... Aro, Caius y Marcus son tres hermanos... Las esposas de los tres tuvieron un accidente aéreo en donde por desgracia perdieron la vida, una de esas mujeres era mi madre.—Dijo evitando el último comentario.—Le exijo más respeto al referirse a mi familia, los Vulturi no solemos dejar pasar insultos ni insinuaciones de personas como usted, por su bien...

—¿Me amenaza?—Pregunto Eleazar desafiante.

—Oh, claro que no... No amenazo, tenga por seguro que en este momento si no estuviese presente mi prima, usted tendía una bala en su frente, sólo por pretender estar a nuestro nivel—Alex sonrió con una amabilidad falsa, haciéndole sentir escalofrío a los presentes.—La gente como usted me produce asco, más cuando por negligencia medica, varios pacientes que usted atendía están en sus tumbas antes de tiempo.

Eleazar se quedo mudo de la impresión, un escalofrío aterrador recorrió su cuerpo y poco a poco sintió la mirada de todos los presentes.

Su mujer y Renée sabían aquello pero los tres estaban cortados por la misma tijera, aunque ahora se enfrentaba a otro problema, los Cullen estaban presentes.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? Los de mis pacientes fue algo inevitable... De lo contrario, ¿Por qué sus familiares no me han denunciado?—Lo reto Eleazar. Alex le mostró una sonrisa de aparador que como de costumbre, deslumbrante pero poco profundo, un gesto que había aprendido o adquirido sin querer en los últimos días de Isabella.

—Una familia de poco recursos no tienen lo necesario para enfrentarse a usted en un juicio, señor Denali. Y esta el caso de su primera mujer... Quien es madre de sus tres hijas...—Eleazar perdió el color de su rostro y lo miro furioso.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? Usted no tiene porque investigar de mi vida privada...

—Siempre investigo sobre las personas que están o estarán en el entorno de mi familia... Como se mucha información valiosa...—Los Cullen los observaban literalmente con la boca abierta.—Señora Dwyer, hay un testigo que afirmo que el señor Denali fue quien tendió en parto de su difunta hija...

—Eso es mentira...—Alex rió resignado.

—No importa, señora. Por lo que se, tengo prioridades más importantes que ustedes... Sólo espero a mi prima...

Nadie volvió a hablar nuevamente, solo intercambiaban miradas de preguntas sin ser formuladas... Pero que esperaban respuestas.

Mientras tanto, Isabella subía a ver a Rose quien estaba amamantando a su bebe.

—Rose, ¿Querías hablar conmigo?—Allí estaban Emmett y los niños también.

—Si, Isabella. Acércate. Emmett y yo queremos que tu seas la madrina de nuestro hijo...—Dijo Rose sonriendo.

—Eso es...

—Di que aceptas—Rogó Rose—Sin tu ayuda mi hijo no habría llegado al mundo, sin ti no habría podido...

—Esta bien, claro que acepto ser su madrina...—Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres cargarlo?

Isabella se acercó a ella y tomo al niño en brazos y sonrió...

—Es hermoso, Rose—Emmett sonreía orgulloso de su bebe.

—También hice un gran trabajo, nuevamente—Dijo Emmett divertido.

—Me ego que ir, Alex me espera... Regresare más tarde...—Dijo ella despidiéndose luego de un momento.

Con lo que ella no contó fue que al salir del cuarto de Rose y Emmett una mano la tomo del puño y la llevo consigo al piso superior.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward?—Le pregunto cuando al fin la soltó.

—¿Quién eres en realidad?—Le pregunto con sus ojos verdes intensos oscurecidos por un motivo que aún no saía.

—Isabella Vultur...

—Mientes...

—¿Qué?—Pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba...

—Se que eres Isabella Swan...

* * *

Continua


	19. Chapter 19

_**19.**_

 _ **Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que la agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas.**_

* * *

 ** _—¿Qué sucede, Edward?—Le pregunto cuando al fin la soltó._**

 ** _—¿Quién eres en realidad?—Le pregunto con sus ojos verdes intensos oscurecidos por un motivo que aún no sabía._**

 ** _—Isabella Vultur..._**

 ** _—Mientes..._**

 ** _—¿Qué?—Pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba..._**

 ** _—Se que eres Isabella Swan..._**

* * *

Isabella lo observó detenidamente, nada en sus ojos demostró emoción alguna ni en su rostro, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquellos ojos verdes profundos, acusadores.

—¿De dónde has sacado algo así?—Pregunta desafiante.

—Lo sé... De otro modo, ¿Por qué te acercaste a Jasper nuevamente cuando pudiste estar muy lejos de él, lejos de nosotros? ¡Dime!—Exigió.

—Suéltame, no te permito que me trates así... Ni a ti ni a nadie...—Se safó de su agarre con violencia dejándolo desconcertado.—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

—Eso es lo que quiero...

—Nadie que me aborde de este modo merece saberla...Espero que disfrutes de la decepción... —Dijo ella desafiante para tomar su cartera y salir del cuarto.

—Isabella, regresa ahora mismo—dijo siguiendo-la y logró alcanzarla antes de que ella tomara las escaleras.

—¿Qué quieres Edward?—Le pregunto cansada.

—Solo dime la verdad.

—Si te digo la verdad o me creerías...

—Tu debes ser Isabella Swan y se que lo eres... De algún modo nos estas usando...

—No estoy haciendo nada que Jasper no me haya propuesto ya...

—¿Por qué Jasper si y yo no? ¿Por qué no confías en mi?—Dijo acariciándole la mejilla.—¿Por qué, Isabella? Sólo dímelo.

—No quiero involucrarte en nada de esto, Edward . Todo esto sobrepasa lo que has imaginado en tú vida y Alex me espera.

—Dime esto, ¿Eres Isabella Swan?—Pregunto mirándolo detenidamente.

—Solía serlo.

—Entonces es verdad... ¿Por qué eres una Vulturi?

—Aro es ahora mi padre, llevo su apellido para crearme una nueva vida y golpear a quienes me han dañado...

—¿Qué piensas hacer? Tu madre esta allá abajo...

—Ella no es mi madre, Edward. No lo es. Dejo de serlo mucho antes de divorciarse de Charlie y al preferir a un hombre antes que a su propia hija... ¿Sabes? Me dijo que algo bueno había salido de este teatrito, que era haber logrado que a Charlie le de un infarto que le costó la vida.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Renée es cercana a Tanya me dijiste, verdad?—Pregunto con una sonrisa—Que Tanya es como la hija que siempre quiso tener...

—Si, lo admitió más veces de las que quisiera haberlo oído...

—Ya tengo por donde atacar, Edward. Dudo mucho que Tanya sepa que no es hija de Carmen, que su padre es un doctor horrible y que su ídolo, "La impecable señora Dwyer" es quien dice ser.

—Tanya esta enferma, Isabella.

—Mi padre también lo estaba, Edward. Ni a Phil ni a Renée Dwyer eso les importo. Eleazar y Carmen atendieron mi parto, me robaron a mi hijo y me dejaron al borde de la muerte...—Dijo con odio y rencor—Si tengo que pasar sobre tu moribunda mujer, no dudes Edward, lo haré sin miramientos.

—¿Qué quedó de la chica con la que hablé durante años?—Pregunto de pronto.

—Volvió, Edward. Ella volvió a este pueblo de mierda.

—¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo, Isabella?—Isabella lo miró detenidamente.

—Quien fue mi novio en aquel tiempo. Su familia tampoco creyó en mi y me dejaron en mano de Renée. Un día Renée llegó con un periódico que decía que él había muerto, fue ese mismo día en el que me enferme, el parto se adelanto...

—¿De dónde es?—Quiso saber.

—Lo conociste hace poco.—Le dijo con la mirada perdida.

—¿Es de aquí?

—Si. Ahora esta casado y tiene una hija de la edad de Thony y la misma edad de mi hijo...

—¿Newton?

—Si, esa familia también me la debe...—Dijo sombría y Edward pudo sospechar que aquellos también la habían lastimado mucho.

—¿Le dirás a él que tiene un hijo?

—Nunca, Edward. Eso nunca.

—Todos esos son unos hijos de la grandisima y más vulgar puta... Los odio y conseguiré hacer justicia. Recuperar a mi hijo y pisotear a todo aquel que intente meterse en mi camino. Espero que tú no te interpongas en nuestros planes, seria lamentable tener que arrasar también en contra tuyo... Me agradas bastante pero eso puede cambiar y puedes convertirte en un daño colateral.

—No te preocupes, me interesas bastante como para mirar por el resto del planeta, Isabella. Y de ti quiero más...—Murmuro para atacar sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Ella se aferro a sus brazos, así le impidió que la tocara y solo disfruto de su boca. Al alejarse de él, tenía los ojos oscuros, y en su cuerpo había vuelto a despertar aquel deseo que creyó perdido hace tiempo, ningún hombre le había provocado tanto, sintió deseos de más pero se retiro de su lado y observo en él una sonrisa apenada pero sus ojos tan oscuros como se imagino que debían estar lo suyos. Cerró fuertemente sus piernas, luchando con ese deseo y queriendo olvidar que había probado esos labios.

Sin decirle nada paso a su lado, sin decirle nada y con temor de mirar atrás porque en su interior sabía que si lo hacia, correría a sus brazos sin importa-le el qué, cómo, ni el lugar, tampoco a hacer esperar al mundo.

Edward en su lugar, aún inmóvil, se llevó una mano a sus labios con una sonrisa. Descubrió e él también quería ayudar a Isabella sin importar contra quien tuviera que ir.

La quería... La quería mucho... Y deseaba que ella fuese suya... Thony la quería y estaba seguro que al encontrar al hijo de Isabella todo podría funcionar...

Estaba siendo egoísta, pero tenía que admitirlo, su matrimonio con Tanya nunca fue un matrimonio real, ella lo engaño, luego abortó a un bebe que estaba seguro, no podía ser suyo. Luego en cáncer y que Thony llegara a la puerta de su casa cuando su matrimonio estaba en crisis... Y al mismo tiempo, Isabella perdía a su hijo... Algo hizo clip en su cabeza, la noche en que Thony llegó a su vida...

Necesitaba hablar con Newton. Debía saberlo, saber su versión de la historia y acercarse al cabrón de Newton aunque no le cayera bien. No podía caerle bien sabiendo el pasado que tenía con Isabella. Y tampoco sabía que tanto podía aún sentir por ese hombre.

Al volver con el resto de las personas, vio a Alex salir con Isabella, hablando con fluidez en italiano.

Escucha el ronroneo del motor del coche que se retira del lugar, Isabella se va con Alex y en ese momento se da cuenta de que ellos no son nada. Entonces se da cuenta de que no solo debería luchar con el fantasma de Newton, quizás también con la presencia de Alex Vulturi y no estaba preparado para la competencia.

Newton era el padre del hijo de Isabella, pero estaba casado y tenía una hija, él no era la competencia directa, lo difícil sería Alex Vulturi, quien sabía recientemente divorciado y que siempre estaba al lado de Isabella. Maldijo silenciosamente y él sabía bien en donde podría encontrar competencia y en Alex tenía una.

Se escuso con todos y le encargó a su madre que se encargara de Thony. Salió en su coche y poco a poco se dirigió a la tienda de los Newton. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Mike Newton saliendo de la tienda...

—Newton, necesito hablar contigo. Es preciso que sea ahora mismo, quisiera saber quién es realmente Renée Dwyer.—Mike lo observo un momento y la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba se borró de sus labios.

—Debemos hablar—Murmuro serio.—Vamos a tomar un café.

—Tengo mi coche aquí, vamos...

—A unas cuadras hay una cafetería en donde podremos hablar con calma—Mike siguió a Edward y ambos se dirigieron a tomar el café.

Al llegar buscaron una de las mesas más distantes del lugar y privadas.

—¿Qué quieres saber de Renée?—Pregunto jugando con sus dedos.

—Renée es cercana a mis suegros y hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto. No me convence...

—Haces bien en desconfiar. Conocí a Renée antes de que yo le pidiera a Bella, su hija, salir...—Edward se estremeció ante la nostálgica sonrisa que apareció en los labios de aquel hombre, sin duda era una sonrisa de un hombre enamorado—La trataba muy mal, el único y verdadero apoyo de Bella fue Charlie, su padre. Mi relación con él fue estupenda, un hombre derecho que hacía todo bien.

—¿Bella, dices?—Pregunto.

—Isabella Swan, fue mi novia de instituto...—Instintivamente tomó su billetera y saco una foto que se encontraba escondida debajo de la foto de una niña. En la fotografía había una chica, que reconoció como Isabella Vulturi de adolescente o mejor dicho Bella Swan, esta estaba abrazando a un joven rubio que no era otro que Mike Newton, se veía felices juntos—Eramos la pareja estrella del instituto, siempre fuimos buenos en todo lo que nos proponíamos y juntos eramos una dúo perfecto.

—¿Cómo termino su relación?—Pregunto sin dejar pasar el gesto de dolor que pasaba en los ojos de él.

—Nunca terminamos.—Edward temió que él le dijera que sabía que Isabella estaba viva y que aún estaban juntos en la tarea de buscar a su hijo.—No pudimos salir ilesos de aquella fiesta. Phil abuso sexualmente de ella...

—¿Phil?—Pregunto iracundo.

—Su padrastro, el esposo de Renée.

—¿Dónde esta ese hombre?

—En la cárcel... Ya no puede hacer nada, alguien se encargo de que todos se enteraran que era un violador y le hicieron cosas peores, no puede hablar, ni ver, tampoco puede funcionar en una visita conyugal, si es que me entiendes... Ahora solo es la pobre ramera de los reos—Dijo con una oscura satisfacción.

—Jessica nos invito a una fiesta y allí nos drogó a ambos, yo cometí la estupidez de acostarme con Lauren Malory, quien ahora es mi esposa... Me casé con Lauren porque ella no era culpable de nada y también la drogaron, estaba embarazada de mi, tuve que hacerme responsable de ella y de mi hija. Pero estuve casi un año en coma, al despertar supe que mi hija ya había nacido y no encontré rastros de Isabella por ningún lado. Solo que ella se fue...

—¿Y esa tal Jessica?

—Era amante de Phil y se decía ser una de nuestras mejores amigas. Pero no, ella destruyo la vida de Bella y yo con Lauren procedimos en su contra, por drogarnos y la demanda de Isabella Swan quedó en la nada...—Dijo molesto.—Ella ya no estaba y tampoco podía hacer nada, yo no era nadie...

—¿Sabías que Isabella tuvo un hijo?—Le pregunto y vio como los ojos del hombre que tenía adelante suyo se abrieron aún más, sorprendido por esta afirmación Mike lo miro desesperado.

—¿Un hijo? ¿Ella tuvo un hijo mio?—Dijo esperanzado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que sea tuyo cuando ella fue victima de una violación...?

—En el momento en que aquel hijo de puta se aprovecho de ella, no eran sus días para poder concebir a un niño, ¿Si me entiendes, no? Yo sabía eso y no puede ser de otro modo, ese niño es mi hijo... Pero, ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Qué paso con ellos? Dios mio, tengo un hijo con Bella...

—Renée nos vendió una imagen de lo peor sobre su hija, ella nos dijo que Bella se aprovecho de Phil y muchas cosas más... El bebe desapareció, nadie sabe de él. Renée nunca dijo nada y no se como tomar esto que me dices, entonces esa mujer es peligrosa y no puede estar cerca de mi hijo...

—Es la peor mujer que he conocido en mi vida, siempre trataba a su hija de lo peor, si aquí llovía, si Phil se molestaba con ella o si se tiraba a otra, todo era por culpa de "la golfa de Isabella"—Dijo con desprecio en la voz.

—Renée nos dijo también que tu familia no quiso hacerse cargo del hijo de Isabella...—Mike estaba horrorosamente sorprendido.

—¿Mi familia lo sabía?—Preguntó incrédulo.

—Según Renée, si. Y que por esa razón tuvo que llevarla lejos de aquí.—Mike estaba rojo d la furia y el odio que lo invadía en ese momento.

—¿Renée esta en tú casa?

—Si...—Contesto Edward.

—Necesito hablar con ella en este momento... Iré a hablar con ella...—Dijo para dejar su café intacto e ir en busca de su coche, Edward se quedó allí, sin saber bien que hacer... Noto que aún tenía la foto de Isabella y Mike en las manos...

—¿Qué haré ahora?—Se preguntó momentáneamente. Pagó por el café y decidió volver a casa.

Allí se encontró con Mike, quien estaba hablando con Carlisle de forma acalorada...

—Se que Renée esta aquí, necesito hablar con ella—Exigió furioso—Quiero saber qué mierda hizo con mi hijo.

—Señor Newton, Renée esta descansando...

—Poco me importa lo que esa este haciendo, necesito saber de mi hijo ahora mismo...

Carlisle resignado lo hizo pasar y Mike miró atentamente a Edward...

—Solo le pido que no grite, hoy nació mi nieto...

—Entiendo—Dijo paseándose de aquí para allá, delante de la familia Cullen Reunida.

Al poco tiempo apareció Renée que se sorprendió al verlo allí... No la saludo, solo pudo mirarla con odio...

—¿Quiero que me digas que mierda hiciste con mi hijo, Renée?—Dijo en tono bajo pero que hizo estremecer a la mujer.

—¿Cual hijo? No se de lo que me hablas—Dijo con un poco de temor.

—El hijo que tuvo Isabella, tu hija. ¿Ahora la recuerdas?—Renée negó rotundamente.

—No era tu hijo...

—Si que lo era...—Dijo iracundo y levantando la voz aún más...—¿Qué hiciste con Bella? Dime, ¿Dónde están? Quiero saber, tengo derecho a saber...

—Isabella esta muerta...—Dijo enojada.

—Mentira, mientes como siempre, Renée... Quiero que me digas en donde están, quiero saber de Bella y de mi hijo...

—No tengo que hablar contigo...—Dijo retrocediendo para retirarse...

—¿Cuanto quieres?—Pregunto Mike. Edward se asombro ante esa pregunta. Y Renée detuvo su paso.—¿Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma, Renée? Dime tu precio en cambio de saber en donde esta mi hijo...

—¿Quién se cree que es para tratar a una señora de ese modo?—Salto de pronto Eleazar y casi todos pudieron ver el temor de los ojos de Carmen.

—Soy un padre que quiere a su hijo, en donde siempre debió estar... Tienes hasta mañana a esta misma hora para pensarlo, Renée. Espero que lo medites bien ya que siempre tuviste un precio, ¿No? Y también espero que Isabella este con nuestro hijo, si no es así, entonces si me conocerás de verdad.—La amenazo abiertamente—Y no puedo asegurarte lo que vaya a pasarte...

Mike salió de allí más furioso, condució como un loco para volver a la tienda y allí encontró todos, sus padres, su hija y a Lauren...

—Espero que ustedes no tengan nada que ver en todo esto—Dijo mirando a su familia.

—¿De qué estas hablando, hijo?—Le preguntó su madre, logrando captar la atendió de Lauren y su padre, su pequeña hija los miraba atentamente.

—Espero que ninguno haya participado en desaparecer a Isabella y a mi hijo...—Susan reprimió un sonoro gemido mientras la pequeña niña observaba a su padre sin comprender que él tuviera otro hijo.

—¿Tú hijo?—Pregunto su madre sorprendida.

—Si, mamá... Bella tuvo un hijo que Renée desapareció y no puede ser de otro que no sea yo. Alguien me dijo que ustedes no la ayudaron cuando estaba inducido a coma, ¿cómo pudieron? Mamá, papá, ¿Dónde esta Isabella y mi hijo?—Dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que ese niño sea tuyo?—Pregunto Susan...

—¡Por Dios, mamá! Como novio de ella no era tonto, sabia bien sobre sus ciclos y todo ese tema, es imposible que el bebe sea de aquel cerdo... Aquella noche era la época en donde menos probabilidades tenía de quedar embarazada y además, es seguro que aquella noche ya estuviera esperando a mi hijo...

—No puede ser...

—Mamá, ¿te estas escuchando? Mi hijo esta desaparecido, ya son seis años, años que perdí de estar a su lado...

—Renée dijo...

—Me vale verga lo que diga esa mujer—Dijo exaltándose.

—No le hables así a tú madre—Le reprendió su padre.

—Entonces quiero respuestas, ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? Quiero a Isabella y a mi hijo...

—¡Tú estas casado conmigo!—Dijo Lauren de pronto.

—Eres un error que paso en mi vida y lo sabes, Lauren. Nunca te quise y nunca podré quererte... Entiéndelo.—Dijo mordaz—Lo único bueno que me diste es a mi hija... Nada más.

—Papá—Murmuro la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No te preocupen, bebe.—Dijo tomándola en brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo—Pronto recuperaremos a tú hermano.

—Hijo, espera...—Dijo su padre.

—No quiero escucharlos. Me han decepcionado, no quiero saber de ustedes, no quiero hablar con ustedes. Me robaron la oportunidad de ver a mi hijo crecer...

Mike salió con su hija en brazos y Lauren se quebró allí mismo...

—Maldita seas, Isabella—Murmuro—Ni muerta me dejas ser feliz con Mike... Te gane... Pero esta es una victoria amarga...

* * *

Edward vio salir furioso a Mike de su casa y observo a Renée, ese día más que nunca decidió ayudar a Isabella a encontrar a su hijo, estaba igual qeu Mike, que aún amaba a aquella mujer, porque de algo estaba seguro... Él, Edward Cullen, amaba a aquella mujer, la amaba con toda su alma. Y sus ojos solo miraban hacia Isabella Vulturi.

—Renée, necesitamos hablar—Murmuro Carmen—Vamos a hablar a nuestro cuarto en privado.

—Claro.

Edward espero a que se fueran y los siguió...

—¡No te pasara nada, Renée!—Aclaro Eleazar.—Yo me encargare de arreglar esto. Lo prometo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? Él quiere al hijo de Isabella.

—No tiene como demostrarlo.—Dijo Carmen con una voz fría que nunca antes había escuchado—Eleazar y yo nos encargaremos... No debemos permitir que esto pase a mayores.

No escucho más y decidió irse de allí...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Isabella viajaba con un muy silencioso Alex...

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto mirando hacía el frente.

—Creo que tu enamorado dijo muy pronto quererte o desistió de ello con mucha prisa...—Dijo sin humor.

—¿Qué enamorado? No te entiendo.

—Jasper Hale estaba muy cariñoso hoy con Miss Arpía...

—Se llama Alice y no tienes idea del peso que me ha quitado de encima.

—¿Es decir, que Jasper no te interesaba ni un poquito?—El hombre se mantenía concentrado en frente.

—No, ni un poquito en ese sentido. Él sabe que lo estoy o estaba usando, pero no en que nivel.

—¿Interesada en alguien más?

—No es...—Dijo de modo triste—Por más que alguien me gustara, jamás seria correspondido.

—Hay alguien—Confirmo Alex y sonrió feliz por ella.

—Si, Alex. Lo hay y no se como llegue a tanto.

—Tranquila, él es afortunado...

—No lo sabe, ni lo sabrá... Él tiene una vida aquí, yo no quiero quedarme en este lugar...

—Espero que esta noticia que tengo para ti sea de tu agrado y pueda poner una hermosa sonrisa en ti—Dijo aparcando en la casa que habían comprado.

—¿Qué es? Dime.—Preguntó.

—No, Isabella... Eso debes descubrirlo por ti misma.—Murmuro enigmático.

Ambos pasaron a la casa y allí se encontraba Aro Vulturi con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es bueno verte, hija—Murmuro para levantarse lentamente y abrir los brazos que Isabella no dudo en ir a refugiarse en ellos.

—Te extrañé, papá—Murmuro.

—Yo también, hija. Yo también—Murmuro.—Tengo una sorpresa más para ti cielo...

—¿Qué más podría pasar, papá?

—Quizás que Aro no haya venid solo...

—¡Jenna!

—Hola, Isabella...—Dijo la mujer para abrir sus brazos y refugiar-la entre ellos.—¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?

—Muy bien,Jenna... Pero que sorpresa el encontrarte aquí...

—Es que... Queremos hablar contigo...

—¿De qué?—Dijo para sentarse entre Aro y Jenna...

—Acepte la propuesta de tú padre, Isabella. Aro y yo vamos a casarnos...—Isabella chillo de emoción.

—Esa es una de las mejores noticias que he escuchado...

* * *

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

20.

 ** _Twilight no me pertenece. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que la agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas._**

* * *

Los pasados días, Edward Cullen había estado muy pensativo y distinto.

Estaba pensando en miles de cosas que surgían en su mente.

No podía olvidar la vehemencia con la cual Mike había defendido a Isabella y querido tenerlos a ella con su hijo a su lado.

Simplemente admirable.

Supo que Mike se había reunido con Renée y esta le había pedido medio millón de dolares y que cuando le devolviera a su hijo, debía darle el doble... En el trato nunca entro Isabella, ya que Renée la creía muerta.

Mike no se había vuelto a contactar con él... Aunque quería decirle que Bella estaba viva. Y decidió armar un plan.

Era entrada la noche cuando Edward estaba conduciendo su coche y en el asiento del copiloto estaba Isabella que había sido sorprendida por él y casi a la fuerza entro en el auto protestando, solo se tranquilizo cuando le dijo que debían ir a un cierto lugar determinado.

—¿Dónde vamos, Edward?—Ya se había cansado de hacer la misma pregunta y que él no le respondiera.

—Puede que después de esto me odies, Isabella. Mi familia ya esta empezando a atar cabos y creo que están a punto de descubrir tu identidad.

—¿Qué paso?

—Tienes que verlo... No quiero que te arrepientas ahora mismo.—Dijo indeciso.

—Edward... Debes decirme... No me gustan las sorpresas y más cuando estoy ciega ante...

—Esto ayudará, Isabella. Creo que es bueno cerrar etapas.—Dijo indeciso.

—¿Cerrar etapas?

Y vio que aparcaba en su antigua y solitaria casa, que ya estaba muy deteriorada. Allí también había otro coche.

—¿Quién más está aquí?—Quiso saber.

—Esto era necesario, Isabella. Y no me importas si llegas a odiarme por lo que voy a hacer. Sólo trata de permanecer calmada, ¿Si? Es lo mejor. No puedes estar sola en esta lucha...

Ambos bajaron del coche y entonces fueron a la casa, que estaba en la penumbra, solamente alumbrado con una vela, los puebles llenos de polvo... Cubiertos de blancas sabanas, las escaleras crujieron al subir.

—¿Qué significa esto, Ed...?—Pero sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo por completo.

—¿Señor Cullen?—Era Mike. Mike estaba en frente de ella.

No pudo contener un jadeo que salió desde su garganta y el hombre rubio poso sus ojos en ella...

Incredulidad.

Eso era todo lo que demostraban.

Mike abrió grande sus ojos.

—¿Bella?

Ella por instinto se aferro al brazo de Edward, sus piernas temblaban...

Edward había hecho que Mike Newton la reconociera.

Hizo que se quedara observándola, con una pequeña sonrisa que moría al ver que ella no le quería cerca.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Cullen?—Pregunto furiosa.

—Isabella, tranquilízate...

—¿Cómo me pides eso? No tienes que meter tu jodida nariz en mis asuntos... Es por esto que no quise confiar en ti...—Su voz se apago, ya estaba llorando—No debí confiar en ti.

—¿Ella es...?—Pregunto Mike.

Edward solo asintió, sintiéndose morir. Ahora ella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por llevarla y exponerla con Mike.

—¿Y mi hijo? ¿Sabes donde esta?—Isabella miró incrédula al hombre que tenía en frente.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Nunca me dijeron que estabas embarazada...

—¡Es mi hijo!—Grito de modo histérico.—Toda tu familia nos rechazo, Mike. Solo termine siendo una más... Que tuvo que salir de todo sola.

—Yo... No lo supe...

—Isabella...

—¡No estoy hablando contigo, Cullen!—Le grito a Edward.

—Le ofrecí dinero a Renée para que me diga en donde esta nuestro hijo—Mike esperaba su aprobación pero nada de eso llegó.

—Renée no obtendrá nada de ti, Mike. Olvida esto...

—Sabes que no lo puedo hacer, Bella. No puedo...

—Entonces tu sigue a tu modo que yo tendré el mío... Y Mike... No quieras meterte en mi camino...

—Espera... Isabella. ¡Detente!—Le grito para detenerla y ella se detuvo solo esperando a Edward.

—Bella, yo seguiré esta pista. Renée sabe en donde esta... Con ella llegaremos más rápido a él.

—No, Mike.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella?

—Lo que planeas es recompensarla... Si le pagas... Será como pagarle por todo lo malo que me hizo. Parecería su merecida recompensa por tener a una puta por hija...

—No digas eso, Bella.—Él la miro de modo desgarrador—No lo digas.

—No solo a ella, a él también...—Mike se estremeció.

—Pero no hay otro modo...

—Si lo hay, Mike. Lo haré a mi modo. Tengo ayuda, ya no estoy tan sola como antes, ni indefensa—Dijo y Mike miró a Edward...

—Puedo notarlo—Dijo amargamente. Isabella no lo saco de su error.

—Yo seguiré haciendo lo que hasta este momento. Iré a por tu familia también, Mike...

—Pero...

—Ellos no me creyeron... Pudo ser distinto...—Dijo para seguir de largo, abrir la puerta del copiloto y esperar a que Edward llegara.

Al subir al coche y tomar el camino de regreso a su casa los dos se mantuvieron en silencio. La tensión en el aire era palpable... Ella miraba por la ventanilla del coche sin mirarle e ignorándolo por completo.

—¿Vas a hablarme?

Ella permaneció en completo silencio.

—Lo hice porque creí conveniente...

—Ese es el problema, Cullen... Siempre crees cosas y en la que no tienes ninguna participación. Es mi vida, Edward.

Edward frenó de golpe, Isabella se sorprendió y agradeció mentalmente que estuviera con el cinturón de seguridad, la ruda derrapo hasta que el auto al fin pudo detenerse en la húmeda carretera desierta.

—Vamos a hablar, Bella...—Murmuro apretando el volante del coche con mucha fuerza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir... En ese momento ella se quito el cinturón de seguridad y bajo rápidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que haces, Isabella?—Le pregunto preocupado.

Ella siguió alejándose.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, descendió del coche y se dedico a seguirla, apresuro su paso, porque Isabella cada segundo se alejaba más de él.

Lejos del coche la alcanzo, poco a poco la tomo del brazo y ella lucho por soltarse, aunque el logró sostenerla... Estaba muy oscuro, solamente las luces del coche iluminaban el lugar y muy poco.

La sostuvo en sus brazos y la aferro a su pecho, ella estaba llena de rabia... Quería liberarse de él pero a la vez disfrutar del contacto con un hombre que no consideraba de su familia. Todo esto era muy confuso, con Edward se sentía tan bien que no comprendía lo que sucedía.

No podía ni quería entender lo que sucedía... Llena de rabia y molesta lo dejo sorprendido al darle un beso, mordió bruscamente su labio inferior haciéndolo jadear. Ella envolvió sus piernas en torno a sus caderas y siguió disfrutando del beso.

Edward sorprendido, la abrazo a su cuerpo y se encargó de profundizar aún más aquel frenético beso.

Al separarse, ninguno de los dos supo que más decir o como seguir desde ese momento, ella se negaba a quitar sus piernas que se enredaban en sus caderas, él sonrió...

Simplemente estaba sorprendido y quería más de ella pero también lo sabía... No era el momento ni el lugar, sus circunstancias eran tan diferentes y complicadas.

—Tenemos que irnos, Isabella.—Murmuro dirigiéndose al coche con ella en brazos.

La vio sonreír-le ya llegando al coche y ella se bajo intentando arreglar su ropa, al ver el brillo oscuro de sus ojos volvió a besar-lo, tenía hambre de él y como hace mucho tiempo no le sucedía, tenia hambre de él, de sus caricias, de su cuerpo. Edward Cullen era algo nuevo para ella y esos sentimientos que tenía le agradaban, le daban dicha y regocijo, algo nunca antes vivido.

Él abrió la puerta del copiloto y en ese instante ella lo empujo para que se sentara en ese asiento, lo que no se esperaba es que al ponerse cómodo ella se sentara en sus piernas y cerrara la puerta del coche para atacar su boca nuevamente. Pego su frente contra la de él y así se mantuvo un momento.

—Lo siento.—Murmuro él.—No debí decirle a Mike sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—No debiste, yo no quería que él supiera de la existencia de mi hijo. No quiero compartirlo, Edward. No quiero. Mike ya tiene una familia y lo único que deseo es encontrar a mi bebe...

—Pero tu hijo algún día querrá saber quien es su padre...

—Lo sé... Pero aún tengo que encontrarlo.

Edward medito un momento y como un pacto silencioso ambos acordaron no decir nada de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Él regresó a su lugar y volvió a retomar el camino de regreso a la casa Cullen.

* * *

 ** _DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS._**

Mike estaba en su casa, era temprano y recién había terminado de desayunar.

Esperaba una llamada y a la hora acordada llegó la llamada de aquella mujer. Sólo que no era el único quien estaba escuchando aquella llamada.

—¿Tienes el dinero que te pedí?—Pregunto la voz detrás del teléfono.

—Si, Renée... Tengo medio millón. Espero que cumplas y me digas en donde se encuentra mi pequeño—Le dijo resignado.

—Hablamos que este es e primer pago, te llevo fotos y luego te entrego al niño...

—¿Y su familia actual?

—De eso me encargo yo. Sólo quiero que te encargues de lo que te he pedido y tendrás a tu hijo. Eso es todo, nos veremos en la noche fuera de la casa de charlie, recuerda lo que hablamos.

Y la llamada se corto.

* * *

Era el día y hora acordado. Mike estaba muy nervioso ya que Renée se estaba tardando un poco.

Vio llegar na motocicleta conocida y se sorprendió.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Lauren?—Pregunto nervioso.

—¿Qué haces tu aquí? Es por ese bastardo, ¿No?—Pregunto furiosa.

—Es mi hijo, Lauren... Mi hijo.—Le grito.

Lauren sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Vio a Mike y ella de su cintura saco un arma y le apunto.

Mike retrocedió por la impresión.

—¿Medio millón por él? ¡Por esa zorra!—Grito.

—Ellos lo valen.

—Mike... Te mentí—Murmuro con una sonrisa siniestra—Pensé que si Isabella desaparecía seria mi victoria y por fin podría tenerte a ti. Que serias completamente mio, sin más fantasmas... Pero a ti sólo te importan ellos.

—¿Lauren, en qué me mentiste?—Le pregunto no dejándose intimidar por el arma.

—Susan...

—¿Qué sucede con mi hija?—Lauren rió.

—Tu hija dices...—Negó con la cabeza...—Susan no es tu hija.

Mike recordó la carita de su pequeña, aquella niña que tanto quería y no era su hija.

—¿Por qué mentiste?

—Porque te quería a ti... Pero solo Susan te importa... Yo no—Murmuro perdida. Mike intento moverse y ella se percato de ello—¡No te muevas, Michael! Te quedas allí.

—No puedes hacer esto, Lauren...

Ella sonrió, lo observó por última vez. Aquellos expresivos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo.

Apunto y disparo.

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Las balas impactaron en el cuerpo de él y se desplomo ante los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su esposa...

Ella se acerco, todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Vio los ojos opacos de él que poco a poco perdían su inconfundible brillo, aquel brillo que ella amaba.

—Isabella...—Murmuro para toser y escupir sangre.

—Hasta el final es ella, ¿No?—Sonrió triste y sombría—Pues, manda-le mis saludos.

Volvió a apuntar la pistola a la cabeza de Mike y disparo. El cuarto y último disparo, aquel que logró quitarle la vida.

Lauren cayó al lado de su cuerpo llorando desconsolada. Observo el bolso y se secó las lágrimas.

Al levantarse, volvió a dirigirse para tomar el bolso y volver a su motocicleta y marcharse finalmente.

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
